


Wayward Boys

by Black_Pannther



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, First Time, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 46,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Pannther/pseuds/Black_Pannther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen are two unrelated teenage boys who are sent to a school for undiciplined teenagers to learn about trust and consenquences, the boys find out that the school is hiding some deep dark secrets. Why are there unreported disappearances of the student body? Will J2 make it out of there in time or will they fall victim of the same fate of the other students that had gone missing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my older works. I have a case of writer's block again so I decided to post one of my stories I've written a few years ago but please read it as I think you may enjoy it.

“Okay boys.” Yelled the instructor. “We have a new trouble maker coming in so don’t go trying to encourage him to be in your gangs. You are all here to get better and with discipline, we will make that happen…..”

A young man showed up in the middle of his speech. “Hmm, I didn’t expect you to come until tomorrow; I guess your parents were eager to get rid of you. Take your seat next to Jensen. Jensen, raise your hand.”

The shorter man with spiked blonde hair and a few freckles in the third roll raised his hand.

Jared walked over and took his seat without acknowledging the man’s presence.

The instructor directed his attention to the taller man. “How old are you son?”

“Sixteen.” Jared answered shyly keeping his eyes averted towards the floor.

The instructor shook his head disapprovingly. “Now the rule in here is, when an adult speaks to you, you are to stand up, look him in the eye and speak loud and clearly for everyone to hear you ending it with sir now I am going to ask you again, how old are you boy?”

Jared stood up, looked the instructor in the eye as he spoke loud and clearly. Sixteen sir.”

The instructor nodded his approval. “Why are you in here?”

“Attempted suicide sir.” Came Jared’s response.

“And why did you try to commit suicide?” the instructor pushed.

“Because my brother died and I couldn’t bare life without him sir?” Jared responded again, body shaking from nervousness.”

“You couldn’t bare life without him.” The instructor remarked. “THAT’S THE PANSY WAY OUT. YOU ARE A CLINGY ASS CRYBABY AND WE ARE GOING TO BREAK YOU OF THAT, WE ARE GOING TO MAKE YOU A MAN. There is another reason that you’re in here, why?”

Jared's head jerked back as if he's been slapped, with two balled up fists, He began to scrub at his eyes. “Because I ran away from home sir.”

The instructor got in the taller man’s face. “YOUR EYES ARE LEAKING OR PERHAPS YOUR GONNA CRY. IS THAT IT? YOU’RE GONNA CRY BABY? YOU WANT ME TO HOLD YOU AND TELL YOU EVERYTHINGS GONNA BE OKAY? YOU WANT ME TO GIVE YOU A TISSUE CRY BABY?”

Jared made the mistake of back talking the instructor. "Say it don't spray it sir. You just spit in my eyes.

Instead of receiving laughter in return like he usually did at his own school, everyone made sure they kept their eyes focused on their studies, too afraid to look up.

Jensen chuckled under his breath being careful not to be heard. 

The instructor pulled back, "SO WE'VE GOT OURSELVES A FUCKING CLASS COMEDIAN. YOU THINK YOU CAN JOKE YOUR WAY THROUGH LIFE BOY? IS THAT HOW YOU PLAN TO MAKE A LIVING? " Then the instructor stepped into the taller boy's personal space nose touching nose saliva spraying once again in his face causing Jared to grimace in disgust. The instructor squinted his eyes and cocked his head to the side. "WHAT'S THE MATTER BABY? YOU AFRAID I'M GONNA KISS YOUR PANSY ASS?"

 

Finally Jensen had, had enough of the way the instructor was treating the new guy so he jumped up into the instructor’s face. “THAT’S ENOUGH. LEAVE HIM ALONE.”

The instructor turned his attention to the shorter man. “What did you just say to me boy?”

Jensen swallowed hard. “I said leave him alone.”

“Leave him alone what?” The instructor pushed.

“Leave him alone sir.” Responded Jensen.

“So we have someone with balls enough to come to his defense.” Said the instructor. “State your name, age and why you’re here.”

“My name is Jensen, I’m seventeen years old and I got involved with a bad crowd. We broke into some houses sir.” Admitted Jensen.

The instructor got into the shorter man’s face. “So you were too much of a pussy to say no to your friends. What? You thought that they would beat your pussy ass up? Were you afraid that they won’t be your friends anymore? I am listing the sissy as your buddy. Then he turned his attention to Jared. Everyone here has a buddy and since Jenny here doesn’t have a buddy yet, I’m listing you as his. You are each other’s responsibility. We don’t keep secrets from our buddies. I am listing you as the baby’s buddy and since you are his buddy. You will obey all of the rules here or suffer the consequences and since you both fucked up and back sassed me, I want you to go outside and run track until class is over. You are lucky you two have gotten off easy." Then the instructor moved to stand in the front of the room eyes remaining on both Jared and Jensen.

When neither boy moved, “NOW.” Yelled the instructor.

Frightened, both boys scrambled out of the classroom with Jensen in the lead since Jared didn't know his way around the place yet.

Once on the track field, Jared attempted to carry on a conversation with Jensen but the shorter man stopped him. "They have video camera's all over so they'll know if we fuck off."

Jared looked up to where the shorter boy's eyes shifted and sure enough, video camera's decorated the outside of the building causing the taller man to swallow the fear filled lump in his throat. They can't get away with anything here. 

Jensen was already ahead of Jared.

 

By the end of class, both boys’ legs were tired and their clothes were soaked with sweat. 

When both boys entered the class room, the instructor signaled for them to join him at his desk and he began to talk. “Now, Jared, because you are new here, I went easy on you. Insubordination will not be tolerated. Now, you are lucky that I went easy on you. Next time, the punishment will be more harsh. Jensen here have been in trouble before but I went easy on him so he could show you where the track field is and explain the rules to you that I have missed. Jenny here will explain everything else to you later but right now, I will explain to you the buddy system. Everyone in this school has been assigned a buddy. Now what a buddy does is keep you out of trouble. When you have a problem, you are to talk to your buddy. We don’t tolerate crying but when that occurs when you are out of class, your buddy is the only one who’s allowed to comfort you. If he doesn’t, he will be punished. It is how we teach empathy for our fellow man. You will be keeping a journal. You will write in it every day. When you are done, you will show it to your buddy. If I or one of the other instructors find out that you’ve been keeping secrets from your buddy, you both will be punished and we will find out. You will be sharing your room with your buddy to allow bonding. Now back to the journal. In showing your buddy what you have written in your journal, it is to develop trust. If there is no trust, you both will be punished. If you keep secrets from your buddy, you both will be punished. Him because he didn’t care enough to find out what that secret is and you because you kept the secret in the first place. Group therapy takes place every day and if you miss a day, you damn well better have a good excuse. You will not be having a counselor, that is what your buddy is there for. You are responsible for each other." Then he paused, looking from Jared to Jensen.

"Both boys sat deathly still, allowing the instructor to continue."In group therapy, you will be completely honest and you have to participate and if you don’t, you will be punished. Group therapy helps you heal. That is its purpose. At six in the morning, is what we like to call physical therapy. This is to teach you discipline and how to be responsible."

Then the instructor scrutinized Jared to make sure his words were sinking in. "Now I’m assuming that you haven’t unpacked so I will tell you this, each of you boys have been assigned a one bedroom house. The reason for that is because there are no barriers. You have your own kitchenette. You are responsible for your own morning and night meals. The food is controlled by a magnetic lock that is set to open at certain times each day. You will be given a half hour to prepare your meals and a half hour to eat. If you don’t meet your deadline, the locks will click and then you will have to go without. It will unlock twice a day because lunch will be eaten in the cafeteria. Now, we don’t just supply your home with food, you will work for it. We have plenty of yard work that needs to be done, plenty of repairs. You will each be given a prepaid credit card. This credit card is also a key that will let you into your home, Every two weeks your prepaid credit cards will have money put on it, how many hours you work is how much money you will be awarded. The store is only open once a month, you will use that time to buy your food. Should you miss the store opening, that will be your own loss. Then you will be stuck with one meal a day in the cafeteria but on weekends you will go without since there are no classes, They will be open through out the day. There is no junk food allowed therefore the stores does not sell them. There is no TV in your home. It is not allowed." 

The instructor slammed a book on the desk causing the two boys to jump" ARE YOU GETTING ANY OF THIS?"

"Yes sir." Jensen spoke in place of Jared.

"Good now your privileges are earned. The privileges you have to earn are visitations from family, phone calls, the use of the rec room and TV privileges. Each privilege you earn will be given to you in points. Each thing you want to do on the privilege list, costs a certain number of points. You will be given your points on paper filled out by the instructor that have given you the points. They will also keep a copy of your points at the front desk so when you want to do something, whoever is in charge will take away your points to go towards whatever activity you have chosen. If you use up your points, you use up your activities. The TV, phone and everything else that costs points are in the main building. No borrowing other people’s points. Should you disobey or get into trouble, Points will be taken away and the reason why will be on computer record, Should you use up your point due to bad behavior, you will be put in solitary confinement for the week. You’ll be lucky if you even get to eat. While in solitary confinement, you will be punished daily by a leather belt or whatever the instructor chooses. After you have completed your solitary confinement, you will be awarded ten points starting you over again. If your parents want to visit you, they will have to call and we will take a look at your point chart and we will ask you if you want to use some of your points for your parents to visit you. Now, I am awarding you Jared with ten points since you are new here. Another ten for finally doing as your told. Same with Jensen here. Each time you miss behave, you will have that chance to earn your points back. In doing this, we are teaching you boys how to grow into responsible men. If you are here until you’re eighteen, you will graduate like it was a normal school since we do have normal schooling here. There will be a graduation party where everyone is invited regardless of your points. Where you boys go from here is no concern to us since you will be adults Now here is your hand book. Word of warning. Your house only has a front door that locks. There are no doors on the bathroom or bedroom. Anything. This is to allow no barriers. Now, here is your packet Jared, your card is empty since you haven’t worked to earn enough credits. That will start tomorrow. We have already stocked your refrigerator and cupboards with your food so that you don’t starve. Make sure it stretches throughout the month. You are free to go.”


	2. Chapter 2

Once in the hall, Jensen finally spoke. “So we get a break before the next class starts. That gives us two hours to spare. Let’s make the best of those two hours by me showing you to our home.”

“So what do we do in our down time?” Jared asked shyly.

Jensen smiled at the taller man. Eyes soft with compassion. “You write in your journal….”

 

“But I don’t have a journal.” Jared interrupted suddenly gripped by fear knowing what he just did. “Sorry.”

Jensen placed his hand comfortingly on the taller man’s shoulder. “No, it’s okay. I won’t tell. Your journal is in that packet the instructor just gave to you. You write in it, I read it and then we talk about what you wrote. You’re first assignment is to write why you’re here. You’re not allowed to leave out a single detail or else we both could get into trouble. You also have to write why you did what you did. The last buddy I had, kept all kinds of secrets from me. The instructor found out and we both were severely beaten in front of the whole school then stuck in solitary confinement The reason we are not allowed any secretes is because secretes are what brought us here. I didn’t tell my family that I was hanging around with the wrong crowd hence me getting caught and arrested only to have the judge to sentence me to this place until I turn eighteen or unless I graduate sooner but I’m in the eleventh grade. You can get out next year since you’re going to graduate at the same I time I do or unless your parents get you out. 

Once they got to their home, Jared looked around the room.

Jensen nodded is if he could read the taller man’s mind. “Yea, it looks more like a cabin instead of a house. “That’s your bed right there.”

Jared quietly started unpacking his things. Jared was about to go into the bathroom when Jensen stopped him. “I hope you’re going in to use the bathroom because if you shower and change, they will notice. Part of our punishment is that after running track, we have to wear out sweaty smelly clothes all day.”

Jared grimaced at the shorter man.”

Jensen shifted his eyes to the floor. "Yea, I know. It's their way of humiliating us so I guess you could say our punishment isn't really over."

"That's brutal." Jared commented.

Jensen chuckled. "Brutal's and understatement."

“Yea.” Jared mumbled then he took out his folder packet, emptying its contents on the bed. He picked up his journal and began writing.

Dear Journal

Why am I here? That seems to be the high lighted question of the day. I don't do drugs and I don't drink. I haven't committed any illegal acts unless you consider attempted suicide a crime. Why did I try to kill myself? What led up to it? It all started when my brother Jason turned ten. Before then my father only beat the shit out of me. He didn't use belts or anything like that, he beat me down like a man. I took as many beatings as I can to keep him away from my little brother. Why did my own dad beat the shit out of me? I never thought of myself as a bad kid. 

One day, my mom walked out on him claiming she wanted a better life not to be tied down by a husband and kids. My father took it out on me saying that it was my fault and I looked just like her and so on. I accepted his abuse because hey, at least it kept him away from my brother until one day my brother came home early from school because it was half day for spring break while my school made us stay a full day. When I got home, I saw my dad beating him like he beats me. I tried to stand up for my brother, to protect him but my dad was too strong. 

When it was all over, I asked Jason what had set dad off and he told me that dad told him to get him a beer and when he did, he tripped over one of dad's shoes and the beer went flying all over his lap. Dad was pissed and started beating Jason. I knew then that I had to do something about it so I grabbed a duffle bag for us to share, tossed it out my bedroom window and then my brother. Once we landed on the ground, we were off to freedom. I don't know where we were headed since I had no money but we had to find somewhere to go.

I thought luck was on my side when we found this old, abandoned warehouse. Sure it lacked electricity but it was better than the beatings we received at home. It was late so Jason and I fell asleep, It was pretty hot out so we didn't have to worry about heat. I used our shared duffle bag for a pillow and he slept with his head on my chest. 

Well, sometime during the night a scorpion crawled into the back of his shirt and bit him. I didn't know because he didn't make a sound. Probably because he was already in a lot of pain from the beating he just got from dad. He became feverish and I thought it was because it was so damn hot in the room is why he was sweating like that but I was wrong.

When daylight came, I woke with a start realizing he hadn't moved an inch since one o clock in the morning. I nudged him and that's when I noticed he was frozen solid and non responsive. I shook him hard and that's when I saw the scorpion crawl out from the back of his shirt. Gripped by panic, I turned him over on his back and noticed his lifeless eyes staring accusingly at me mixed with a silent scream. I grabbed his body and ran out into the street.

A cop car came along and he was examined and my father and I were told that he died from a scorpion bite. In a way, I killed my brother. If I had never taken him and run away, he would still be alive. If I had stayed awake for the whole night watching over him, I would have noticed when something was wrong and he could have been saved; maybe would have even been able to stop that scorpion from climbing up his shirt in the first place. My father never failed to remind me on a daily basis that I killed my brother.

I tried to kill myself because I want so bad to be with him. I should not be the one to live when his life was cut short because of me. I took the pills, mixed them with vodka, I slit my wrist. I tried numerous ways to commit suicide and each time I ended up in the emergency room. My father said that he's not letting me get off that easy, that he wants me to live with what I have done. To avoid investigation as to why I kept trying to kill myself, my father stuck me in here instead of a hospital. This place is further away.

When He was done writing in his journal, he looked up noticing that Jensen was looking back at him expectantly. “So you gonna let me read it?”

Jared’s eyes grew round with fear. “I – I’m not finish. I have to write in some corrections.”

Jensen walked over and sat on the taller man’s bed. “Please Jared, I don’t want to get into any trouble, just let me see it.”

Jared looked down, bottom lip trembling.

“Look, I’m not here to judge you.” Jensen reassured him still holding his hand up.

Hesitantly, Jared handed him his journal.

Jensen read it quietly to himself while Jared kept his eyes averted towards the floor.

Once done, the shorter man placed the journal back on Jared’s bed. “So you think your brother’s death was all your fault huh?”

Jared quietly nodded.

"So you think in trying to save him from your father you somehow murdered him?" Jensen pushed, his eyes boring into the taller boy. 

Again another silent nod.

Jensen leaned forward, “Now I want you to listen good, as your buddy and by the way, I take my position very seriously. Ask anyone around but what your dad did to you is not your fault. You were trying to save your brother. It's not your fault that a scorpion bit him. You didn't know. In a way, it's your dad's fault. If he hadn't abused you and your brother, you wouldn't have felt the need to run away in order to protect him. You understand what I'm telling you?"

Jared nodded his head as his bottom lip began to quiver. A solitary tear slipped down his cheek out of its own volition. He attempted to wipe it away before his buddy noticed but Jensen caught his wrist, eyes soft with compassion. "Come ere."

Jared shook his head shyly. "N-no. I'm fine. I'll be fine."

"Jay." Jensen's voice held a hint of melancholy to it. "You're not fine now please. Let me do my job."

Jared leaned into his buddy's heat. Jensen's arms encircled the taller boy holding him tightly, rocking him back and forth whispering soft, comforting reassurances in his ear while Jared sobbed profusely into the crook of his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen showed Jared to the cafeteria where all the boys sat quietly at their tables eating. Jared leaned over to speak to the dark haired boy about to take a bite of something indescribable and spoke in a conspirator's whisper. "So what are you in for?" 

The other man ignored him and continued eating.

Offended, Jared decided to raise his voice causing the rest of the boys to suck in their breath in a noisy fashion. "What the fuck is your problem man?"

Jensen leaned over to his buddy and nudged him in the shoulder. "He's obeying the rules. We are not allowed to speak during lunch and we are not allowed to speak to the other guys, just our buddies. That is the rule. Tom here is following them because one more disobedience from him, he'll loose the last of his points and get thrown in the hole."

Tom sneaked a fearful glance at the two boys talking but remained quiet.

"You see those cameras up there?" Jensen continued.

Jared looked up and gave him a nervous nod.

Jensen's eyes shifted quickly to the ceiling reveling black globes in every corner containing cameras inside. "Yea, they have people in the control room that watch our every move so we have to be on our best behavior."

"This whole rule stuff is a crock of shit." Jared scoffed.

"That's another thing." Instructed Jensen. "We are not allowed to speak about the instructors or the rules in a negative manner. They consider that to be treason and that will earn you twenty lashes in front of the human body."

Jared averted his eyes and started making track marks with his fork in the mash potatoes. He grimaced. It looked more like soup and they were supposed to eat this crap? He wouldn't even give this shit to a starving wolf.

Just then, Tom stood up from the table leaving his tray behind. Jensen pretended to be engrossed in his meal until five minutes later, he too stood up.

Jared cocked his head to one side looking at his buddy curiously. Jensen reading the question in the taller man's eyes, "I have to go take a leak. Don't talk to anyone."

Jared nodded his obedience before his buddy disappeared. He didn't realize the entire cafeteria have thinned out.

"So does he know?" Accused Tom as soon as Jensen entered the restroom. 

Jensen shook his head solemnly. "I didn't tell him because he's new here."

"Can he be trusted?" Asked Misha shifting nervously from foot to foot.

Tom smacked his buddy lightly on the arm. "Of course he can be trusted, he's in here because he tried to kill himself which means he will never put his life over other people's."

Jensen leaned against the door of one of the stalls. "Okay, we're getting a little ahead of ourselves. Just because Jared tried to commit suicide, does not mean he's ready for this. I mean he just got here. I think we need to wait until he gets settled in before we start spoutin' off at the mouth about this place. You remember what happened to my last buddy when we told him?"

Eric pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning on. "Yea, you thought your last buddy was trust worthy but as soon as we told him, he turned on us and we all got a public beating."

"Yea." Breathed Jeff. I remember that all too well and besides, all we have are assumptions without the solid evidence. I'm with Jensen on this one, I think we should wait on saying anything to him."

A flicker of a smile graced Jensen's lips. "Good so in the mean time, we keep digging until we find the proof to bring this place down but for right now, we had better head back to the cafeteria because we have been gone long enough. We can't be having one of the instructors to come looking for us so I'll go first since I left Jared behind. I can't risk him getting suspicious."

All the other boys mumbled their agreements before Jensen left.

"Damn." Jared commented, "That must have been a long ass piss. You were gone for fifteen minutes."

"That's not all I had to do." Jensen lied. "On the way there, I had a sudden bout of the runs. Almost didn't make it."

Jared's eyes shifted to his plate trying to will himself to eat this road kill that they tried to pass off as a meal. 

Jensen showed the taller boy to their next class. Chemistry. Jared knew he would excel in that since at his public school they were way past the chapter that they are currently working on. The instructor gave a boring lector the first half hour of class. Jared eagerly took notes while his class mates fought to keep their eye lids open.

Once they were finished in all of their classes, Jensen walked his buddy back to the cabin. "So what now?" Asked Jared once the entered the door or the lack there of.

"Now we do our homework." Instructed Jensen. "Then at six, we eat dinner here and then we shower and lights out by eight."

Jared shook his head in disappointment before turning his attention towards his school books.

They both worked in silence before the loud sound of the buzzard from the kitchen reverberated off the walls calling the taller man to jump knocking the book he had on his lap onto the floor."

Jensen chuckled at his buddy's reaction to the sudden noise. "That's the buzzard, the fridge is unlocked which means it's time for us to make dinner."

Jared looked cautiously at the packaged meat he was holding in his hand. It was unlike any meat he has ever seen before. It reminding him of a human forearm. He slid the meat under his buddy's nose? "What's this?"

Jensen's head jerked back at the close proximity the meat was from his face causing his eyes to cross. "That's imported chicken. It says so on the package."

"But it doesn't look even close to being identified as chicken." Jared complained.

"It is though." Jensen gently argued. "Imported from where, I don't know but what you're holding in your hand is chicken."

Jared sighed as he ripped the package open tossing the imported chicken in the skillet.

Once they were done eating their dinner, Jensen offered his body the shower first in which the taller boy happily obliged. 

When Jared came out just wearing a towel around his waist, the shorter boy pretending to be reading, sneaked glimpses of his buddy's exposed torso watching it glimmer from the water that remained attached to his skin. 

Jared removed the towel from his waist and brought in to his head, scrubbing at it profusely causing it to stand up in long spikes.

Although it was an amusing sight, Jensen couldn't help but swallow trying to will the swell in his jeans down. "What?"

"I said the shower's all yours." Repeated the taller boy eyes filled with concern.

Jensen grabbed his clean pair of jean keeping it held firmly against his crotch as he made a bee line for the bathroom.

"If you needed to go that bad," Jared called after him. "You could have used it while I was still in the shower."

The response Jared got in return was the start of running water spraying out of the shower head.

What the hell is wrong with me? Thought Jensen as he stood beneath the water spray allowing it to beat gently on his face; his eyes closed, the water cascading down his bare muscular chest and dripping off the head of his painfully erected cock.   
He started by lathering his body with the cheap bar of soap. When he reached his erection, his finger folding around it, squeezing and caressing. He started imagining his body's naked body lying next to his, fingers stroking tenderly down his chest traveling towards his navel. Tongue darting in and out of his belly button as their moans filled the room. Jared's long leg bent and curled over his thigh as the taller man's mouth encircled the length of his shaft. Cheeks hollowing in with each deep thrust. Teeth grazing against the bottom of the helmet as his long finger held his balls rolling him around in his palm. He imagined those slanted eyes drinking him in, memorizing his every facial expression as he changed his techniques. 

Jensen threw his head back, closes his eyes as he began pulling the foreskin of his shaft urgently over the head. The slit breathing in and out as it spit, hot, white, cum all over the tiled walls the water washing it away immediately. Jensen bit hard on his bottom lip to keep from crying out tasting a hint of copper just on the tip of his tongue. Hot white light flashed before him causing him to lean against the tiled wall for support while his knees were threatening to give out. The water began to run cold as the shorter man's breathing started to normalize. 

Once Jensen felt safe enough to stand with out support, he bent over, reached out and shut the shower off.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Jay, rise and shine." Yelled Jensen as he smacked the taller boy's stocking clad foot.

"What time is it?" Groaned Jared into his pillow.

"Dude, I never figured you for a sleep on your stomach kind of guy." Commented Jensen ignoring his buddy's question.

Jared groaned again causing Jensen to sigh in annoyance. "Don't tell me you're one of those sleep in types. I really don't want to get into trouble for you not getting up."

Jared rolled part way on his side giving his buddy a sleepy glare. "Dude.... Seriously? If I refuse to get up, you'll get into trouble?"

"Both of us." Corrected Jensen. That's why you need to get up now."

Jared weakly pushed himself up into a sitting position. Jensen's breath caught in his throat as he got in a full view of his buddy's morning wood. Jared shifted uncomfortably dragging the blanket over his crotch.

Jensen licked his dry lips as his eyes scanned slowly up the taller boy's torso and coming to rest on his beautiful face. He took in the full view of Jared's bed head. Flat on one side, spiked chaotically on the other.

Jared stretched his last vestiges of sleep from his body reveling a tan strip of skin just below his t shirt. "Mind if I grab a shower and have some breakfast first?"

Jensen shook his head. "Sorry, we have physical therapy first and it starts in fifteen minutes now. The rule is why waste hot water for a shower when you're only going to get sweaty afterwards? As for breakfast, they prefer us to run on an empty stomach to avoid getting sick." 

"How much further do we have to go?" Whined Jared trying his damndest to keep up with his buddy.

"We have to keep this up for an hour." Huffed Jensen as his feet continued to eat up the track field.

Jared wished that now, he would have worked out more so that he wouldn't tire so easily. Then his sides wouldn't feel like someone had shoved a hot poker in him.

By the time they were done with their physical therapy, Jared was saturated with sweat causing the older boy to laugh. "Man, you really need to work out."

Jared's response was to glare then ending it with a roll of his eyes.

Jensen's eyes softened at the younger boy trying to catch his breath. "Look.... It'll get easier, I promise. When I first started out, I was just like you. Now look."

Jared didn't find comfort in those words even though his buddy meant well. This was just too much torture. How do the rest of the student body not drop dead from exhaustion?

In their first hour class where that instructor practically spit in his eyes when he spoke, He secretly calls him instructor water sprinkler though he didn't dare to say it out loud for the fear that one of the students may turn him in.

He was sitting quietly at his desk taking notes as the instructor continued with his poor excuse of a speech which in truth, all he did was basically call the guys a whiney ass pussy and how he was going to get them into ship shop shape by any means necessary when a young boy entered the class handing Instructor water sprinkler a note. The instructor snatched the letter from that quivering boy's hand, read the note and scanned the class until his eyes came to rest on Jared. "Jared Padalecki. You're wanted in the office."

Jared hesitantly stood up, looking nervously around the class to see if there was any fear in their eyes that would let him know if he were in any trouble. He shouldn't be. He has obeyed every rule so far. He was disappointed when he saw the rest of his class mates with their heads buried in their books so he then looked to his buddy, a silent plea for a preview of what was to come. Jensen briefly looked up at his frightened friend, a soft reassuring smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

That's all the incentive the tall boy needed to push him for word.

"What are you waiting for Mr Padalecki." Yelled the instructor annoyance hanging on the balance of his voice. "A written invitation?"

Jared Jumped nearly knocking his books on the floor. He offered the instructor a quick apology ending it with sir.

Once in the office, the principal came out to greet him. "So Mr, Padalecki. I was going over your file and according to what I've read, you've had a pretty eventful year."

Jared gave a brief nod. "Y-yes sir."

The principal's eyes shot up to the young student sitting before him. "Have a speech impediment do we?"

A tinge of a blush crept up Jared's neck as his eyes averted nervously to the floor. "N-no sir."

"Then quit your stammering." The principal bellowed, barely containing his irritation for the frightened boy. "Now as I was saying. I was going over your file.... Now I'm not going to go over the stupid shit you pulled while you were at home and I'm sure your instructor from you first hour and your buddy have went over the rules with you. We have strict guide lines you must follow to keep out of trouble and avoid punishment. I hope that you have left your bad behavior in your past where it belongs. Why I called you to my office is because I want to get to know you. I always get to know the new students and go over their job duties in which they will earn money that will be put on your card so that you will be able to buy food and support yourself. Now, I understand that your IQ is off the charts. As surprising it was for me to read about it given your trouble making background. You have missed no school and you have managed to keep your grades at straight A's. I find that impressive as well as amusing since you chose to try to commit suicide on the weekends due to the fact you didn't want to miss any school. You even ran away during summer break so that tells me that you are very loyal to your education. Now having said that, Not one boy in this school had managed to keep their grades up while they were too busy causing trouble for their families. Because of this, they work on the fields. You on the other hand; I find that you will be more useful to us in the records department. Consider yourself lucky to be getting this job. Now, you start today, after classes end. You may go back to your class."

Jared gave him a brief nod before ending it with a thank you sir.  
On the way to lunch Jensen nudged his buddy in the arm with his elbow. "So what job did he give you?"

"I work in the records department." Answered Jared without looking up.

Jensen froze as his breath caught in his throat.

Jared immediately looked up at his partner seeing the tenseness in his jaw and his eyes glazed over in jealousy, "What? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Jensen sighed before continuing. "It's just that you have the best job. The other guys have been begging the principal for that job since they got here and then you come along and it's automatically handed to you."

Jared stopped, looking angrily at his friend. "I didn't ask for that job. He told me that my IQ is off the charts, that's why he gave it to me."

This time Jensen looked impressed. "Really? I didn't know. I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I think it's really great that you got that job. I'm happy for you man."

Jared was not convinced of the sincerity of his buddy's voice. Just a moment ago he was genuinely pissed that he got the job. Even made him feel guilty over it and now he's happy for him?" 

Jensen noticed Tom and some other guys from the day before heading for the bathroom then he turned his attention to his buddy. "Listen, I need to go pee, You go ahead and save me a seat.

Jared nodded absently, still brooding about how Jensen reacted earlier about his new job, he sounded almost accusing. This was definatly going to be a depressing day. He didn't know how he was going to get through it.

Once in the bathroom, Jensen was the first to speak. "Hey guys. Jared has a job in the records department."

Chad stepped forward, Anger coloring his features. "This is bullshit. What the fuck makes him so special. We've been trying to get that job since we got here and suddenly he comes along and they just hand it to him on a silver platter."

Jensen averted his eyes to the floor, defeat toning his voice. "I know. I told him and he said that the principal told him that it was because his IQ was off the charts."

"Yea right." Chad huffed. "He's lying. They're just playing favorites. Soon the rewards will start. They'll keep him close by and then when they have got his loyalty, they will have him spy on us and report our every move."

"I think you've been watching too many spy and detective movies." Jeff chuckled. "Here's my analogy of the situation. Every school has a teacher's pet. Well, congratulations, we now have one."  
Chad rolled his eyes, shaking his head and disgust. "If that's the case, why don't we go and find him after work and kick his ass?"

"We do that and we all get into trouble." Misha advised. "Is one person really worth it?"

Jensen looked up at Misha, eyes filled with determination. "Then what do you suppose we do?"

They all froze when they heard a toilet flush in one of the stalls. "Sorry guys." Tom blushed. "But I really did have to pee but I couldn't help but over hear your conversation and I may have some insight on your dilemma."

The other guys looked at him expectantly like he contained all the secrets of the universe.

Tom cleared his throat. "First of all, maybe that is really the reason Jared is working in the records department. If that's the case, we shouldn't be punishing him over something that's not his fault and Jensen, that is your buddy. How can you even consider kicking the guys ass or even let Chad consider it? You are supposed to protect him and vise versa. This isn't protecting him. Now, what we really need to do is wait until Jared has been here for a while and then we ask him to do some investigating for us. He's our golden goose and you guys don't even see it."

The guys looked shamefully towards the door before Jensen announced that they shouldn't be heading back to lunch before they are missed agreeing on a different secluded location for their next private meeting.

The rest of the day seemed to drag by slowly. Jared had been in a dark mood since his buddy's negative reaction to his new job. It seemed that he had been here for two days and already he had made enemies.

When they got their two hour break, Jared begrudgingly wrote in his journal hating the fact that he would have to turn it over for his buddy to read so carefully, he chose his words knowing full well he was keeping secretes from his buddy. The secrete that his buddy's reaction towards his new job had hurt his feelings causing him to feel isolated and alone. 

Dear Journal

When I got called to the office, I must say I was so scared I nearly shit my pants. I thought I managed to some how screw up without knowing it. The high light of my life right? Anyway, I got a job in the record keeping department because of my high IQ. Why the other guys want it, I haven't a clue but I for one don't give a shit about it. I mean, what's so special about that job? I wish I was stupid or just average that way this whole IQ thing wouldn't feel like such a burden. It had always made me stand out from my class mates like a sore thumb. For once I would like to be at an even level like everyone else. Is that too much to ask for?"

He handed his journal over to his buddy without any protest like he did the day before. Jensen quietly read it before responding." You know, yesterday I told you that when you write in your journal, you're not allowed to lie. You're not allowed to leave anything out."

"I was honest." Jared defended, his voice strained.

"No," Jensen argued. "No you weren't."

Jared swallowed down the lump that was forming quickly in his throat. He didn't know how much more of this he can take before he burst into tears. "That is exactly what happened today."

Jensen shook his head apologetically. "No, it's not everything that happened. You left out the part where I hurt your feelings."

Jared averted his eyes as tears began to well up in them as he choked out a half chuckle and half sob. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

In response, Jared found Jensen's journal thrust into his hands. "Here.... read."

Jared opened up his buddy's journal reading it word for word.

Dear Journal

Today I was a real asshole. Jared told me that he just got a job working the records department and I reacted badly. I was jealous at no fault of his own. I think it's great that he got it but by the time I shot my mouth off to him, it was too late for me to say it and have him believe me. He thinks I didn't notice the hurt in his eyes but I pay attention to those things. He disguised that hurt with anger but I can see the difference. He had been upset all day because of me. I wish I could rectify the situation. Tell him how sorry I was and have him believe me. He looks like he's about to cry and it's all my fault. I put that new pain there and I regret it. He needs to know that the tough guy act isn't going to work with me because I can see right through him and it's okay to let go. I'm here. I want him to lean forward and give me a hug. I want to soothe the hurt that I put there. I want to hold him and let him cry on my shoulder. He needs it and I need for him to trust me enough to let me put my arms around him. I just hope that I'm not too late. That he doesn't hate me now."

Jared looked up, eyes glimmering with tears. "Really? You want me to hug you?"

"Yea." Jensen whispered. Tears welling up in his eyes as well.

Jared nodded sadly as he leaned forward into his buddy's comforting arms.

Jensen's arms encircled his buddy holding him firmly into his heat. "I'm sorry." Jensen sobbed in the taller boy's ear.

Jared nodded, his cheeks brushing tenderly against his buddies cheek. He didn't trust himself to speak for the fear he would turn into a sobbing mess.

"Please forgive me." Jensen continued.

Jared nodded again. "Shhh, Okay. It's all okay. We're good now." Jared's voice came out shaky and broken causing Jensen to hold him tighter. Both boys mending their hurt that words have left them wounded. 

Jensen turned his head slightly, nose buried in the taller boy's hair breathing in the full scent of strawberry shampoo. His eyes rolled back as his jeans started to shrink around his groin.

Jared's arms tightened around the shorter boy's shoulders as he noticed the hitch in his buddy's voice. "Are you uh....?"

"Yea." Jensen interrupted. "It tends to do that whenever. Can be very awkward at times."

Jared chuckled softly in his buddy's ear. "Yea, mine too."

Jensen's eyes just got big as sudden realization of the taller boy's words finally hit him. "You mean right now?"

"Yea." Jared shyly admitted. "I'm about to cum. Sorry, this is embarrassing."

Then Jared started to disentangle himself from his buddy's embrace when Jensen tightened his grip. "No, please don't go. Just spread your legs.... Just a little."

When Jared hesitated, Jensen spoke again. "Does this bother you?" He couldn't help but to feel the panic rise up in him. What if his buddy wasn't gay? What if his buddy was uncomfortable with the awkward situation they were in and he was forcing him into it? Then how would he be able to face him knowing that his buddy just found out that he's gay and he has the hots for him?"

"No." Admitted Jared startling his buddy out of his reverie. "No, it doesn't bother me."

Jensen let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding as his buddy spread his legs slightly. "Okay. Now from this angle, the cameras will not pick up what we're doing." Then Jensen shifted so their bodies were flush against each other, bringing one knee up on the bed so that it was cradled between the taller boy's legs.

Both still wrapped into the other's embrace so that it would appear to the cameras that they were comforting each other. Jared's hips thrust forward against the shorter boy's legs as he moaned softly in his ear.

"Shhh." Whispered Jensen. "We have to remain perfectly still and keep quiet so they won't find out.

Jared nodded understandingly although keeping his buddy completely immobile against his buddy's have proven to be a real challenge.

His dick twitched against his buddy's knee as he fought the urge to straddle him right then and there.

Jensen continued to rub soothing circles into the small of his buddies back while whispering seductive words in his ear that would even make Hough Hefner blush.

Jared's arms tensed around his buddy's neck as his dick began pulsating its load into his jeans.

Jensen felt the taller boy's crotch begin to dampen against his knee. He never felt something so hot. His tongue snaked out to taste the tender skin that curved into his buddy's shoulder as he followed him over the edge. It was better than anything he could have ever imagined.


	5. Chapter 5

"You will be working in this room Mr Padalecki." Said the principal as he led the boy into a small closet space filled with old files from ceiling to floor. There were no window so the room was hot and humid and seemed to lack oxygen.

Jared turned around, staring overwhelmingly at this mess as his eyes came to rest questionly at the principal and his nose wrinkled at the musty odor that filled the room. 

The principal returned his stare with a threatening glare. "PROBLEM PADALECKI?"

"N-no sir." Stammered Jared shaking his head vigorously earning himself a hard slap across the cheek.

"I SAID NO STAMMERING.YOU KNOW HOW TO TALK.. USE THE PROPER WORDS YOUR MAMA TAUGHT YOU TO USE NOT N-NO SIR."

Jared's hand came up to rub the heavy sting from his cheek. Eyes watering, his lips quivering as he took in a long, shaky breath nearly gagging from the musty smell. "Yes sir."

Before Jared could compose himself, another stinging slap was delivered to that same abused cheek causing him to cry out this time. "NO CRYING ON THE JOB PANSY. WE ARE GOING TO WHIP YOU INTO SHAPE AND TURN YOU INTO A MAN INSTEAD OF A WHINY SEVEN YEAR OLD GIRL." He was about to deliver another slap when Jared's arm came up to block his next blow."

The principal then reached out grabbing a hand full of hair, jerking him forward. "YOU SEE THESE FILES? I WANT YOU TO GO THROUGH THEM, ARRANGE THEM BY DATE. THEN ONCE YOU HAVE DONE THAT, TAKE THE ONES THAT ARE THREE YEARS OLD AND PUT THEM IN THIS PILE. THEY WILL BE BURNED LATER SINCE THOSE STUDENTS NO LONGER GO TO THIS SCHOOL. DID YOU GET THAT?"

Jared's eyes were blinking rapidly as the principal held tightly onto his hair. Arms still up to protect himself against any blows that would soon follow. "Yes sir."

The principal let go of his hair, took a step back giving Jared a satisfied smirk. "Good. I will be back in three hours to come and get you."

He was about to lock the door when Jared spoke up. "But what if I need to use the bathroom?"

The principal stopped and considered the boy's question. "There is a door behind those files at the far end of the wall. It leads to the bathroom. Don't worry, we're not that cruel to leave you hanging." And with that, the principal shut and locked the door.

Chad was in the office that was connected to the records room. His Job supervisor sent him to deliver some time sheets that needed to be signed so that the working students would have money put on their cards since it was payday when he saw poor Jared in the records room getting smacked by the principal for stammering. He shook his head in sympathy when he saw the poor boy stumble backwards from the power of the principal's blow and the way that man grabbed Jared's hair, he didn't miss the tears in the boys eyes as he cried out. Yea, tonight they are going to have to have a private meeting during their down time after work before they get to their homework. Their new agreed meeting place was the basement and there were no camera's in that room since there was nothing for the boys to get into and the door was locked. Thank God Misha broke a piece of rotting wood away from the bottom of the building creating a nice sized hole they all could fit through one night when he was battling insomnia. After he was done with that, he crawled in to investigate to make sure it was a safe hiding place for their meetings. Once he left, he put the wood loosely in place so that the other instructors or the head master won't notice.

Jared worked quietly through the piles of paper work when his body gently reminded him that it was time for a bathroom break so slowly, he began to move the piles of papers forward giving him just enough room to open the door a crack and squeeze his lanky body through. The bathroom was the size of a Porto potty and smelled like an entire sewer system. He pulled the front neckline of his shirt up to cover his nose and mouth trying to block out the offending odor. 

Once he was done, he pushed the paperwork back in front of the door and went back to work sneezing every now and again as the dust floated up towards his face as he opened each folder. Why weren't these kept in filing cabinets like any normal place? Why was everything kept loosely on the floor. He could barely even managed to turn around, the place was so cramped with files.   
He was about to toss a file aside due to the date that it was past three years when something caught his eye. The name was in bold letters, Omar. Why was his blood type so important? There were even x rays and MRI's done on him. He tossed that one aside only to come up with another one, a guy by the name of Kelly. Same thing. What was really puzzling was that none of these guys ever graduated. Before he could read up more on these two students, the door was thrust open and another man was standing there. "Mr Padalecki. Your shift is over." 

Before Jared could respond, the man was gone leaving him alone so he got up, the cool breeze in the airy office hit against his sweat drenched skin. His clothes sticking uncomfortable against him due to the sweltering heat.

Once Jared left, he headed straight for his and Jensen's cabin surprised to find himself all alone.

"Okay Chad. This better be fucking good." Griped Jensen. "You know that any time we have a meeting, we schedule for it first because some of us might have plans."

Once inside the basement Chad turned to their disgruntled friend. "Yea but no body said anything about emergencies."

Misha sighed and stepped forward. "Okay. I'll bite. What's the emergency?"

"I was in the office dropping off our time sheets." Chad began. "And you guys aren't going to believe what I saw."

Tom shifted from foot to foot obviously irritated. "So spit it out already. What'd you see?" 

"Yea, don't keep us in suspense." Jeff finished.

Chad swallowed hard, his eyes round for dramatic effect. "I saw Jared in the records room...."

"Yea." Jensen interrupted impatiently. "We know.... He works there so what's the big emergency?"

Chad glared at Jensen briefly before continuing. "I WILL TELL YOU IF YOU QUIT INTERUPTING ME. Now what I saw is Jared frightened. The principal got mad at him for stuttering and he slapped him hard across the face. When Jared was about to cry, the principal slapped him again and then pulled his hair, jerking him so hard I'm surprised he hadn't gotten whiplash from it. and that's not all...."

"THERE'S MORE?" Jensen hissed, going on the defensive for his buddy.

Chad nodded his head sadly. "That record's room is no bigger than a small walk in closet and when the principal left Jared to do his work, he locked the door."

Misha looked like he was about to cry. "Poor Jay. And here we were all jealous of him for getting the job."

"Speak for yourselves." Tom huffed. "You guys wanted to kick his ass, never mind what we didn't know was in store for him."

"OKAY." Yelled Jeff. "SO YOU'VE MADE YOUR POINT, WE'RE ALL ASSHOLES AND YOU'RE A SAINT. SO WHAT NOW?" 

Tom through up in arms in defeat. "I don't know."

Jeff plopped heavily on the concrete floor and lets out a choked sob causing everyone to jerk their attention towards him. "The kid hasn't been here a full two days and already they are hitting him. What's this mean for us?"

Chad walked over to gather his sobbing buddy in his arms. "I don't know. I just don't know."

"Is this the end for us?" Jeff sobbed in his buddy's ear. "Is there no hope or resolution?"

Suddenly Tom's eyes brightened into something the other boys couldn't define giving them an eerie feeling before he spoke. "Yes, it means there is hope."

Misha's head shot up immediately. "Explain."

Tom took a deep breath, his eyes still had that eerie glow. "It means we can trust him. There is no special treatment. I think it's time that we had a little chat with him let's say tomorrow?"

Jensen looked over at Tom is disbelief. "You want us to use him? The principal hits him and you want us to use it to our advantage?"

Tom shakes his head incredulously, "No, I would never..... Look, all I'm saying is that we can't keep him in the dark any longer. Since the first time the principal hit him, it changed everything. They can't even show the new guy any mercy. It goes to show that things are getting worse. They used to show leniency for a week before they started slapping us around. Now look. We need to tell him our suspicions and have him investigate it for us."

Jensen averted his eyes to the concrete floor before they came to rest on Jeff who remained seated. "Okay but I don't want to hit him at once. We need to ease him into it. I don't want to freak him out or anything."

Misha rolled his eyes over to the side in thought placing the tip of his index finger lightly to his chin. "What if we just talk to him and ask him what he found? He already knows that we wanted that job when he first found out he got it, what if we act like we just want to know things. Want to experience every detail through his eyes."

Jensen's eyes went big and he snapped his fingers excitedly. "No that sounds like a plan."

"Uh guys?" Jeff spoke hesitantly. "We really should be getting back to our cabins. It's almost dinner time and we haven't even touched our homework yet."

All the guys nodded in agreement while parting to go their separate ways.

"Tomorrow after work then?" Tom called after his retreating friends.

All gave him a backwards wave of acknowledgment.

Jensen entered the room to find his buddy quietly working in his book. Looks like History.

"Hey Jay, what da ya say?" Jensen joked startled to see that the suddenness of his voice had a negative effect on his buddy sending the book flying in the air and Jared went tumbling landing on his ass on the floor at the other end of his bed. 

Jensen was there lightening fast to help his buddy up. "You okay?"

Jared blushed, his unflawed cheek matching his abused one. "Yea. Just bruised my pride is all." He tried to laugh it off.

Jensen's eyes softened as he reached out to caress the cheek that remained red and slightly tinged with a gray bruise not visible to the naked eye unless you were standing within breathing distance of him.

Jared sat on his bed and was surprised to find himself wrapped up in a vise like grip of his buddy. "I know Jay. Okay? I heard it through the grape vine about what the principal did to you."

Jensen felt his buddy nod against his cheek followed by a slight quiver in his breath.

"Shhh." Jensen soothed stroking the taller boy's hair of where the principal had it in his grip earlier. Then he started massaging his buddies scalp causing Jared to moan sleepily in his ear as Jared griped his buddy fiercely. getting lost in the comfort of Jensen's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't know Jensen, are we supposed to be doing this?" The closer they got, the more apprehensive Jared became.

Jensen rolled his eyes in annoyance. "For the last time Jay, we're not gonna get caught. It's just... this is very important."

Once Jensen removed the rotted wood from the hole, Jared slid in nearly loosing his balance until his buddy caught him by the shoulders. Jared inwardly winced over the dull throbbing pain that was starting to remind him of the mishap earlier on the job when after using the small Porto potty of a bathroom, he went to slide the huge stacks of papers against the wall not knowing that they weren't sturdy enough, came crashing down on him while he took his position on the floor reading some more of Omar's old files.

Jared froze when he saw the four guys standing before him. Jensen came in after his buddy, Okay guys, as you know, this is Jared, my buddy. Jared this is Tom, Chad, Misha and Jeff. 

As they mumbled their greetings, Jared turned fearful eyes on his buddy. "But we're not supposed to talk to anybody but each other. You told me it was against the rules."

"Relax." Responded Jeff. "Nobody can see us here. We scoped the place out. No cameras so you're safe."

"Unless you snitch on us." Chad mumbled.

Jared shook his head in response. 

Jensen came to stand beside his buddy and placed his hand gingerly on his shoulder once again causing the inward wince. "Good. We just need to know that we could trust you to keep this all a secret."

Chad noticed the wince. "Hey Jen, I think your buddy's hurt."

Jensen looked Jared in the face trying to read his expression. It was one of mild pain and discomfort so he pulled the side neck hole of his buddy's shirt down a fraction past his shoulder ending it with a pained expression of his own. "Ooooh. That's going to be a nasty bruise by morning, what happened?"

Jared blushed, slightly embarrassed as he told them his story leaving out the fact that he was snooping through Omar's old records.

The guys listened attentively nodding with understanding. "That happens." Misha admitted. "One day I was gardening because that's my job here and I cut my leg open. Had to have six stitches. Man, I never felt so stupid."

The guys thought that by telling Jared tid bits of their mishaps on the job, they could relax him even if just a little. 

Jared started to apologize to Tom about what happened that one day in the cafeteria when Tom wouldn't talk to him but Tom just brushed it off. "Don't worry about it. You're just learning the rules. I have to be on my best behavior because I only have five points left and If I loose them to bad behavior, I get thrown in the hole."

"Why don't you tell him how you lost your other points." Interrupted Jensen.

Tom sat down and waved his hand to indicate that Jared should too. "One day in group, we had to say why we're here so I did. I only told him the truth. I decided to try some coke for the first time; I got it out of my dad's stash. My mom caught me and called the police. I told the police where I got it but my mom told them that I was lying. She told them that I lie all the time so they believed her and I got thrown in here. When I said that in group, I got five of my points taken away for not accepting responsibility for my own actions. Each time you have points taken away, you get a public beating that goes with it."

"Naked." Added Misha.

"Yea Naked." Tom admitted, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks. "So in group, I am only allowed to tell them my part in it admitting that it was all my fault."

Jeff raised his hand and all eyes came to rest on him. "Me and some buddies went out looking for prostitutes and I propositioned an undercover cop, that's how I got in here." It took something like that to even get my folks to pay attention to me. I remember it just like it was yesterday. My dad comes home late from the bar and my folks were fighting. My dad was beating my mom and my mom was throwing dishes at him in self defense."

Chad gave his buddy a gentle comforting squeeze. "My dad walked out on my mom when she found out she was pregnant with me so she had to work at a strip club to support us. She was one of the dancers. Anyway, it was her night off so me and a couple of guys took the car out for a joy ride and we weren't paying attention and I ended up wrapping it around a tree."

Jared was about to speak when Misha chimed in. "All I did was tell my parents that I was gay and they sent me here."

"Were you parents together or apart?" Jared couldn't stop himself from asking.

Misha glared at the taller boy. "What the fuck does it matter?"

Before Jared could respond, Misha spoke again. "My mom pops antidepressants and my dad has a mistress on the side."

Jared looked expectantly at his buddy causing Jensen to shuffle nervously in his seat and clearing his throat. "My parents never wanted me. They never failed to remind me every day that's why when I broke in that house, they were all too happy to see me shipped here so where are you getting at with all this Jay?"

Jared bit his lower lip nervously. "My dad beat me and my brother. That's why I took him and ran away. A scorpion crawled up his back of his shirt while we were asleep in this abandoned warehouse and it killed him. I have to live with that fact everyday that I am responsible for his death."

Jensen reached out and grabbed his buddy's wrist firmly. "Jay, how many times do I have to tell you that your brother's death was not your fault?"  
Jared took in a deep quivering breath ignoring his buddy's question although he meant well. "All I'm saying is this, has it ever occurred to you guys that you come from broken homes?" 

"Well.... You come from a broken home too." Chad was on the defensive a little offended by the new guy's words.

Jared nodded his head in agreement. "Exactly so why is it that all of us are here and come from broken homes? Does your parents or anyone else come to visit you?"

The other guys looked at the new kid quizzically and shook their heads.

"Neither did Omar's or Kelly's parents." Jared blurted out before he could stop himself. 

Jeff put his hands out in front of him, palms facing outward. "Wait.... Who's Omar?"

"Yea and who's Kelly?" Tom finished.

Jared's eyes shifted fearfully to the concrete floor.

Jensen leaned forward ducking his head in order to make eye contact with his buddy. "Jay, what ever you tell us will not leave this room."

"And besides." Chad comforted. "If we told on you, then we'll be snitching ourselves out that we have been talking to someone else other than our buddies."

That seemed to relax Jared some. "Omar and Kelly used to go here. It was four in a half years ago. They never graduated and they never received visits from any of their family members and they also came from broken homes."

"Okay. Now that's odd." Jensen reluctantly admitted

"Wait...." Chat cut in. "Kelly? But I thought this was an all boy's school?"

Jared nodded his head enthusiastically. "It is. Kelly was a boy. They wanted a girl so bad that when they ended up having a boy, the father left and the mother started dressing him up like a girl. Kelly got tired of it and ran away from home causing himself to be sent here. Omar on the other hand, his father used to molest him and his mother turned a blind eye to it so one day he set his parents house on fire. Nobody got hurt thank God but his parents got out just in time and they lost everything and he ended up coming here."

"Damn." whispered Tom completely engrossed in the story. "Did you find anything else out from those records?"

Jared was vibrating with excitement that he finally had everyone's attention and he was being accepted into their secret group. "Yea I did. In both boy's records, they had their blood types listed and their were x rays and MRI results."  
Misha looked unimpressed. "So... They have to keep that stuff on file in case someone gets hurt and need a blood transfusion or something. They are required by state law to keep students medical records on file."

"True." Admitted Jared. "But on my first day of working, the principal told me to sort through the files and anything over three years they get rid of."

Jensen squeezed the bridge of his nose as if trying to ward off the beginning of a headache. "So? Why is this so intriguing?"

Jared swallowed hard for dramatic effect. He can't loose his audience now. "Because it is required by state law that the records or to be kept on file for seven years. After seven years they get put in the archives. If those two boys didn't graduate, they should have kept their records on file in case their other schools, the court system, their councilors or his parents require a copy of them or in case they end up come back here, they still have their records on file.

Chad looked knowingly at Jensen. "It's time Jen. I think he's ready."

Jensen started to shake his head but the other's nodded in agreement.

Jared looked at his buddy quizzically. "Tell me what?"

Jensen placed his hand comfortingly on his buddy's knee. "The reason the other guys wanted that job but you ended up with it instead."

He saw his buddy look away shamefully. So they were back to that again. Jensen squeezed his knee for added comfort. "They wanted it because they were going to investigate by looking through other students files because we believe there's something going on at this school and we want to find out what it is."

Jared's spine stiffened. "Like what?"

"Like students coming up missing." Misha blurted out.

"What?" Jared's voice squeaked making him sound almost like a girl but no one laughed. One thing they had promised when becoming this secret group was to never make fun or laugh at another member and always accept a newcomer if they want to become a member of their secret group. As long as they have proved themselves to be trustworthy and not snitch them out.

"Like students coming up missing." Misha repeated. "We don't know what they are doing to the students but we know one thing for sure, they are vanishing into thin air and we know they aren't graduating and nobody is picking them up and there have been no visits from any outsiders plus you can't escape this place so where are they all going?"

Jared shook his head in disbelief. "Surely they are going somewhere because they are government owned right? They have to be accounted for, how else would they be getting a check for each student here?"

"They're not government own." Chad mumbled.

Jensen saw the unasked question in his buddy's eyes. "Chad's right. They are not government owned. They're privately owned so no, they are not accounted for that's why we need you to keep doing what you're doing. Keep digging for information and ever day after work, we meet here and you tell us what you found out. We were going to wait until you've been here awhile to tell you of our suspicions but seeing that you have some of your own...."

"I understand." Interrupted Jared. "You have my word. I'll keep digging and bring my findings to you."

Jared paused as another thought occurred to him. "I just thought of something. From what I've read so far and hearing what you guys told me about your families, broken home and all that shit, is it possible that this is basically a dumping ground for unwanted boys like us? Our parents and or the state gave up on us so in a sense, they threw us away."

Jeff snapped his fingers excitedly. "I like this kid. He's exactly what we need."

Jared beamed at the compliment he had just been lavished with."

Misha slapped his own knees and pushed himself in the standing up position. "Great.". "I think we'd better head on back to our cabins before we get caught." 

The other guys mumbled their agreements and parted ways.


	7. Chapter 7

Tom stand their naked as the day he was born, stripped of his dignity, body clad in humiliation as the chain came barreling down on his abused and broken flesh as the entire school had to bare witness to his punishment. Each instructor naming off the crimes he committed against them before delivering a punishment of their own. All he did was throw up all over the classroom floor. He couldn't help it. He got overheated from their physical therapy session, afterwards, he ate his breakfast which didn't sit well in his already nauseous stomach and when they were in class, he begged the instructor to let him go to the bathroom and when the instructor got in his face calling him a big baby because he couldn't hold it; he explained that wasn't it at all, that he was going to be sick, this only fueled the instructor's disgust for him and every thing happened too fast when his stomach emptied all of its contents all over the instructor's uniform and here he is, being punished for that and the instructors were rambling about him having lack of respect. If he soils one instructor, he soils them all.

He chanted his apologies like a mantra but they fell on deaf ears.

Tom shivered against the whacks delivered against him as the whole student body was cheering. He didn't resent them for it because they were instructed to behave like they were still in the medieval times or suffer the same fate as himself.

Jared jumped as the first whack was delivered to their friend.. Eyes becoming feral as he saw the chain make a clanging sound as it wrapped around the boy's waist causing Tom to cry out in agony.

He was about to jump over the bleachers to save their friend when his buddy's arms wrapped around his waist holding him immobile against his chest. Jared tried to yell out in protest but Jensen raised one hand, cupped it behind his buddy's head crushing his face against him to muffle out his cries. “Jay. Shhh, Jay…. C’mon, there is nothing we can do for him at this point.”

Jared shot his buddy an angry glare. “SO WHAT? WE LET THEM BEAT HIM TO DEAF? IS THAT YOUR DEFINITION ON FRIENDSHIP?”

Jensen cupped his buddy’s cheeks gently into the palm of his hands swallowing down the sting in Jared’s words. “No. It’s not my definition on friendship but if you go up there, you will suffer from the same fate.”

Jared tried to shake his head out of his buddy’s grasp but Jensen tightened his grip on his buddy’s cheeks. “No Jay, stop fighting and look at me.” When Jared looked into his buddy’s eyes, his own glare meeting with hurt, Jensen’s voice dripped to a conspirator’s whisper. “I’m not trying to put our well-being above his. All I’m saying is this, if you go down there, guns blazing, you will suffer the same fate as Tom and you will end up in the hole. If that happens, there’s no way for us to keep investigating so that we could get the hell out of here. Understand?”

Jared averted his eyes shamefully, nodding his head and mumbling a quick apology. Jensen’s lips pulled into a soft smile as he rested the flat of his hand on his buddy’s back. “Don’t mention it. That’s what buddy’s are for. We keep each other out of trouble.”

Both boys froze as they noticed an instructor standing nearby. His eyes bore into them before he nodded his head in approval. They both let out a breath that they didn’t know they’ve been holding. Thank God he didn’t hear Jensen’s whispered escape plot. That would have ended them right then and there.

Jared stood in the middle of the basement room confused as his buddy slid the rotted wood in place of the hole. “Where’s the others? Are we early?”

Jensen shook his head casually. “They canceled the meeting. We usually do that when one person in our group gets punished like that. It’s kind of like our way of grieving for the other person. Shows that he’s in our thoughts. We’ll resume our meetings tomorrow.”

Jared shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. “Oh….Kay. So why did you bring me here if the meeting was canceled?”

Jensen walked over to the far end of the wall at sat down on a wooden crate. “I wanted to get away from those cameras following our every move, picking up everything we say. I just wanted some privacy and right here you can really let loose.”

Jared stared shyly at the dirty, concrete floor, chewing nervously on his bottom lip. “Let loose? What do mean?”

Jensen cleared his throat. “When we were at the assembly, I know how upset you were but you’re not allowed to completely let go like that. If you do, you are showing weakness for what they call the crime doer and it is considered to be disloyal to your school and they will punish you for it. Here…. You can let go and I won’t stop you. You’re allowed to fall apart around me so what’s on your mind?”

Jared’s swiped his mallet sized hand over his face, combing his hair back from his forehead in which it immediately fell back into place. “Well…. They were brutal. How do humans even behave like that is beyond me.” Then he paused before adding. “They’re monsters.”

Jensen nodded his head in agreement before patting his knee. “C’mere.”

Jared’s eye brows furrowed into a frown. “No. I’m not five years old.”

“Humor me.” Responded Jensen not taking his eyes off the taller boy.

Jared slowly shuffled over to where his buddy was sitting. Jensen raised his arm that was resting on his lap.

Jared gracefully sat on the knee that was offered to him. “So what now?”  
Jensen encircled his arm around his buddy’s waist a chuckled nervously, his voice tinged with embarrassment. “I was just feeling like shit so I wanted you near me.”

Jared looked empathetically at his friend before leaning against his buddy’s chest resting his head on his shoulder, his face lightly buried in the crook of his neck. “When they were beating Tom.” Jensen continued lost in his own melancholy thoughts. “I felt like….” Then he chewed on his bottom lip to stop it from quivering.

“Crying?” Jared interrupted nuzzling his nose into the crook of the shorter boy’s neck.

The slight rose colored flush that crept up the neck that he was nuzzling did not go un noticed as his buddy manage to choke out a “Yes.”

Jared pulled back to look at his friend’s hazel eyes swimming in a pool of unshed tears; shame blanketing poor Jensen’s features. “You know Jen, it’s nothing to feel embarrassed about, that comfort goes both ways.”

Jensen felt his resolve that he struggled so hard to maintain, start to crumble as his bottom lip began to tremble, his stomach began to shake against the taller boy’s form, he felt his breath jerk inward as the tears started to fall from his unmoving eyes as he continued to stare at his tall friend.

Jared looked at his sobbing buddy with compassion before he brought one hand to cup the back of Jensen’s head pulling him forward as the other arm snaked around his shoulder holding him tightly as his buddy sobbed against him. 

As Jared held on to his sobbing friend, he felt his own strength start to wither and his tears flowed out of their own volition on the shorter boy’s shoulder. Both whispering words of comfort in the hollow of the other’s hurt.

Both boys getting lost in the other’s heat turning into something more than just comfort. Jared was the first to initiate the contact when his fingers curved into claws and he pulled himself forward as if he were trying to climb into his friend’s body.

Jensen noticed the move and tightened his grip around his buddy’s waist, lifting up to maneuver his lanky form to where he was sitting in a straddling position. 

A whisper of a moan slithered out of the taller boy’s partially opened lips as his denim clad cock made instant contact with the one aligned beneath him. Jensen pulled back slightly, leaning his head forward kissing his buddy’s wet and sticky eye lids taking in their salty flavor before traveling downward from his nose to his tear slicked lips.

Jared parted his lips eagerly as his buddy’s tongue poked at the seam for entrance.

Jensen moaned as his tongue found refuge in the hot caverns of his partner’s mouth. Jared’s voice echoed in Unison with his lover’s moans. Eyes closed, basking in the warmth of each other’s embrace, 

Jared’s hips thrust forward as he let out a needy mewl causing a deep blush to shadow his face. “Shhh.” Jensen spoke into the kiss as his hands slowly massaged their way to his lover’s ass, fondling and caressing the denim that shaped both cheeks.

Jensen broke the suction of their lips to leave a perfect trail of kisses starting with between his partner’s eyes brows, down the bridge of his nose, skipping his lips down to his chin. Jared’s head lolled lazily back exposing the full length of his neck causing his partner to pause there, kissing, nipping tasting and he felt his tall lover’s deep throated moan vibrate against his lips. Jensen gripped his partner tighter as Jared started bucking against him like an unbridled horse. Jensen’s voice came out in a soothing tone to tame his wild mate. He looked up into Jared’s half lidded eyes, face twisted in desperation, Jensen’s legs parted allowing his partner’s hips to dip down, crotch thrusting forward pressing agonizingly hard against Jensen’s. He didn’t mind though. A little pain with pleasure never hurt anybody. Hard on against hard on, sliding firmly up down the length of the other.

Jared’s eyes popped open in horror. “Oh shit.” Then his mallet size hands flew in front of him to cover his crotch.

Jensen fisted his lover’s chin lifting it ever so gently. “What’s wrong? I thought we were having such a great time?”

Jared averted his eyes shamefully downward. “We were it’s just I….”

Jensen smiled tenderly at his lover. “You what?”

A deep crimson flush colored the taller boy’s features. “I just came in my pants.”

Jensen chuckled at his friend’s embarrassment. “It’s not the first time this happened.”

“I know.” Jared sighed disappointedly. “But I just wanted us to go further…. You know?”

Jensen pulled back further, hand reaching out to caress his lover’s wet patch. “Yea, I know and we still can.” Then he pulled back arm reaching behind him to a dusty shelf that only contained a jar.”

Jared gave his partner a quizzical stare. “What’s that?”

“Bacon grease from this morning.” Jensen answered nonplussed.

“But that’s a lot of grease from this morning.” Jared commented, still not convinced that all that grease came from this morning’s breakfast.

Jensen lifted up the jar as if he were examining the contents inside. “That’s one thing about imported meat, they’re extremely greasy.”

Jared grimaced as he remembered every time they cooked their meals, they had to squeeze the access grease off their meat, how the thick juice would drip into the jar, sliding down the inside glass of it. It sort of looked like expired Vaseline. “So that’s why you put it in a jar instead of the sink or the toilet.”

Jensen smirked. “No, actually, one of the rules of cooking are we have to put all grease in jars and when one of the instructor’s come to our cabin once a week, something they do to make sure we’re not doing drugs or whatever, they collect the jars and they use the contents in them as medicine for burns, stuff like that.”

“But bacon is from a pig.” Jared argued. “Although it doesn’t taste like it, and I’ve never heard of bacon grease being used as medicine. It doesn’t make any sense.”

Jensen leaned forward. “That’s why you’re the one investigating, encyclopedia boy. You can find out why they use meat grease and meat fat to soothe burns instead of some burn ointment or what have you; now if you are done with your lecture, I would like for us to move forward, okay?”

Jared nodded in agreement before sliding off of his partner’s lap onto the dirty concrete floor pulling his lover with him.

They both landed softly on the floor in a frantic intertwining of limbs. Desperate to feel skin against skin they tugged at each other's clothes until they had stripped one another naked. They rolled until they were lying on their sides facing each other.

Panting, Jensen looked into his lover’s eyes. They were dark, blown wide with lust. Pulling Jared into another searing mind numbing kiss, Jensen's fingers danced across his lover’s neck and down his spine. Jared arched into the heat over the taller boy, trying to get closer to the delicious feeling of Jensen. His lover kissed a trail from Jared's neck to his forehead, just tasting his skin. The tall boy’s skin tasted sweet, his sweat salty, and Jensen couldn't remember any food, or any drink, that had even been as good. 

"Jay, tell me...have you done this before...with a guy?" Jensen wanted this to be perfect for his new lover and he needed to know what Jared knew.

Jared hesitated, unsure of himself. "N-no, I always had more pressing issues on my mind," casting his eyes down, not looking at Jensen.

Jensen started tracing his index finger along his lover’s jaw line. Eyes soft with compassion. “I’m sorry.”

Jared’s eyes met his lover’s. “Let’s not think about it. Let’s focus on the here and now.” Then he hesitated afraid of what the answer might be. “Umm-Have you?”

Jensen answered without hesitation. “Yes.”

"OH GOD. YOU‘RE EXPERIANCED. I guess… it's just that I want to be.... I was hoping…. Shit." He didn't blame Jensen, not at all, but part of him was nervous about being able to be please his partner and he felt foolish and inexperienced.

Lifting Jared's chin with his finger. "No Jay, I have never done this before. I've had sex with a few guys - quick, messy, lonely sex. You, I'll make love to. I have never, ever made love to someone, male or female. Got it? Only you. This is already perfect, *you* are perfect."

Jared felt a solitary tear on his cheek. His lover kissed it away with the softest kiss Jared had ever felt. 

"You'll always be my only love," Jensen sighed, his breath hot on Jared's skin as his finger traced a lazy path down his partner's neck, pausing to feel his pulse race, then trailing down his arm. Jensen caressed his wrist, and brought Jared's hand to his mouth, licking each finger. Small moans were escaping the tall boy's lips as he reveled in the sensations Jensen's tongue was causing. 

"I'm glad we finally...." as he traced his finger back up along Jared's body. Those fingers were slowly driving the tall boy crazy. Every inch of skin was on fire and each touch sent jolts of passion right to his cock, causing it to twitch and leak.

Jared shuddered at the sensations he was feeling and took Jensen's hand in his bringing it up to his lips, wanting the shorter boy to feel what he was feeling.

"Me too," Jared said as he gently licked each finger in turn. "This feels so perfect. You and me, this, its right," he said, looking into his lover's eyes, tracing a finger along his jaw line.

"You feel soooo good," Jared moaned as he ran his hands down Jensen’s back impatiently pulling him closer, wanting to feel Jensen's cock rub against his own. 

"Let me lead, baby. Gonna feel so good...." Jensen soothed with a voice so sexy, Jared never wanted him to stop talking.

Jensen lapped at Jared's nipple, tugging gently with his teeth. Jared arched into him; he would swear he could feel his eyes rolling back into his head at that feeling.

His own body was quivering from need and anticipation. Jensen moved his hand down between their bodies grasping Jared's massively full cock firmly in his hand. He stroked up and down the hardness delighting in the moans that his tall lover was making in the back of his throat. 

"Please...do...do that again," Jared groaned.

Jensen happily obliged. He ran his hand down to the base of Jared's cock, fondling his balls momentarily, before stroking back up and twisting the tip. Jared thrust into his hand, moaning loudly. 

Jared watched as Jensen lick his own fingers, the taste of Jared exploding over his tongue. All his taste buds mingling together reveling in the flavor that was all Jared.

Jensen gazed at the sight before him. His tall lover was naked and stretched out on the floor; his legs spread wide, his cock thick and dark with arousal. His breath hitching in his chest from desire and need. Jensen was overwhelmed with a need to connect with every inch of boy beneath him. With another glance across his lover's body, Jensen slowly ground his hips down into Jared's. The tall boy moaned deeply and pushed up into the feeling. Jensen settled himself between Jared's spread thighs, and rocked slightly, eliciting a growl from his lover. Jensen leaned forward kissing Jared gently. Their naked bodies caressed and moved against each other striving to find a rhythm. Their hands and lips were sucking, stroking, and touching each other. Jensen slowly worked his way down the length of Jared's torso, teasing every inch of his lover's body. He wanted to find every spot that sent Jared out of control and knew he found one as he dipped his tongue into his lover's navel and Jared groaned and writhed at the pleasure that caused. Jensen to work his tongue around until Jared was panting before he moved lower.

Jensen nuzzled into the dark curls that surrounded Jared's cock, running his tongue along the vein and circling the tip before taking Jared completely in his mouth. He felt his lover tense momentarily, but before he could pull up and ask if Jared was okay, The tall boy moaned and thrust up. Encouraged, Jensen continued sucking Jared's length and twirling his tongue as he moved up and down. He tongued the slit, looking for more of Jared's taste. Jensen let his teeth graze along the length as he swallowed Jared completely again, letting his fingers move in imaginary patterns across his lover's thighs, up to his hip bones, gently running a finger over them. Jensen became intoxicated with the flavor, the feel, the scent of Jared. He never wanted to stop. He didn't stop; he just kept driving Jared closer and closer to the edge.

From the feral sounds coming from his lover, Jensen was pretty sure Jared was gone, lost in the needs of his body. 

Jared was moaning a string of words that made no sense, but Jensen loved it just the same. Jared could feel himself losing control, his hips were thrusting up and the pleasure was coiling in the pit of his stomach.

"Jen, I'm gonna...OhGod Jen...." and Jared came, hard. It was like no other orgasm he had ever felt. His body moved of it's own volition as he filled Jensen's mouth with his white hot fluid. Jensen continued to suck Jared's cock, milking every drop of fluid until he knew Jared was just too sensitive to touch. 

Jensen moved up to kiss Jared, wanting to hold him as he calmed. He pulled Jared closer as tiny shudders continued to move through him. Jared nuzzled his head to Jensen's chest.

"Can I...touch you?" 

"You can do anything you want to, baby," Jensen sighed. 

Jared took Jensen's cock in his hand and ran his hand the length of it, enjoying the feel, the hardness that was all Jensen. He gently rolled his lover's balls in the palm of his hand, eliciting a moan from somewhere deep in Jensen's throat.

"So good baby, so good...."

Jared moved down Jensen's body, trailing a path with his tongue, until he reached the tip of his cock. Looking up at Jensen, Jared licked the tip, tasting his lover just the way Jensen had done to him moments ago. Jensen groaned at the sight. Jared took as much of his lover in his mouth as he could without gagging and gently pulled up, rolling his tongue as he went. Jensen gently gripped Jared's head, holding him in place as he thrust slightly into his mouth. "So beautiful baby, what you do to me...." as he thrust a few more times. Jensen didn't want to do more than Jared was ready for.

"Make love to me, Jen," Jared whispered, his voice needy. He desperately wanted to feel Jensen inside him.

Jensen's face softened and he looked at Jared. "You sure baby? You don't have to."

"I know Jen, I want you to. I need you to come inside me."

Jensen groaned in ecstasy at Jared's request, his cock aching to be inside his lover. He nodded with a smile as he wrapped his arms around the taller boy kissing him gently just beneath his earlobe before pulling away, Jared moaned in protest causing his partner to shush him. Jensen grabbed the jar of hardened bacon grease, it would do for now, twisted open the lid, dipped his hand in it and slicked his fingers. He stroked his hand down between Jared's thighs caressing the skin and raised one of his lover's legs. He let his finger stroke around Jared's entrance. "Relax and breathe...." Jensen spoke softly as he gently rubbed Jared's belly and just let the tip of his finger rub his partner's hole. Soon Jared was moaning softly. "God, you're tight," pushing his finger in a little, watching Jared's face carefully. He saw Jared wince and stopped.

"If this is to intense, tell me Jay. Okay?"

Jared nodded, trying to take a deep breath to relax himself. “ Just...just take it slow and I‘ll be fine. Okay?"

Jensen smiled offering a soft whisper of an okay in response and when he had one finger in him tried to find the spot that would send Jared spiraling with pleasure. He knew he found it when Jared's entire body shuddered.

Jared groaned, "Fuck, Jen, what the hell did you do.…?" panting and seeing stars.

'Found it' Jensen thought, smiling and stroking it again and again. "Meet your prostate, Jay. You like that?"

Jared's language skills had dissolved to 'uggghhhh' and he had to really concentrate to get that out.

Jensen added another finger and continued to work Jared open, watching his lover writhe in pleasure as he stroked his finger across that sweet spot over and over. Jared's cock was enjoying it as much as the rest of him. It was completely hard again, dark, and curling toward his stomach.

Jensen hoped that Jared was ready. He needed to cum soon, the sight of his baby, his lover, was driving him to the brink of cumming without being touched. Jensen pulled back just a fraction of an inch causing his lover to moan at the loss. Jensen petted his lover’s stomach soothingly as he dipped his hand back in the jar and started lathering the grease up and down the length of his cock and placed the tip of it at Jared's entrance. "Take a deep breath and try to relax," as he eased further in. Jared nodded and tried to focus on his breathing as he felt Jensen push in. Pain flared out since Jensen was a hell of a lot thicker than those fingers and despite his best efforts he whimpered.

"Jay?" Jensen asked softly, placing a hand on Jared's hip.

"It's okay, keep going." Jared trusted his partner and knew it was okay.

Jensen continued to push in, filling him, stretching him around his hardness. He watched Jared closely and stopped when his partner's body signaled he should. Soon, Jensen was completely buried in Jared. Knowing it was too soon to pull out to thrust, he just rolled his hips and waited. 

Jared made small thrusts with his hips as he got used to the feeling of Jensen's cock inside him. It hurt, but less now, and the promise of the pleasure to come was making it oh so amazing.

"God baby, even in my fantasies it wasn't this good. You are so hot and tight." 

Jared adjusted; let the pleasure build from Jensen's rocking and the sound of that voice.

Jensen pulled back and thrust his cock deep inside. He ran his fingers around Jared's navel, continuing to stimulate those sensitive nerves. Jensen pulled out almost all the way, teasing the hole with the tip of his cock. He slammed back in hard. Jared groaned from the mix of pleasure and pain coursing through him. With the next thrust, Jensen got the angle right and Jared howled from the pleasure. Jensen plunged his cock in and out of his lover's body, his balls connecting with Jared's soft ass every time he thrust deep inside. Jared was fisting his hands into his own thighs, his body moving with Jensen's rhythm, grinding his ass against his lover's cock with every thrust. 

Releasing one hand, Jared grabbed his own erection and stroked himself in cadence with Jensen's thrusts into this body.

Jensen moved Jared's hand away and replaced it with his own. "Let me, I want to make you cum again."

Jensen stroked Jared with a perfect touch. The sensations were coming at Jared from everywhere as Jensen made sure he found that bundle of nerves every time just as his hand twisted across the top of his cock. Jared felt his Jensen's body tensing and sensed that his buddy's climax was close. He wanted to cum together with his lover. 

"Cum with me Jen," Jared encouraged. He tried to focus on Jensen and stave off the wave of pleasure building inside him.

"Jared...." Jensen moaned at the request thrusting deep inside again. 

Jensen's toes began to tingle as he felt his orgasm approaching. He moaned as his thrusts became urgent plunging deeper and deeper into the body he loved. Jared writhed in pleasure, his moans combining with Jensen's as both boys lost themselves in the ecstasy of their love making. With a loud cry, Jensen's eyes closed as his orgasm overtook him and he gave up to the breathtaking sensations pulsating through his body. Jensen jerked at each spasm sending his release into the warm waiting body beneath him. Jensen intoned Jared's name like a mantra as he moved his hand up and down his partner's cock, pushing him to climax almost simultaneously, spurting his cum over Jensen’s hand and onto his stomach.

Jensen collapsed onto Jared, they were breathing in unison as Jensen continued to caress his lover's side, gently whispering Jared's name as his breathing calmed. Jared let his hand rest comfortably on Jensen's back, just moving his fingers ever so slightly. Jensen's weight felt perfect on top of his lover. Jared was already drifting halfway towards sleep and he protested as Jensen rose up and reached down between their still joined bodies to ease his cock carefully out of Jared's body. 

"Jen....?" 

"Right here baby, just gonna clean us up and hold you for a little bit."

Jared relaxed his body as Jensen cleaned them with his discarded shirt and lay back down. Jared instinctively curled into Jensen's chest and held his lover tightly. They communicated their love with touch as they cuddled close to one another before Jensen pulled back reminding his disappointed lover that they had to get back to the cabin before bed check. 

Jared hesitated just below at the bottom step causing Jensen to turn around, “Jay? You okay?”

Averting his eyes slowly to the floor, “It’s just that…. Well…. I’ve had not experience and you have and well…. Was I any good?”

Jensen walked over to his lover, hand on each shoulder as he ducked his head to meet his partner’s averted gaze. “Babe, you were fantastic. Those other guys…. They never hold a candle to what you can do, I never came so hard in my life. Okay?”

Jared nodded his head shyly, a small yet hesitating smile pulling at the corner of his lips as he whispered a barely audible “Okay.”

Jensen’s lips caught his lover’s briefly before pulling him into a tight hug. “Good. Now never question if you were good or not because you are the best and you satisfied me to no end. You blow my mind babe. Don’t you ever forget that.”

Jared melted into the hug before they had to break apart and make their way back to the cabin.


	8. Chapter 8

“Jay buddy.” The sudden sound of Jensen’s voice made Jared jump slightly. Jensen was about to issue an apology but he had a more pressing matter to deal with. “You have been tossing and turning all night. You look like shit. What’s wrong?”

“I did sleep for a little while.” Jared lied. “I had a nightmare as soon as I closed my eyes and I couldn’t go back to sleep then.”

Jensen knew his buddy wasn’t being truthful with him. He was about to argue that fact when his buddy shot him a look that said drop it for now.

Jensen got up from his bed and moved to sit next to his buddy resting his arm across Jared’s shoulder as he leaned closer, his hot breath caressing the taller boy’s cheek. “You wanna talk about it?”

Without looking up, Jared spoke softly to his friend. “Yea, but not here…. Not now…. After work we’ll talk.”

Jensen gave his buddy a slight nod and proceeded to get dressed for physical therapy. 

After work, Jensen led his buddy to the basement. As they reached the bottom landing, Jared froze as he noticed the other three boys sitting on the dusty, wooden crates. Chad was the first to speak. “You wanted to see us?”

Jared shook his head in confusion.

“You’re the one who arranged this meeting.” Misha spoke softly.

Jared’s eyebrows furrowed in question. “I did?”

Jeff stood up and leaned back against the wall, one ankle crossed over the other, arms folded just under his breast bone. “You told Jensen that you needed to talk to him after work, that is code for us meeting you were calling for this meeting.”

Chad sighed in disappointment. “Unless…. He only meant for his buddy to meet him here and not us.”

Jared’s eyes widened as he shook his head vigorously. “No, you guys wanted me to investigate and I owe it to all of you to be completely honest about my findings and or assumptions.”

“Okay then. Get on with it Webster’s dictionary.” Chad joked with a hint of seriousness laced in his voice.

Jensen placed his hand reassuringly on his buddy’s shoulder. Misha moved over on the crate allowing enough room for both Jared and Jensen to sit down.

Once they have taken their places, the guys looked expectantly over at Jared.

Jared swallowed the nervous entwined knot down in his throat. “Okay. Jensen told me that the meat here was imported right?”

Jensen nodded. “Yea but I don’t get why that is so important.”

“I’m getting to that.” Jared bit. “Remember when we talked about how no visitors have entered this compound, EVER? And nobody ever leaves?”

The other guys nodded. “Vaguely but yea.” Chad responded in an almost whisper.

Jared turned his attention towards Jensen. “You said that the meat they sold here is imported but if they sold imported meat. The meat would either have to be delivered here but since no one ever enters the compound unless they reside here then I would assume someone is leaving to pick up the meat which is odd since nobody ever leaves here.”

The guys all stared at him as if he has grown two heads before Jeff let out a small chuckle. “Okay, someone has been working a little bit too hard. We are supposed to be investigating why students are coming up missing and you are going on about imported meat.”

Jared rolled his eyes at his new friend’s skepticism. “Where is the meat coming from? If no one is picking it up and it is not being delivered plus there are no animals on this land where are they getting it?”

“Are you saying that?” Jensen couldn’t even finish the sentence.

“I’m say that….” Jared continued. “If you want me to investigate into the files further then I need to investigate where they are getting their meat and if they are not government owned, how are they getting their money?

Chad leaned back eyes averted to the floor. “Uh-guys? What Jay just said is some scary shit. I just pissed my pants.”

Jeff bent over to look at his buddy’s crotch earning himself a smack in the back of the head by Chad. “That’s just a figure of speech dumbass.”

“Well I didn’t know.” Whined Jeff rubbing the back of his head. “You didn’t have to hit me over it.”

Jensen got up and started pacing the dusty hardwood floor ignoring his friends playful banter. “Jay. You’re not suggesting….”

“I’m not suggesting anything.” Jared interrupted. “I have my suspicions though, the imported meat that we never see being delivered or see anyone leaving the compound and then the students coming up missing.”

“Okay. I really did this time.” Chad said.

Once again Jeff bent over to have a look. Chad grabbed the back of his buddy’s head. “Have a closer look and I’ll make you suck it.” Then he pushed Jeff’s head down just a fraction of an inch.

“Ow.” Complained Jeff. “You keep saying shit like that, I can’t help but be curious.”

“Yea.” Chuckled Chad. “Your just gullible is all.”

Misha smacked Chad on the arm. “You both cut it out. This is serious.”

“You’re right.” Chad admitted before turning his attention towards The taller boy. “Okay Jay. You’re not suggesting anything but you have your suspicions. Then you read about this in one of the files? Is that why you think the grocery store needs to be investigated? That it is tied with the missing students?”

Jared shook his head. “No, I just started thinking about that last night. I was thinking how the meat we were eating one day didn’t taste like chicken and Jensen told me that all the meat was imported and usually when a product was imported, they would at least say from what state or country they came from. These didn’t.”

Jensen blinked as sudden realization hit him. “So that’s why you were tossing and turning last night? Because you had all this shit on your mind?”

Jared nodded sadly feeling guilty for lying to his buddy this morning. “I’m sorry Jen. I couldn’t say anything with the cameras watching us.”

Jensen nodded his head in understanding. “Don’t worry about it. I think it’s time we part ways for tonight. We meet here tomorrow same time after work. Is that okay with everyone else?”

The other’s mumbled their agreements before parting ways.


	9. Chapter 9

During their first period of class, Jared opened his text book, his breath caught in his throat as he saw a neatly folding piece of paper. The words were simple enough to understand. it The lines to the cameras have been cut. Leave as soon as it gets dark. Don’t talk to anyone, not even your buddy. The author of this letter was unknown. Then there was a map of the school to where Jared could go undetected. 

Looking around cautiously, Jared folded that piece of paper and shoved it into the crotch of his jeans. What made Jared’s blood run cold was when the instructor turned his attention to him. “YOU GOT ANTS IN YOUR PANTS BOY?!!!” 

Jared winced back as the instructor’s onion breath wafted up to his nostril. Or garlic, they both stink. Jared swallowed hard keeping his hand folded on his crotch hoping that he wasn’t discovered shoving that note in his pants, he shook his head vigorously as his eyes remained wide with fear.

“WHAT’S THE MATTER?” Yelled the instructor an inch from his face, nose to nose, onion or garlic breath strangling to poor boy to the point of nausea. “I TURN YOU ON? IS THAT WHY YOUR GRABBING YOUR DICK?”

Jensen’s eyes narrowed at the instructor ready to jump to his buddy’s defense before Jared spoke, blushing severely at the embarrassing lie about to come out of his mouth. Anything to appease their instructor. “N-no sir. I have to go really bad and I almost pissed myself sir. I’m just holding my dick to keep the pee in…. Sir.”

The instructor’s head jerked back in amusement. “Well then, we can’t have that now can we? Jensen, take the little baby potty before he makes a mess of his seat.”

Jensen jumped up. “Yes sir.”

As Jared hurriedly followed his buddy out the door, holding his crotch the entire time, offered the instructor a quick thank you and ending it with sir.

Once in the bathroom, Jared made a beeline for one of the stalls, grabbing the letter and clutching it in his fist then whipping it out and forcing himself to go so that Jensen wouldn’t be suspicious. As he was holding and aiming with one hand, he used the other hand, putting part of the letter between his teeth and pulling, ripping it to shreds and depositing the flakes into the toilet, keeping the map portion of it. He was thankful that he had to go even though it could have waited until after class. When he was done, he shoved the map part of the letter into his sock all the way down to the bottom of his foot.

Once done, Jensen placed his hand comfortingly around his buddy’s shoulder. “Feel better?”

A slight blush crept up to Jared’s cheek as he nodded the affirmative.

Jensen’s eyes softened with compassion. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. You made it. Humiliation averted.”

Jared shook his head and chuckled. “Yea but I should have went before class, then I wouldn’t have been running down the hallway holding my dick the entire time.”

Jensen’s eyes twinkling with mischief, “Well, at least you didn’t piss yourself in front of the entire student body.”

“That wouldn’t have happened.” Said Jared with an air of confidence even Jensen didn’t recognized.

When the shorter boy’s eyebrows lifted in question causing Jared to chuckle because he’s never seen something so adorable, he felt the need to continue. “It wouldn’t have happened because I would have whipped it out and given that prick the golden shower he deserves.”

Jensen through back his head, letting out a controlled howl. “Careful now Jare bear, it might be one of his kinks.”

Jared grimaced at his buddy’s remark before they opened the classroom door.

Jensen paced the basement floor. “I just don’t get it. This isn’t like Jared.”

Chad looked over at their worried friend. “Maybe he had to work late.”

“But…. We’re never allowed to work late.” Stated Misha innocently earning himself a smack in the arm by Chad.

Jensen’s head jerked up. “What are you guys not telling me?”

“Have you tried his room?” Mumbled Tom hesitantly, still reeling from the beatings and his time in the hole.”

“Wrong.” Barked Jensen. “I checked and he wasn’t there. Try again.”

Tom jerked back as if he’d been slapped. Folding his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs as he began to curl into himself, the humming that vibrated his lips startled the other four boys.

Misha’s arms shot out wrapping his buddy into his protective heat as he began whispering comforting words into Tom’s ear. Relieved when his buddy started to melt into his body, Misha’s head swerved towards Jensen, glaring the whole time. “DON’T TAKE IT OUT ON TOM JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN’T KEEP TABS ON YOUR BUDDY. MAYBE YOU SHOULD PUT A BELL ON HIM.”

Misha’s sudden outburst caused his friend’s body to shake in his embrace. Misha gripped him tighter cooing him to relaxation once more. 

Jensen was about to offer an angry retort when he noticed their quivering friend that seemed on the verge of a nervous break down. Shame outlining his features. “I’m sorry guys. Tom? I’m sorry.”

When Tom didn’t respond Jensen walked over placing his fingers attentively on Misha’s shoulder. “May I?”

Mish scanned Jensen carefully before pulling back from his buddy causing Tom to sob at the loss.  
Jensen knelt down in front of Tom and gathered him into his arms. “I’m sorry Tom, Okay? I know you were only trying to help. I’m just scared is all.”

Tom weakly clutched at Jensen, cheek brushing tenderly against cheek as he nodded.

Jensen pulled back, brushed his hand ghostly against Tom’s cheek before turning his attention back to the two remaining friends that seemed un occupied at the time. “Has Jared said anything to any of you?”

Chad shook his head while Jeff kept his eyes averted to the floor. Jensen realized that during this little squabble he was having with the guys about Jared’s disappearance, Jeff remained quiet the entire time giving off the guilt vibe. “Jeff, you haven’t said a word through all of this. Do you know where Jared is?”

Jeff shook his head sadly. “It’s not supposed to be taking him this long.”

“Jeff.” Responded Eric disappointed that his buddy had caved so easily. 

Jeff looked up at his buddy then turned to Jensen bottom lip quivering.

Jensen’s eyes grew wide with panic. “WHAT DID YOU DO?”

Jeff’s eyes welled up with tears as he let out his first breathy sob. “I’m sorry. I am so sorry.”

“What did you do to Jared?” Jensen hissed. Eyes blazing with anger.

Jeff drew in a quivering breath. “La-Last night after our meeting and when Eric was asleep, I sneaked out and climbed into the air vent of the school and I cut the camera wires through out the inside of the ceiling and I-I wrote a short note to Jared and mapped out the directions for him to take to the kitchen to find out what is in that meat we have all been eating.”

With fingers folded into tight fists, Jensen took a large threatening step towards the sobbing boy causing Eric’s body to shoot up in his friend’s defense, placing his hands firmly on the angry boy’s chest. “Now Jen. Jeff was only trying to help. He didn’t think things through as of what the consequences would be if Jared were to get caught.”

“You knew about this too?” Jensen accused, eyes shooting daggers into the peace maker.

“Yes I did.” Eric bit. “Jeff and I saw no other way around this. Now, we can’t go thinking about the worse case scenario. We will have to wait and see.”

Jensen’s eyes clouding up with tears, “But if students are indeed coming up missing and Jared gets caught in his little investigation, they will most likely kill him to prevent him from talking.”

“I’m so sorry.” Jeff sobbed.

Jensen was in no mood to show compassion towards their so called friend responsible for his buddy becoming a statistic. “Just answer this, if you’re the one who cut the camera wires, then why didn’t you investigate the kitchen yourself? Why not Jared? We’re you that damn cowardess of getting caught that you set him up instead?”

Jeff shook his head vigorously. “N-no. I swear that wasn’t my intention. I was working my way up to be an electrician. My uncle when he was still alive, taught me every thing he knows on becoming one, he used to teach me how to rewire electrical wires that weren’t working properly but didn’t need a whole set of new wiring. I only know about wiring, I don’t know the ins and outs when it comes to prowling and investigating and will Jared’s knowledge on records and book keeping and all that shit, I figured he was better for the job than me. I’m sorry.”

Jensen loomed over the sobbing boy. “If anything happens to Jared, they will be adding another missing body to that equation because I will kill you.”


	10. Chapter 10

Jared crept through the yard like a thief in the night. One would have thought he looked a bit cartoonish as he developed his own little sneak walk. Now all he needed was his own theme song. Just the idea would have given him a good chuckle had it not been for the seriousness of the situation. He froze as he heard something scamper across the yard. With narrowed eyes, he scanned through the grass until his eyes came to rest on the small rodent, beady black eyes staring fearfully into the night, nose twitching as it snacked on a blade of grass.

Jared’s eyes were sharp as he adjusted them to the darkness trained on the little rodent. A couple more steps and that rodent will be in his hand but he had to proceed with extreme caution as not to scare the wild creature away. He was surprised as he found himself standing right there hovering above the creature and it didn’t budge, instead it moved closer, it’s nose touching his sneaker clad feet. Jared slowly bent over.

The mouse squeaked in protest as it saw the shadow of a giant hand lowering over it’s tiny form, fingers folded around it’s little gray body. Jared lifted the mouse, petting it’s small back with his forefinger cooing soothingly to calm the creature down. The mouse began to relax in the mallet sized hand that cradled its form.

When the rodent was calm enough, Jared ventured through the rest of the yard, following the map of the unknown author to the letter. 

Once he got in through the air vent, he crawled through the inside of the ceiling and found himself above the kitchen. 

Damn, don’t the cooks ever get any sleep? He mused to himself. A small smile pulled at the corner of his lips as he felt the small rodent nestle its self into the crook of his forefinger that curved into his thumb. 

He held his breath as he saw one of the cooks skinning the unknown meat from its bones while another cook was taking that same meat and dropping it into a thick, red substance. His throat burned with the bile he had to force back down his gullet at the horror that played out before him as one of them came into view, it was shaped exactly like the meat they had eaten for dinner earlier except this one was attached to a hand and fingers. His hand slapped over his mouth as he saw the cook chop the hand off mercilessly detaching it from the arm and drop it in that same thick red substance as Jared came to recognize a blood. They are marinating the meat in its own blood and he heard one of the cooks say, “Let’s keep them in that juice over night.” Then that same cook walked over to the freezer; his eyes welled up with tears as he saw the human meat all cut up, hanging in the freezer like cattle. 

“What do we do with the blood once we are done marinating the meat?” Called the remaining cook stirring the blood soaked meat.

“We take the blood and season it into barbeque sauce.” Responded the cook still in the freezer. As the cook came out and shut the cold, medal freezer door, he spoke again. “Since you’re new here, I’m going to go over the details again. First we skin the meat from its bones, then we marinate it in the blood over night, it will keep its freshness and when their cooked, they won’t turn out so dry and then we take the bones and cartridge and the parts we don’t use and we put it in this barrel of acid. That will take care of any traces of evidence should we ever be investigated.”

The other cook shook his head in confusion. “But this school has been cooking students for five years and you have never been investigated.”

“That’s right.” The first cook responded. “But there’s a first time for everything. You never can be too careful.”

“Do we have to kill the boys ourselves?” Asked the new cook.

The other cook shook his head. “No, that’s the butcher’s job. He makes the kill and we prepare them for packaging. I feel sorry for these boys though because they start carving away at their limbs while they’re still alive. They die either because of rapid blood loss or their hearts give out on them. Never the less, we do our jobs and they do theirs, no questions asked.”

Jared knew he had all the information he needed to bring to his friends. Next step would be to gather the evidence and bring these cannibals to justice. Slowly and ever so carefully, Jared lowered his hand, fingers uncurled allowing the rodent to scurry to freedom. Then he began his careful decent backwards on his hands and knees trying to be as quiet as that little gray field mouse. Eyes burning with unshed tears, bile threatening to burst forth to freedom from deep within his throat. He swallowed hard. Arms shaking slightly as he pushed his way backwards on his hands and knees.

Finally he reached the outside of the air vent from where he started off his secret tour. Hanging from his arms, elbows bent while his hips swayed from side to side before he let go, his feet slapping the ground with a muffled thud.

He tucked in his head as he hunched his back and bent his knees in a creeping motions, crouching silently, heel to toe into the night. 

As soon as he though he was a safe distance from the building, he felt it safe to finally let go, with a gurgled belch, all the days contents slammed out of his mouth with a vengeance, spilling into a pile on the ground. As he was able to identify what was in that mess, more vomit spewed forth, eyes watering from the acidy burn in his throat. His stomach continued to clinch in on itself as he continued to heave until all he came up with was water. He dragged his arm across his lips wiping away any hints of his vomit.

That’s just lovely, now he was going to have to meet up with his friends in the basement smelling like puke.

Suddenly realization hit him and it was accompanied by self loathing as he recalled ever breakfast and dinner time he and his buddy cooked that same meat and ate it. They even ate it for lunch in the lunch room. They were eating humans. He is a cannibal like everyone else.

His knees gave way as the ground rushed up to meat him. The tears he had been forcing to remain in the confinements behind his eyes finally spilled over of their own volition. He made not attempts to brush them away. He sobbed without shame, grieving for the loss of the boys he’s never known, crying over the intense fear he felt for what their fate will become and crying over the self loathing of eating those victims.

As he drew in a deep quivering breath, he picked himself up on shaky legs making his way to the basement to tell his friends of his findings.


	11. Chapter 11

Standing just outside the basement’s makeshift door, Jared heard a voice that seemed to belong to his buddy yelling and threatening Jeff. Why would Jensen be yelling at Jeff for? Why is he so angry? Perhaps it was because Jeff said something stupid to piss his buddy off but that’s usually Eric’s department. 

As he strained his ears to listen more and separate the voices from their owners, he noticed that Eric and Misha were playing the peacemakers. Nevertheless, he needed to get inside to let his friends know of his findings.

All five boys froze as the heard a crunching sound just outside the makeshift door as it slid against the hardened mud burned ground. 

Jared squeezed his lanky body through the little crack between the door and the wall. When he slid the wood back in it’s place, he froze as he took notice of the hunched over form whom he come to recognize as Tom.

Jared’s eyes welled up with tears as he took off at full speed towards their cowering friend.

Tom’s eyes were round with fear as he found himself in a strangling embrace of the taller boy.

The other four boys jumped back as Jared came barreling forward slamming his body into Tom’s. Tom was gasping for breath as Jared held him close sobbing into his hair.

Jensen stepped forward placing his hand attentively on his buddy’s quivering shoulder. “MY GOD. JARED, YOU’RE SHAKING! What happened?”

Jared didn’t respond, instead he clung onto the frightened boy for dear life causing Misha to try without success to pry the sobbing boy’s fingers loose from the boy he was unintentionally strangling. 

Misha looked pleadingly at Jensen. “A little help here.” Misha hissed though gritted teeth.

Jensen started rubbing his buddy’s shoulder tenderly, “c’mon Jay. Let Tom go. You’re hurting him.”

Jared jerked back, mumbling his apology to Tom, feeling guilty over his tight grip. 

Tom nodded and waved his apology off giving him a crooked smile.

“Jay?” Jensen spoke again in his ear. “What’s the matter? You’re shaking.”

Before Jared could speak, he was wrapped in a comforting hug of his buddy, Turning his head slightly where the neck ended, curving into the shoulder, his hot breath coming in short pants against Jensen’s skin. Jensen only gripped him tighter in response feeling the sudden need to protect him.

Finally Jensen pulled back, fingers stroking his buddy’s forehead brushing the strands that have landed in his red rimmed eyes. He instinctively jerked back when the foul stench of his buddy’s breath finally reach his nostrils. Eyebrows quirked up in concern. “What happened Jay, did you throw up?”

Jared nodded, bottom lip quivering.

Jensen still stroking his buddy’s forehead. “Well…. Are you sick? Are you coming down with something?”

Jared swallowed the lump filled sob that was about to erupt from his throat as he shook his head sorrowfully. “What I saw? You guys won’t believe in a million years.”

The other guys leaned forward in interest, elbows pressed against their knees, hands clasped together; even Tom seemed to snap out of his traumatized stupor holding his breath as if he were to utter a word, their friend would not continue.

Jared inhaled deeply trying to will the remaining amount of bile he may have left to stay down. “They are cannibals. The students at this school are not coming up missing, they are being murdered then eaten.”

“That’s….” Chad started.

Jensen raised his hand to shush their friend. “Okay Jay, tell us from the beginning what you saw.”

Jared nodded in silent obedient before explaining what he saw in detail. 

Jensen turned to look at his pale faced friends. Nobody said a word.

Finally, Chad spoke. “I think I’m gonna be sick.”

The rest of the boys jumped when Tom let out a howl. “We’re all gonna die. This is not a school, it’s a fucking kitchen and we’re all doomed. We’re gonna die.”

Misha’s arm swung out, wrapping around his buddy’s shoulder pulling him into his heat. Tom’s body wracked with sobs on the verge of reaching hysteria as he felt his buddy pull him close whispering comforting words into the side of his face.

With his eyes averted to the floor, Chad shook his head mournfully, “No, it’s not gonna end like that. We have something that those poor bastards never had and that’s knowledge.”

“What makes you think that none of them found out?” Asked Jensen. He was still reeling from the news about the cannibalism. He thought that maybe the students were getting sold off to slavery or something like that but this?…. Even he was starting to lose hope.

Chad looked over at Jensen, defiant eyes meeting the ones of utter defeat. “BECAUSE IF THEY FOUND OUT, I WOULD BET MY LIFE THAT AT LEAST ONE OF THEM WOULD FIND THE WAY TO ESCAPE AND THIS PLACE WILL NO LONGER EXIST.”

Jared nodded his head in agreement. “He’s right. They wouldn’t just give up hope, someone would have found a way to escape and bring this place down. One thing we need to find is evidence.”

“But you just told us that they destroy the evidence in a barrel of acid.” Jensen argued.

Jeff nodded in understanding. “I seen what he’s saying. They are only destroying the evidence in the kitchen. But I’ve been here for two years and not once have any of the student been given a job in the records room.”

Jensen looked over at Jeff in confusion. “Exactly what are you trying to say?”

Jeff took a deep quivering breath, heart pounding from the extra rush of adrenaline. “Since before Jared got here, they protected that records room with their lives. Jared being a walking brain plus the new guy gives them the advantage. Guys, this place is under investigation. It makes perfect sense. Destroying records that are just over three years old, that is because those students are missing. The earlier records are of the students that are still here. With the head masters sudden interest to get rid of those records, we can only assume that this place is under investigation. What other reason would they have for allowing a newbe into the records room when they used to actually have men outside guarding it?”

Jensen tilted his head at his buddy as if he were the one who came up with this analogy. “Is this true Jay?”

Jared nodded his head in disbelief, unaware that their friend could come up with such a theory. “If what he said is true about no one being allowed to even go near that door until I showed up then I’d say he’s right on the money.”

Chad swiveled his upper body towards Jeff, hand on his own knee with the elbow bent. “How in the hell did you come up with that?”

Jeff’s lips curved into a cocky smile. “My uncle is a cop, he used to come to dinner on Sunday nights and would tell us all about his job. My mom being the air head she is, never paid attention but I on the other hand listened as he talked for hours on end. As a matter of fact, if we ever get out of here, I’m studying to become a cop. I want to save people like us from falling in the same fate.”

“That was beautiful.” Responded Chad, voice heavy with emotion.

Jeff only chuckled before stretching out his arm, curving it at the elbow as the entire length rested around his buddy’s shoulder in a one arm hug.

Tom looked up expectantly. “So there is hope for us?”

Misha nodded towards Jared. “That’s a good question and since you’re the brains of this outfit. You got any theories to match Jeff’s? Can you find us a way out of here?”

Jared seemed more calm at the moment. “I agree with Jeff, yes. If they are wanting for me to separated records to see which ones they should burn then the evidence is in there. Now, as Jeff was going over what had went on before my arrival with the room being heavily guarded then I keep digging not only for the evidence that the students are being cooked and eaten but also I was just going over in my head with what Chad said when I first got here that they are not government owned but they are privately owned. Guys, it cost money to run this place so how are they doing it?” When nobody responded, Jared continued. “I noticed how they take such care in packaging the meat. If they were just feeding it to us and they were eating it themselves, they would have done a sloppy job of it, knowing they wouldn’t get caught. Therefore they wouldn’t have the words imported printed on the packaging since it wouldn’t be packaged at all.”

“What are you trying to say?” Asked Jensen in a quivering voice. He had some idea but need it voiced out loud by his buddy to confirm that suspicion.

Jared hesitated before speaking again. “They are profiting off of the packaged human meat. They are selling it on the black market to other company’s and calling it imported chicken.”

Misha’s voice hitched as his eyes lit up with hope. “Which means that with each sale, there are receipts and names of the companies and dates of deliveries.”

Jared nodded his head in agreement. “And what do you have when you combined all those together?”

“A shit load of evidence?” Tom answered in a question.

Jared stabbed the air with his index finger. “That’s right so here is what we are going to do, I will continue gathering up the evidence from the records room, Jeff since you know your way around the school, I give you the job of searching the kitchen for any recipes involving humans, Chad, you be on the look out for Jeff, Misha and Tom, just keep obeying the instructors to keep them out of our way….”

“And I’ll save the packaged meat.” Jensen interrupted. “Gotta at least save one.”

“At least a pile. Keep bringing a package and put it in the basement.” Jared corrected.

“But how are we going to keep the meat from spoiling?” Asked Chad.

Jared walked over to the wall opposite of their friends, jerking the dust covered sheet off of the old blanket.”

The other guys followed to get a closer look. 

“But how did y….” Jensen started.

“I read it in Omar’s file.” Jared interrupted eagerly. The smile on his lips reaching his eyes. “Yea today at work before I had my little adventure, Omar mentioned in his journal, apparently it was he and Kelly that found this place to be safely secluded. He and Kelly used to be lovers and they would sneak out every night after work and make love on top of this freezer especially in the summer. He said how the meddle lid would always cool them off, The lid can not cool you off if the freezer didn’t work.”

“But how do you know if it still works?” Chad argued gently not ready to accept the possibility of being saved just yet.

Jared shook his head. “We don’t. All we have to do is plug it in and see what happens.”

All the boys were taken by surprise as Jensen lunged forward, inserting the plug end into the outlet causing the freezer to softly hum to life.

“Holy shit.” Misha breathed. “It’s like we struck gold.”

Jared opened the lid, placing his hand against the inside wall, a smile slid across his lips. “It works, it’s getting cold.”

All six boys closed their eyes in a silent prayer to whatever deity is responsible for giving them this life saving luxury.

Suddenly worry accompanied by fear darkened Jensen’s features. “Guys, we have a problem. Jeff cut the camera wires, I’m sure that won’t go un noticed.”

Jared shrugged nonplussed, “No worries. I found a gray field mouse on my way to the building, I picked it up and took it with me, once I have seen enough, I turned it loose inside the ceiling. They’ll only think that there is a rat infestation and they cut through the wires.”

Jensen was not convinced of Jared’s cover up being a success. “Yea but what if the mouse is long gone before they get to the camera wires?”

Jared rolled his eyes. “They don’t have to find the mouse to know there is a rat infestation. Even with the mouse gone, it never fails to leave rat dropping. Trust me. They’ll think that we have an infestation.”

Chad raised his hand to give Jared a high five. “Alright Jay man with a plan strikes again.”

Jared responded by slapping his hand against Chad’s in victory.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit graphic so hang in there or run away as fast as you can. The choice is yours. Enjoy.

Jared jumped as he heard the door to the records room click open. His shift hadn’t ended just yet. Are they letting him out early? That will be way out of character if they did.

The principal entered, eyes flashing briefly with approval as he saw the tall wiry frame behind a stack of files, separating them as he head been instructed to first day he begun. “Wow, I see you’ve made significant progress.”

Jared nodded trying his hardest not to avert his eyes to earn him a slap. “Yes sir.”

The principals eyes crinkling in the corners. “I was thinking that you have been here for a while and not once complained about needing a break so I figure what the hell? You deserve it; just don’t tell any of your peers. What do you say?”

Jared was careful not to avert his eyes, cautiously nodding. “Yes sir.”

The principal lips pulled into a malicious smile baring his nicotine colored teeth. He got up and slowly made his way to the door. “Gotta make sure we’re not interrupted.”

Jared’s eyes followed the principal like a trapped animal. What had he gotten himself into?

The principal looked at the young boy sternly, “Come over here and sit next to me boy.”

Jared slowly scooted from behind of the floor to ceiling stacked files to sit next to him.

First it started as a little caress on his thigh just below his grown, Jared jerked back on instinct. 

“Shhh.” The principal crooned. “No need to get fidgety; I’m not gonna hurt ya.”

Jared tried his damnedest to sit still until the principal round forefinger that looked like he was retaining water severely gently grazed his crotch causing Jared to jerk even more slamming his back against the wall.  
“Don’t fidget.” The principal growled. “Until you graduate, I own you mind body and soul therefore you have no say in the matter. You should be thanking me for turning your life around.”

Jared couldn’t stop his body from shaking all over and he knew it was visible to anyone within close proximity of him.. He let out a yelp as the principal’s meaty fingers wrapped around his cheeks pushing hard enough to dent the flesh and make the boy’s eyes water.

The pain only intensified as Jared felt his face being pulled forward. He tried to pull back when he felt the blowfish lips connect with his, thick tongue slicking its way into the hot caverns of his mouth. He felt his stomach churn as the overwhelming stale nicotine aftertaste mingled with his saliva.

Then he felt the sting of a hand slamming across his cheek as he pulled away from the principal’s advances. “DON’T YOU EVER DENY ME AGAIN. I WAS GOING TO GO EASY ON YOU BUT SINCE THAT UNGRATEFUL DISPLAY, I AM GOING TO GIVE IT TO YOU HARD AND ROUGH.”

Before Jared could plead for a reprieve, the principal’s mouth was on his. Jared fought vigorously to pry the principal’s slimy lips off of his but to no avail, the principal only pushed harder, his nicotine stained teeth chomping down onto his lower lip as Jared cried out in pain, his mouth filling with the taste of copper as blood seeped through the new hole in his lip. The principal showed no mercy as he continued to bite down on that new agonizingly painful wound.

Jared shoved him in his chest causing the principal to push forward in his advance, his full blubber weight pressing down on Jared’s lengthy still growing form. 

He slid his hips over to the side trying to avoid the principal’s painfully bulging erection. “Shut up.” The principal hiss into the boy’s screaming mouth. “Just shut the fuck up. I was going to go easy on you but you just had to be a little prick about it so lay there and take your punishment.”

Jared felt oversized knuckles digging into his rib cage as the principal struggled to unbutton his suit pants. His body froze as he heard the zip sound and knew what was coming next. “Oh Jared. You taste sooo good.” Moaned the principal as he dug his teeth into the tender flesh of the crook of the boy’s neck. Kind of like honey with a hint of cinnamon.”

Jared felt a sudden warmth oozing from that bite mark and knew he was bleeding. The principal just suckled from it like he was a vampire from some horrible movie. Guess in a way he is a vampire since they eat human, vampire, cannibals. Not very much difference to him.

Jared’s scream was muffled by the principal’s hand as he jerked the boy’s pants down to his ankles.

A silent, fat tear rolled down the boy’s cheek and disappeared into his ear as he felt the round meaty length slide up his butt crack. He gave it one last try as he made the plea with his eyes but the principal was too far gone to care. Not that he even bothered to care in the first place.

Pain ricocheted through out his body as he felt a tear in his puckered opening as the principal forced himself in him, burying himself to the hilt. Ass burning as he felt like he was being ripped inside out. Jared bucked against the principal, struggling and fighting for freedom. This only heightened the man’s pleasure as he continued to assault the boy’s rectum.

Jared was screaming deep within his throat since he was being gagged with the man’s lips once again. That thick tongue being shoved down his throat. He could barely breathe. He tried to pretend he was anywhere else, he even tried to pretend that the principal was Jensen but Jensen was never this rough with him, infact, he was always gentle. Nothing like this man who is brutally raping him. Jared’s limbs began to flail uncontrollably causing the principals hand to come slamming down on his bare ass cheek. Jared’s body jerked as the man found this to be a quite tantalizing new kink. Over and over the slaps were delivered. In and out the principal rammed into him. Jared turned his face shamefully to the side, eyes focused on bottom half of the files that were closest to the floor as he felt a warm liquid fill his abused anus.

He was temporarily relieved thinking that the principal was done with him as the man stood up when suddenly he felt a rush of air brush past him as the belt came slamming down. Over and over the licks were delivered. He tried to curl into a fetal position to protect himself the best way he can then he felt a hand come down and finger fold into a fist in the back of his hair as the principal yanked violently pulling the boy in a kneeling position. “That’s right. You my little bitch aren’t you. You like when I treat you like a whore. On your knees and start sucking.”

Jared pulled back, pursing his lips tightly together. The principal growled and jerked the boy’s head back and kicking him as hard as he can in the chin. The severity of the blow caused Jared to chomp down on his own tongue, his mouth filling with the metallic flavor of his blood. Jared’s lips quivered as tears made their way down through a scolding path staining his cheeks. The principal still having a tight hold of the boy’s hair, pulled his head forward in a jerking motion, his knee connecting with Jared’s nose. “Now I said suck it and if you bite down, I’ll make sure to cut yours off right where you stand.”

Jared stopped struggling instantly allowing the principal to maneuver his head aligning directly in front of his crotch. He parted his lips upon command, nearly joking on the long meaty length of the man’s cock.

With his head tilted back, his hips started thrusting forward. “Good boy. I knew you had it in you. My little bitch. Those lips were made for sucking cock. 

Jared’s eyes slammed shut as his mouth filled with the vinegary flavor of the principals cum. His throat opening and closing forcing the urge to purge to remain at bay. The principal was so lost in ecstasy that he didn’t notice that the boy didn’t swallow, instead his cum leaked out of the corners of the little boy’s mouth. Once done, the principal looked down at his softening dick and noticed the boy’s blood on it. His face suddenly became dark with rage. “WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO? LOOK AT THE MESS YOU MADE. HOW DARE YOU GET BLOOD ON MY FUCKING DICK.” With his belt still in hand, he brought it down marking the boy’s flesh. Jared cried out in agony as he felt the tear through out his body as the belt cut through him. The abuse seemed to go on forever until the principal finally pulled back. “You have an hour of work left to do. I expect to see a dent in those files so that I can go ahead and start burning some of them.”

After the door shut and of course locked, Jared curled in on himself, crying for what it was worth. He wished his buddy Jensen was here to hold him to the point where he felt protected but how can he explain this when he was too ashamed that he even allowed this to happen? 

Slowly he pushed his way painfully to his feet crying out from the burning sensation in his abused ass. Each movement brought on a different form of agony. They need to find a way to get the hell out of here before one of them ends up dead.

Blindly, he grabbed a handful of files shoving the bottoms of them in the front band of his jeans while his shirt kept the files immobile against his stomach. Finally the door opened, grateful, he shuffled like an old man out of that room.

The five boys were waiting in the basement for Jared’s arrival. Each had their own piece of evidence displayed before them.

Jensen started pacing the room worried that Jared was running a little late. What was keeping him? He usually waited for his buddy in their room and they would walk out together but since Jared didn’t show up, he had to go on without him.

Jared inched his way through the yard. Each careful step bringing an agony of their own. He whimpered with each movement as a searing pain shot through him and there was no way of easing his discomfort no matter how he tried.

The five boys’ heads jerked to the side as they heard then saw the wood being carefully dragged over. 

Jensen let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding as he saw he buddy appear before them.

Jared stood by the bottom step where the shadows blanketed the most. Eyes downcast as he reached beneath his shirt to retrieve the folders. “I-I didn’t have time t-to read these b-but I g-grabbed them anyway. I h-hope th-they’re w-what we’re l-looking for….”

“Jay?” Jensen interrupted. “Why don’t you come in a little closer so that we could see you?”

Jared stood frozen in place; eyes still averted to the floor, his hand remained out as he was ready to transfer the files to his buddy’s hand.”

“Something’s not right.” Mumbled Misha to the point where he was only heard by the other five boys.

“Shit.” Hissed Chad as realization slammed into him by a freight train.

A lone brow quirked up on Jeff’s forehead. “What?”

Looking at his buddy with his hand pointed at Jared, “Don’t you get it? They fucking raped him. “That’s exactly how I acted when Principal dick face raped me. Don’t you remember?”

Tom shifted in his seat uncomfortably. “I remember because it happened to all of us. One way to know for sure is to check the back of his pants. I’d bet you any money that he’s bleeding from his asshole.”

Jensen’s eyes clouded by tears as he swallowed back a sob. Walking slowly to his buddy with Chad behind him, Jensen tried to get a closer look at the taller boy but his face was completely hidden by shadows. 

Tom reached out to retrieve files mumbling an apologetic thank you. 

Jensen lifted his arm and placed his hand attentively on his buddy’s shoulder. Jared let out an inaudible whimper as he felt that oh so familiar searing pain. “Shhh. I’m just going to look at the back of your jeans. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Jared hadn’t moved a muscle as his buddy circled him. He didn’t see anything because of the shadows so he grazed his hand over Jared back side and felt a sticky wetness that was beginning to harden. He gently maneuvered his buddy to get a better look when Jared hissed out in pain then collapsed into his buddy’s strong arms bringing Jensen into a squatting position.

Jensen pulled Jared’s abused body against his, cradling him as Jared turned his head slightly dipping into the crook of his buddy’s neck, open mouthed sobbing, his body shook against the anguish and the pain.

The tears that Jensen fought so hard to contain finally forced their way to the surface, He breathed in hiccupping broken breaths as he rocked his buddy. The four other boys came forward huddling around the broken boy trying to lend him their strength. The light from the outside shifted giving them a better view of the cuts and bruises that marred the poor boy’s skin. They all cried shamelessly as they spilled protectively over the poor boy’s broken and battered body.

Jared clung to Jensen in desperation as he felt blanketed by the bodies around him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jared is dealing with the aftermath of his rape, Jensen and the rest of the guys investigate collecting evidents to bring this so-called school down. We are getting close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you getting a little bit tired of all the crying in this story? Yeah, me neither so keep reading and please let me know what you think.

With five of the boys sitting on crates, Jared sat on the floor with his head resting on his buddy’s lap. Jensen continued playing with his lover’s silky locks while Chad read the files. “So you didn’t read any of these files or you just took them?”

“Mhm.” Jared hummed sleepily relaxing into the fingers that gently roamed over his scalp as they gently but loosely took hold of a handful of his curls only to let them drop again.

Chad was still engrossed in one of the files. “Check this out. Freddy wrote, I am afraid to fall asleep, the images of the principal raping me keeps invading my mind. He started off telling me what a gifted person I am. That if I cooperate with him, he could get me an early dismissal plus write me up a recommendation to go to the best school in the united states so I can expand in my talents. He would have me read my writings to him and he showed me the interests that my parents never took the time to do. He said he was proud of me. My parents have never said that to me before and then he started touching me. I tried to pull away and then he started to get rough but it’s hard to scream when he has those big, slimy lips pressed against mine. He raped me in the ass, he bit me in the thighs, he tortured me. Every time I close my eyes, I keep seeing his face.” Chad stopped reading and moved on to the next file. “Eddie’s job was to clean the principal’s office now this file is from a kid name Kevin. I won’t go into detail but in a nutshell, he was raped by one of the instructors when he was asked to stay after class. Each of these students was raped and beaten by someone here of authority. Some of the boys gave themselves willingly to avoid punishment.”

Jared whimpered and shivered against his buddy’s leg. “Shhh.” Jensen crooned rubbing his hand comfortingly up and down his buddy’s back. “It’s gonna be okay. I’m here now.” He left out the part ‘I won’t let anyone hurt you again’ because they were all at a disadvantage and at the hands of these cannibals. He knew he couldn’t save his buddy from being hurt since he was out numbered. 

Tom looked innocently at his friends. “So what are they doing? Tenderizing the meat before they cook it?”

Jensen shook his head in disgust, “No, they’re just doing that because they are sadist. That’s all. It has nothing to do with them killing and cooking us.”

“Well, hasn’t anyone told them that they shouldn’t play with their food?” Jeff joked.

Misha looked over at Jeff disapprovingly. “It’s too soon to be making those kinds of jokes.”

Jeff was immediately contrite. “I’m sorry, it’s just that I start cracking jokes when I’m nervous or scared.”

Chad placed a comforting hand on his buddy’s forearm. “I know Jeff. We are all scared but what we got to do is stick together and no matter what happens, none of us are to turn on each other.”

The other guys nodded their head in agreement before Jensen finally spoke. “I took some packaged bacon and placed it in the freezer. Jeff did you get those recipes?”

Jeff shook his head. “Not yet. I tried but the kitchen was packed.”

Tom looked down at their wounded friend. “Jay? I know you want me to sit them out but I came up with an idea I think you’d like.” When Jared didn’t reply, Tom continued. “I was thinking that if someone is coming up to pick up the food or the food is being shipped out, then maybe I could find out where their pick up and drop off point is and follow them.”

Jensen snapped his fingers his sudden outburst making poor Jared jump. “THAT IS A GREAT IDEA. But before you do that, wait until Jeff is done finding the recipes. Misha, I want you to sneak your way to the office and see if you can find the receipts as I’m sure the principal keeps them on file; also I need for you to find out the shipment dates, I’m sure he would have those on file too. I will be on the look out for Jeff and Tom you will be on the look out for Misha. Jared’s done is job at a painful cost but he’s done it. Jay, I know you can’t rest tomorrow because those assholes won’t let you so just keep reading the files and see if you can come up with more information just incase like maybe perhaps old receipts, I don’t know.”

Jared nodded against his buddy’s knee. Good, now tomorrow we will not be holding a meeting since we’ll be too busy investigating. Jared will rest up when he gets out of work.”

Tom hesitantly raised his hand.

Jensen nodded at their friend. “Yea Tom?”

“Of all the sneaking around we do, how can we be sure we won’t be captured on camera?”  
Jeff decided to answer the boy instead. “These cameras are cheap pieces of shit. Once it gets dark, they can detect anything. That’s how we’ve been getting away with having our meetings at night. Now, I’ll take care of the cameras in the ceilings tonight when we are done here. Okay?”

Tom nodded relieved.

Jensen chuckled slightly earning himself a quizzical stare from four of their friends. “I was thinking that if they are cannibals and all that shit, why in the hell would they name a school or as Tom so eloquently put it the other night, a kitchen why in the hell would they name this place after a Kansas song, Carry on Wayward Son?”

“Because.” Jared mumbled against his buddy’s knee. “They didn’t name this place after this song, Wayward means unruly and disobedient.”

Jensen’s bottom lip pulled inward under his upper teeth in thought. “Well, if you put it that way, it’s not so funny at all.

 

After work, Jared stretched his body out on his bed, big mistake there, every inch of skin pulling against his raging muscles. The hot searing pain ricocheted throughout his body no matter what position he chose. He whimpered in pain as his eyes welled up with tears. He didn’t try and fight it, instead, he let them fall shamelessly onto his pillow. He wished his buddy was there to comfort him. He’d let him, He didn’t care anymore. He has already been humiliated and degraded, what was there left?

Misha crept into the old office like a thief in the night, jumping at each sound that filled the room only to laugh nervously to himself when it was his own breathing that startled him. His eyes trained in the darkness, picked up the silhouette of the matching filing cabinets that measured up to his chest. He swiped the imaginary sweat from his forehead; he always gets clammy when he’s nervous. Ever so carefully he pulled out the first drawer and started rifling his ways through the files. When he came up empty handed, he moved on to the next drawer. He kept moving from drawer to drawer until he found what he was looking for. With shaky fingers he ascertained the shipments pick up schedules. He carefully lifted up his shirt and slid them in the front waistband of his jeans to hold the files immobile and let his shirt fall back down. Moving on, he found another bit of information, sales receipts. They weren’t printed like your normal receipts, no, these were written out by hand. What are they, living in the dark ages?” Slowly and ever so carefully, he closed the last remaining filing cabinet door and slipped the receipts in the crotch of his underwear since they were a lot smaller than the files. 

Tom peered around the corner for any hint of intrusion. He thought he heard some footsteps and nearly through the door open to tell his friend to abort the mission but when he listened more closely, he found that to be the sound of the furnace kicking on. As his friend squeezed himself through the door quietly nearly scaring Tom out of his skin, he sighed in relief when his friend gave him a self satisfied smirk. The both tiptoes their way through the hall, pulling themselves up against the small rectangular window that was just above their heads, Misha grabbed Tom just below his knees and lifted him to where his elbows were griping the sharp under bite of that window. Tom huffed inward as he pulled himself up to a straddling position of the window under bite with his back hunched severely to avoid bumping his head on the window, he leaned over with his arm stretched and his fingers spread apart, Misha gratefully accepted the offer. Tom grunted inwardly as he pulled his friend up. Both boys dropped do the ground and froze as their feet made a muffled slapping sound. 

They both crept their way to the basement as they hid the files beneath the freezer.

Jeff and Jensen took the same rout Jared did to the kitchen but instead of climbing inside the ceiling because not one of them would be able to squeeze through the air vent, Jeff used the plastic tube that was connected to the medal sharp edged point of what used to be a ball point pen and picked the lock to the wooden door. This place was begging for people to escape since the doors are not made of heavy iron the way normal school or jail doors. It was made of cheap wood. Oh this was too easy. Jeff sucked in his gut if you call it that, and squeezed his way through the crack. He made sure that he snipped the wire to the alarm system the night before and those dumbass’ didn’t even think to correct the breech in security.

Once in the kitchen, Jeff search vigorously for the recipes having to be reminded by Jensen to keep the noise down so they won’t draw attention to themselves. He was disappointed when he came up empty. He was about to search further when his friend's eyes caught sight of the cooks on their way back from their break. He tapped his friend urgently on the shoulder. Irritated, Jeff turned around eyes catching Jensen’s as his friend started stabbing his finger to the direction of the door. As the noise grew closer, both boys backed into the shadows feeling their way to their escape route. Once they had reached safety, Jeff fell against Jensen. “Whew. That was a close one.”

Jensen was nearing the point of hyperventilation. “You’re telling me. Our job is over. We didn’t find anything. Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

Jensen entered their darkened bedroom, his ears perked up as he heard a faint sobbing.

Jared felt his bed dip near the corner, his frightened eyes darted to the silhouette or his buddy. His body instinctively relaxed when he noticed that it wasn’t an intruder in their room. “It hurts every time I move.” Jared sobbed.

Jensen only nodded his head before spreading his arms. “C’mere.”

Jared slowly yet painfully pushed himself up into a sitting position. Leaning into his buddies embrace, he buried his face into the crook of Jensen’s neck crying out his pain. 

Jensen in return held the sobbing boy, rocking him back and forth whispering comforting nonsense in his ear and in the back of his mind, he knew they were finally going to escape this hell hole. He just hope that help would arrive before he buddy fell victim to cannibalism. The very thought made him shudder as he held Jared tight. Willing his own tears to stay at bay.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Misha go on a little adventure. Keep reading and find out what it is.

Jared moved with ease throughout the entire day; thankfully the principal left him alone.

After work, five of the boys met in a basement. Jared went straight to his and his buddy’s cabin to catch a few winks of sleep and rest his abused body.

Jeff ripped out a page from his journal. Retrieving his pen from his pocket, he jotted down. His uncle’s address and handed it to Tom.

Tom silently accepted the address and shoved it into his pocket.

Jensen stepped forward and handed Tom the files that contained the missing students records and journals and other receipts and pick up dates. As Tom was about to turn around, his buddy stopped him. Staring over at Misha quizzically. “I am not going to let you do this alone.”

When he was about to argue, Misha held up his hand. “We do everything in pairs. It is the only way to ensure that the other one doesn‘t get caught.”

Tom gave a mute nod. Like a man being sentenced to his death, his face set like a stone statue, turned around and headed towards his mission, Misha trailing behind him.

Hiding behind a set of manicured bushes, they hunched towards the ground watching the men load the trucks with insolated freezer boxes of human meat. They heard one of the men announce that he needed to take a leak and the other guy give him what looked like permission before telling his partner that he was going to lock up the warehouse. Misha looked over at his buddy, jerked his head slightly to the side; a clear indication to make their move. 

Still hunched to the ground, knees complaining about the strain they were putting on them running in that position, once behind the truck, both boys slithered their way into the back like they’ve seen about a million times in the movies. The boxes were of a heaping load but the men had thrown some tarp over them and tied it down with rope. Although the rope was severely frayed in every direction, they still held firmly from one end of the truck to the other.

The two boys slipped through the opening just big enough to fit their bodies.

 

With their backs hunched and their knees pushed up all the way to their shoulders have been proven to be most uncomfortable. Tom shuddered to think that is exactly how he was positioned in the hole for a few days. It was too small to even stretch out. He developed a new condition called claustrophobia because of it. Misha saw the tremor that seemed to develop in his buddies body as Tom paled slightly; he reached out to give his buddy’s hand a reassuring squeeze before nodding his head towards the back of the truck. He felt that if Tom were to keep a lookout, it would keep his mind off of their current uncomfortable position. Both boys’ bodies banged painfully into the boxes as the truck bounced on the gravel, tires gripping aimlessly along the soft dirt sliding off to the side every now and then causing rock to fly. Tom had to jerk his head back to avoid having his eye knocked out by a flying pebble. 

As they reached close enough to their destination, Tom gave his buddy a nod. There was no need for words especially at a time like this, silent communication was mandatory. Both boys still hunched painfully, they didn’t realize their bodies could fold that way. It was a sure thing that they would feel the pain tomorrow, the evidence of their work. Misha mouthed the words, ‘on three.’ Once he got to three, both boys leaped out of the moving truck, thank God it wasn’t going that fast or that would have possibly ended their existence, or ended them into the infirmary. Thus still ending their existence since this was the biggest violation of rules anyone had ever pulled. The school would definatly know that the boys were onto them and they would need to be silenced.

Both boys hissed in pain as the rocks dinged through their denim and punished their legs. Well, at least they made it to safety. They quietly followed the truck only a few yards They were surprised to find that the school, academy or what did Tom call the place? Oh yea, a giant kitchen but the school had another warehouse just outside the compound. The deliveries took place at night. Always at night. Probably because it was less conspicuous than it is in the day time. It was the school’s own paranoia of someone seeing them in the day and following them to the compound that led them to do all the dirty work at night. Once a week, someone with yet another truck would drive by the warehouse or giant freezer; money would be exchanged and they would pick up the boxes only to sell the meat on the market, even grocery stores. That kind of meat had proven to be a big seller since it tastes like nothing the public’s ever tasted before and according to the files the the pick up date was tomorrow night. Both boys have long adjust their eyes to the dark giving them somewhat of a night vision although Tom was mildly afraid of the dark. That fear only magnified when he’s alone but having his buddy on his side, he felt protected. 

One of the men unlocked the iron heavy door propping it open with a couple of the boxes. As the men went back to the truck struggling with the knot in the frayed rope while the other began unrolling the tarp which to the boys relief seemed to take forever. Misha gave his buddy the nod and Tom slipped through the open door. 

There was nothing for Tom to do but wait until the men were done unloading the boxes, What looked like a warehouse from the outside turned out to be a giant freezer. Tom sat behind one of the boxes, knees drawn up to his shoulders for added warmth and his hands clasped over his mouth to prevent the puffs of steam that seeped through his fingers every time he exhaled.

Tom watched intently as the men were talking and stacking the meat; one of them complaining about not getting paid enough to do this. Once the last box was stacked, one of the guys grabbed the two boxes that were holding the door open and stacked them as well.

Tom began to break out in a cold sweat as one of the men hit the light switch before allowing the door fall heavily shut behind him.

Tom rose up on shaky limbs, inhaling deep ragged breaths, revulsion threatening to overwhelm him as the scent of frozen meat reached his nostrils. They didn’t stink since they didn’t have a chance to rot but knowing it was all human meat just churned his stomach. He felt his way through the stacks of boxes like a blind man, this wasn’t your usual darkness where he could adjust his eyes to, no this was advanced darkness. The darkness of the abyss. 

He was startled when he suddenly hit a wall and his wrist scraped across something sticking out of it, even though he couldn’t see a damn thing, he knew what it was. He let out a nervous sigh as his shaky fingers fumbled for the light switch.

As he lifted the smooth object up, florescent lighting illuminated the warehouse freezer, casting dancing shadows in the corners. It wasn’t that the shadows were moving on their own, if he squinted his eyes or moved even slightly, the shadows seemed to either grow or shrink. 

He could feel his pulse beat heavily against the hollow of his throat as the frightening realization struck him leaving his nerves as frayed as that rope that tied the meat down in the truck. This wasn’t your average freezer meat, he was surround by cut up body parts, corpses. He nearly jumped out of his skin as his mind decided to entertain his thoughts of zombies crawling out of those boxes. He chastised himself for being so damn stupid into thinking of such things a seven years old. 

Stiffly, body still quivering, he made his way towards one of those boxes, Carefully, he lifted up one of the sleeves just far enough to slip the files through but not enough to create a suspicious tear. When he was done, he took the packing tape that Jeff swiped from the principal’s office and began taping the piece of paper to the box addressed to Jeff’s Uncle at the police station. Mission complete.

Misha ducked just on the side of the building, peering around the corner nervously, hoping against hope that one of those delivery men didn’t forget something. He though he heard a noise; holding his breath he turned around with a shaky head. He chanced a look behind him only to discover it was he who stepped on a brittle pebble. He let that breath out in one deep haul but it did nothing to ease his tension. His heart slammed its beats against the wall of his chest reverberating through the inside hollow of his throat. The icy hands of fear still embracing his body, tightening its deathly grip. He knew he couldn’t relax until his friend was out of the war zone and into safety.

His heart leaped into his throat nearly knocking him unconscious from a quick lack of oxygen or strangulation or at least it felt that way when he saw the heavy metal door open and the familiar head of black hair was the first to push through. He heaved out a long breath, relief warming the cold fear he felt only moments ago.

Once Tom squeezed though the door not forgetting to hit the light switch, both boys ran all the way back to their cabins in a hunched position praying that they won’t get caught out past curfew.


	15. Chapter 15

He took his pocket knife and gently sliced through the packing tape where the edges of the box was evenly aligned. “Hey Kripke.”

Eric looked over at his partner who was leaning in the door way. “I was calling you for over five minutes but it seemed you were millions of miles away. Where’d you go.”

Eric looked up, a tired expression blanketing his features. “Sorry Michael. What’d you want?”

Michael blinked. “I was only asking you if you wanted to take a break, go over to that little café down the road for coffee is all.”

Eric shook his head. “Naw. I think I’ll stick around here and see what’s in this box.”

“Curiosity killed the cat.” His partner joked before he left Eric’s view.

Eric turning his attention to the box. It was address for him from the Wayward Boy’s School. He’s heard that name from somewhere but couldn’t quite place his finger on it. He jerked his hand back when his fingers grazed over something smooth in tight plastic. Once again he reached in the box fingers curling around one of the packages. His brows knit together in confusion when he pulled out a package of meat. He notices a thick file folder fell off to the side trapping itself between the tightly sealed packages of meat and the insulated freezer cardboard box. Gingerly, he opened up the file, laying on top of the papers was a letter from his nephew. He sat back down and began to read.

Dear Uncle Eric

It’s Jeff here. As you know, I am stuck here in the school for Wayward Boys. Nobody ever visits me or anyone else here. Me and my new friends have been investigating out found some startling information about this place. Everything you need to know is in these files. Please help us before it’s too late.

Love  
Jeff.

Eric ran his tongue over his dry lips to lubricate them and started peeling his way to the files. His eyes grew wide as he skimmed over the receipts and delivery dates. Grabbing the phone, his fingers trembled over the buttons.

“Michael here.” Came the voice on the other line.

“Mike.” Came Eric’s urgent reply. “I need you back here. NOW!”

Within ten minutes Michael came bursting in the door. Before he could utter a word, he found the box of packaged meat thrust in his hands. “I need you to take these into the crime lab and get me some DNA samples and find out what kind of meat this really is.”

“But it says imported chicken.” Michael pointed out.

“HUMOR ME.” Eric barked. Then he called his home stating that he was going to pull an all nighter. His wife argued on the other line that she was making his favorite dish. Barbeque chicken.”

“Well, I doubt after this barbeque chicken will be my favorite dish.” Eric chuckled bitterly.

“What?” The voice asked on the other line in confusion.

Eric bit the inside of his cheek. “Nothing hon. Just postpone my favorite dish okay?”

“Alright then.” She said on the other line disappointed. “Just whatever you do, please be careful.”

He chuckled. “I will.”

Once he hung up the phone, he began reading through the files. He was halfway through the second journal when a fax came in. He glanced at the clock as his fax machine hummed softly spitting the paper out slowly. He had been at his desk for twelve hours. It didn’t seem like that but usually when he was engrossed in something, he lost track of time. This irritated his wife so she would call him reminding him to come home. Once the machine got done spinning the sheet of paper out, another one started slithering it’s way through the crack. He sat there waiting until the papers came through. By the time the fax machine’s hum died down, he had a stack of papers on each meat. 

His eyes lit up with horror as he read the DNA on each and ever packaged meat. His arm snapped forward as he grabbed the phone. “Uh yea…. I know this is pretty late but this is urgent, I need to speak with the judge.”

After he explained his finding to the judge over the line, he was told to meet him at the court house so that he could see the files and DNA results himself as proof. Eric quickly agreed using yes sir or no sir with every other word.

Judge Steve Carlson was waiting on the steps of the court house when Eric arrived. “Come on in. You said it was urgent so now you’ve peeked my curiosity. Something about the imported chicken actually being human meat? Did I hear you correctly?”

Eric eagerly stepped forward. “Yes sir. It’s all here in these files. I would like to request a search warrant.”

The judge Carlson motioned Eric to follow him into his office. “Now, I believe this school was under investigation before am I correct?”

This was a new one for Eric since he wasn’t with this precinct when the investigations first started. He moved and transferred here when Jeff was ten. He wanted to live closer to his sister since she was abandoned by her husband and wasn‘t taking care of his nephew like a mother should. He wanted to be there for Jeff, even asked her to sign over custody to him and his wife but his sister refused so he decided to move closer so that he could watch over his nephew.

The judge looked over at Eric in consideration. “That’s right, you weren’t with us then, were you?”

Eric shook his head. “No sir. I don’t believe I was.”

The judge then retrieved their files, they were as thick as a phone book. “Well, it seems that twelve years ago this school was being investigated for tax evasion and tax fraud. We found out the staff there didn’t even have a license to teach or run the place. Their name was called the Troubled Child Institute then School For Troubled Teens. Every time we’d caught up with them, they would shut the school down and relocate somewhere else. Being privately owned instead of Government owned made it very difficult to find them. The addresses they used were bogus. I thought pretty sure that they have finally folded under. How’d you find out about this?”

Eric took in a deep stuttering breath, running his hands shakily through his hair. “My nephew. He was sent there. All this time I thought he was sent to go and live with his dad like his mother told me until I got this package in the mail.”

The judge Steve took out a piece of paper. “Search warrant granted but I want you to have back up and no one is to alert them about this in any way.”  
“But sir.” Eric responded. “If you don’t mind, I think that I’d rather start off with Michael and myself because I believe there was a leak on the force the last time is why they packed up and left. I think someone here is getting kick backs from them by keeping them on alert. I found a short note by a kid named Jared Padalecki stating that he is working in the records room at the school for Wayward Boys and he is told to separate the files that are over three years old so that the school could destroy them. I believe they’re onto us.”

The judge sighed and shook his head in disbelief. “If they are killing kids and selling their meat as poultry, then I’m sure they won’t have a problem killing two cops. I’m going to let you make the call on this one. I want you to select the cops you know isn’t going to give them the heads up and I want you to go in there without warning. I’ll get a hold of the FBI. This problem is much bigger than the local police can handle. Do you think there’s a leak in the FBI too?”

Eric shook his head “No sir, I do not because when an investigation is called for Tax evasion and tax fraud, the FBI usually are the ones to get involved but before we could ever reach them, the school had always folded under. No sir, I’m pretty sure that the leak is within the local police force.”

“I know the protocol for these types of crimes.” The judge gently chastised. “I didn’t become judge because I look good in a robe.”

Eric blushed. “Sorry sir.”

The judge wave off his apology. “Just keep this under your hat for now, I’ll have that warrant drawn within the hour.

Eric offered a quick thanks before exiting the judges chambers.

The judge searched through the police records as a sudden thought occurred to him. Each time the school relocated, they wouldn’t be stupid enough to pay a different police officer from each precinct. That would be too risky. No, it has to be one of their men who had transferred each time the school had relocated. He thumbed through each of the files when something alarming caught his eyes. Michael Rosenbaum. Single. That’s unimportant. He transferred here 11 years ago. Exactly at the same time the school relocated under a different name. It seemed that each time the school relocated, he transferred to their local precinct.

Eric was about to tell Michael of his meeting with the judge when the phone rang. “Kripke here.”

“Eric.” Said the voice on the other line. “I found our leak. Can you come down to the courthouse so that you and I could talk in private?”

This surprised Eric since the judge never called him before. This must be serious. “Yes sir. Michael and I….”

“Just you.” The voice interrupted. “I only want to see you. Do NOT say a word to your partner.”

Erick’s eyebrow furrowed together into a frown. “Alright sir. I’m on my way.”

Michael looked over at his partner in confusion. “What’s goin’ on?”

Eric chuckled nervously. “Oh, I’m sure it’s nothing. The sergeant wants to see me. I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“Well, you want me to back you up?” Michael offered. “If you’re in trouble for something, I’m sure I can get you out of it.”

Eric shook his head absently. “No, I’m sure it’s nothing serious. Probably wants to know why my wife is always calling here.”

Michael shrugged his shoulders. “Well…. Okay but if you need me….. You know where I’m at.”

Eric gave his partner a brief nod before he was out the door.

One he entered Judge Carlson’s chambers, the judge motioned him to sit down. “I believe I found out leak.”

Eric blinked surprised. “Wow, that was fast sir.”

Judge Carlson looked down at his files. “You’re not going to like what I’ve got to tell you….” 

Without waiting for a response he continued. “It’s your partner. Every time the school relocated, I would transfer to a different precinct. I thought it might be a coincidence which would be one hell of one considering the time frame so I did a little digging and found out that he had money transferred into his account by the same organization that was being investigated at the time. Now what I decided to do because the address is no where to be found. I’m not saying that it doesn’t exist. I’m just saying that it is a difficult one to find so what I have done is located the FBI. They are sending some of their men right over. Once they are here, I will call you and you will let your partner know. Now I am pretty sure that he will be warning them in person since they don’t want to leave a paper trail of their communications over the phone unless they are that stupid and judging from how well they had been dodging the legal system, I’d say no. When you receive that call, you will then tell your partner. When he goes to warn the school for Wayward Boys, we will put a tracking device underneath his car, I have men doing that as we speak and you little friend will lead us straight to them.”

“Yes sir.” Eric responded as if Judge Carlson had asked him a question.

“Good. Now I want you to leave my chambers. This conversation never took place.”

Eric left silently. This was a lot to take in and this job was proving to be bigger than he thought. Maybe when all of this is done, he’ll get promoted but he and Michael have been friends for a long time now. How could he be the be the leak? It’s not possible is it? Then again Judge Steve Carlson had never stirred him wrong and he’s one of the most trusted judges he’s ever known.

He doesn’t know how long he sat there when his phone rang. Just as he suspected, it was the judge. Everything has been set and was going as scheduled.

Eric quickly dialed his partner’s desk. “Hey Michael, the judge just called and he’s got the DNA results of the meat and guess what?”

“What?” Called the irritated voice on the other line.

“It’s not imported chicken at all.” Eric offered ignoring the irritation in his partner’s voice. “He’s already contacted the local FBI. They are on their way, he drew up the search warrant, we leave in a couple of hours.” Then he hung up the phone before his partner could respond. 

Within fifteen minutes, Eric came out of his office as instructed by the judge at the same time he saw one of the FBI agents step out from the shadows. “Good work officer.” Then the agent extended his hand.

Eric hesitated before excepting the handshake gesture. “Thank you sir.”

The agent cleared his throat. “I’m FBI Agent Jim Beaver. I understand that you have a nephew going to that school.”

Geeze how much did Judge Carlson tell him? “Yes sir I do.”

Agent Jim Beaver averted his eyes briefly. “Yea, I understand how that goes. My grandson goes there.”

Erik shot the agent an interested look. “Really?”  
Agent Jim chuckled sadly. “Yup. I’m afraid so. His name is Jensen Ackles. Never seen him before because his parents shut me out of his life the day he was born and now look where he ended up. That’s why I took this assignment. So I could find him and take him home with me.”

Eric looked towards the empty hall wistfully. “Yea. I plan to do the same with Jeff. He’s not a bad kid. Just made some bad choices is all.”

Agent Jim Beaver nodded in agreement. “They’re all good kids who’s made bad decisions. They just need structure and proper guidance. Now, let’s go. You’re riding shot gun with me.”

Agent Jim Beaver pointed to the tracking device on the screen. “You see that red dot there? That’s your partner’s vehicle. Man he sure didn’t waste any time.”

Eric stared out the passenger window silently as the agent started the engine they were finally going blow this case wide open and hopefully save his nephew. Michael be damned because if he is indeed warning these people, he is going to kill him with his bare hands.


	16. Chapter 16

“No sir.” Cried Jared hanging on to the lip of the window seal as the principal pulled at his ankles. “P-please. I’ll be good. I promise.”

“You’ve had your warning.” The principal bit. “And what did you do? You kick me after I was trying to be nice. Nope. It’s the hole for you. You little prick now come on.”

“NO.” Jared screamed causing the principal to drop his legs, he lunged forward grabbing the sobbing boy by the hair slamming his forehead into the concrete wall just below the window he was clinging to.

The principal breathed a sigh of relieve when the room was suddenly filled with silence. He wrapped his arms around the boy’s torso; Jared’s head lulled forward as his arms lay limply to the side.

The principal waddled backwards as he dragged the unconscious boy out of the records room. “Sir, you need any help.” Asked the male secretary at the desk.

“Yes.” The principal grunted, “This little bastard is heavier than I thought. You grab his feet, I got him under the arms.”

The secretary immediately obeyed as if he were programmed to do so. Both men huffed as they waddled. The boy was all muscle. It’s what contributed to his weight. Although his muscles have not pronounced themselves visually yet as he was still growing.

As they headed down the hall, the principal directing the secretary on which way to go until they stopped outside a familiar door. When the secretary looked at the principal, eyebrows furrowed in confusion the principal explained. “First we’re going to strip him of all his clothing, then we will commence to a public beating. He assaulted me so he must pay the price.” 

 

The secretary nodded mutely before the principal waved him away leaving him the final instructions to prepare for the boy’s beating.

The other boys were just about to slide their credit cards into the time slots as their shifts just ended. Not only does their credit card contain points for privileges and cash for food and necessities, but they were also used as a time card. As Tom slid his card in the slot, an announcement sounded over the loud speaker of the compound announcing that they had to attend an assembly on the double. This caused the compound to be filled with endless confused murmuring. They have never had an assembly at the end of the day like that. It has always been during one of their classes which meant the crime doer must have committed a very serious offense for everyone to be called to an emergency assembly like that.

All the boys came together in a single file line. As they drew close to the building, their murmuring died down to complete silence.

“I SAID WAKE UP.” Hissed the principal in the taller boys face followed by a flat handed smack against his cheek.

Slowly Jared’s eyes fluttered open. He jerked one arm and then the other before noticing they were suspended to the concrete wall above his head on each side of him. The meddle cuffs digging in his wrists. For a second, he didn’t know where he was until one of the instructors flicked on the light.

Jared’s eyes were round with horror as he saw that he was in the auditorium filled with the entire student body.

The principal backed away from the boy, turning his attention to the audience. “As you see, I have stripped the boy of his clothing. In doing that, I have stripped him of his dignity and he will suffer the same humiliation he has inflicted on us all. I have been victimized by this boy you see before you. He had ruthlessly kicked me where no man should ever kick another. In doing that, he has brought shame upon us all and now he must be punished.”

Jensen was about to lunge forward to save his buddy, his friend, his lover but Chad held fast to prevent Jensen from following the same fate as Jared.  
Jensen’s head snapped towards Chad shooting daggers to the boy trying to restrain him. “They’re going to kill him and you want me to just stand here and watch?”

“Yes.” Chad shot back. “Because there are the five of us against all of them. Nobody else is willing to stand up to them so who do you think will win?”

Misha placed his hand comfortingly on the other boy’s back. “He’s right Jen and how do you think Jared will feel if you had to suffer along side of him? We need you man. Don’t blow it.”

Jensen stopped struggling but he refused to relax. Four of the boys hovered around him just incase he decided to try and play hero to his buddy. 

Jensen clinched his fist with each blow his buddy received. He even tried defending Jared’s actions to their friends who already knew that the boy fought in self defense, nodding in response to Jensen’s incessant ramblings.

Jensen tried to lunge for ward once again as each instructor kicked the boy in the genitals with their steel toed boots. It took all four boys to hold him back.

Jared screamed in agony as he felt the searing pain ricochet through out his body while his genitals were being abused. 

One of the instructors lit up a cigarette and squished it mercilessly onto the screaming boy’s tongue. “Come on Jared, we could have sworn you had a pain kink since to kicked the principal in the gonads, like you did.”

The other instructors laughed at the taunting.

It seemed to Jared like the beatings and the torture went on for hours and was relieved when the instructors grew bored of him and one of them turned towards the crowed. “Let this be a lesson to all of you, should you ever assault one of your superiors, you will suffer the same fate as Jared Padalecki.”

Jensen’s face was completely drenched with tears as he watched his buddy being tortured. He watched in horror as Jared’s skin was broken and strips of blood flawed his flesh.

They didn’t bother calling Jensen to the front to come and collect his buddy. Instead the principal took that chore upon himself.

Jared awoke only to find everything around him was pitch black. He tried to move only to find out that where ever they put him, it was cramped. He lifted his head to have a better look around hoping that his eyes would adjust to the darkness when his head hit something solid. He tried to move his arms but they too hit something solid. 

A dull ache slithered up his spine. He tried to scoot forward when his chin bumped into his knees. His breath caught as he discovered that he had been put in what they call the hole. He didn’t know why they called it that since it was clearing a durable meddle box that was so small that they had to fold him in just to get him to fit. There was not even enough room for him to stretch his arms or to lift his head. Instead, his chin was resting forcibly on his knees with his lengthy arms hugging them. The small box smelled of old urine and feces which meant he was to use the bathroom where he sits. Thankfully, he was still naked because that would be gross.

Jared looked up as the blinding light assaulted his eyes. “Meal time,” Came the voice above him as the raw human mean was poured into the box. “Oh and if you get thirsty, just suck the juice from the meat. That’ll quench ya.”

Jared hissed in pain as the meat and juices splattered against his open wounds.

He was about to plead for his mercy when the meddle box lid closed as fast as it had opened. Then he heard a clicking noise which he identified as being the lock. 

He didn’t know how long he had been in the box since the beating took place, it was pushing to be evening and now it was broad day light and he could hear the sound of running feet which meant that physical therapy was taking place.

Jared let out a whimper that turned into full blown sobbing. 

Sometime in the night, he heard his buddy and their four friends talking to him through the crack of the box. All they got in return was a fearful, pain filled cry followed by, “I’m scared, it stinks and it’s dark in here.” He repeated those words like a mantra pulling on Jensen’s heart strings.

Jensen had to practically be dragged away to avoid being caught. His initial plan was 2 spend the night outside the box to keep his buddy company while whispering soothing words knowing full well that they wouldn’t do Jared any good.

Jared was unaware of how long he had been in the hole. He could usually tell what time it was by his feedings. Three times a day, raw meat was poured into the box. His stomach churned as he smelled the raw flesh that rested limply all over his body and around his feet and ass. 

His body convulsed into dry heaves as the meat began to spoil

Day number seven or rather it was night when the five boys decided to visit Jared. Jensen’s heart broke for the boy as he heard the shame and disgust coming from inside the meddle box. “I’m sitting in my own piss and shit and there are things crawling all over me. I think they’re maggots from the rotted meat Jen. Oh God I can feel them wiggling.”  
Jensen’s voice broke. “I’m so sorry Jay. Oh God I am so sorry. I have trying to find a way to get you out but I can’t. I am so sorry.”

“Not your fault Jen.” Jared weakly mumbled. His words almost slurred. “Not your fault.” Then, all was quiet.


	17. Chapter 17

Once the four boys practically carried Jensen back to his and Jared’s cabin since he refused to go willingly, They knew better than to carry him in because even though the camera’s couldn’t pick up their images in the pitch blackness of of the cabin, it can still pick up the extra voices. Another rule was that the boys could not visit one another. No company was allowed and they couldn’t let themselves get caught disobeying the rules when they are so close to escaping this hell hole.

Jeff grabbed a hold of his friend’s shoulder’s causing Jensen to winces slightly at the tight grip the other boy had on his shoulders. Fingers digging painfully into his rounded, muscular flesh.

Jeff gave no heed to his friend’s discomfort. “Now I want you to listen and listen good Jensen. We will get Jared out of that hole. Mark my words. Now, I don’t want you to go having negative thoughts that the guy won’t make it because Jared is a lot stronger than you think. He may not look it but he is. If you think that he’s gonna end up dying in there, then you don’t have much faith in him at all.”

Jeff’s words at the end stung Jensen and he tried to believe him but they really didn’t know Jared as well as he does. Without him to keep his buddy company, Jared would give up on himself. That much he knew but he kept that bit of knowledge to himself and just offered his friends a nod of agreement just to pacify them.”

“Good.” Responded Jeff, his voice much gentler this time. “Now, just get your rest. Everything is going to turn out just fine. I just know it.”

Once Jensen entered into the cabin the sounds of his friends voices grew farther away until all was silent, he knew they were finally gone and he could make his move.

“Jay?” Jensen called through the slit in the medal box that was used as an air hole. “I’m here baby.”

Jensen received a whimper in response. His heart broke as he heard the loneliness in that whimper. “It’s okay baby. I couldn’t find a way to bust you out of here so I decided to keep you company.

Another whimper.  
“Shhh.” Jensen comforted through the slit in the medal box before he started singing ‘I can’t fight this feeling’ by REO Speedwagon. His voice even caught a couple of times as the unshed tears threatened to make themselves known. He barely even noticed when the whimpering died down. He actually sang himself to sleep.

Jensen’s dreams were plagued with nightmarish images of his buddy battered and bloody being hauled out in a pine box. The rest of the student body had to bare witness to the burial of his soul mate, his one true love. After the funeral service, his buddy was dug back up and cooked to perfection and he along with everybody else had unknowingly ate him. The principal had called him to his office only to profess that they had served him his buddy. Then the other instructors were laughing maliciously as he shook his head in denial crying no over and over again. They only laughed harder at seeing the boy crumble before them. Jensen’s eyes glazed over with insanity as he charged at the principal. One of the instructor’s grabbed the struggling boy and tossed him onto the floor. Jensen screamed out in pain as he felt the hard blows of their steel toed boots.

“Jensen.” Cried Jeff as he nudged their friend a little harder in the thigh. “Come on, wake up man.”

Jensen continued to fight back earning a harder blow to the thigh. Immediately his eyes snapped open. “I’m sorry I kicked to so hard. Continued Jeff. “ But man you are a heavy sleeper. Come on before they catch you out here.”

 

Once the boys were seated in their first hour class listen to the instructor bellow about how worthless they are to society, just a waste of space that their own parents could not handle, Jensen’s thoughts were on his buddy. Cold, scared, alone and possibly hungry not to mention the excruciating amount of pain he was in when he finally snapped to attention as the instructor yelled out his name. “Damn it Jensen, get your head out of your ass and go see the principal. He called your name over the loud speaker.”

Jensen blushed as all eyes were on him “Yes sir.”

As Jensen reached the door, the instructor stopped him. “Oh and since you seem to not be paying attention in class. You will suffer the consequences of your own stupidity.”

Jensen lowered his head like a battered puppy muttering a quick yes sir as he turned the knob.

The secretary leaned forward pressing his index finger to the intercom. “Jensen Ackles is here to see you sir.”

“Send him right in.” Came the voice at the other end.

Jensen sat uncomfortably in the black, leather, over stuffed chair as the principal narrowed his eyes taking in the full view of the boy that sat before him. His eyes crinkling in the corners as he offered Jensen a friendly smile but his eyes remained hard and unfeeling. 

Jensen jumped eyes never leaving the hand that reached behind the principal’s back.

As soon as the principal’s fingers wrapped loosely around the box he was looking for. He gave an inward chuckle as the boy sitting before him jerked back as he brought the box forward. “Chocolate?” The principal offered while opening the lid.

Jensen shook his head nervously.

Still holding the box, “Are you sure because they are really good.”

“No sir.” Jensen’s voice quivered.

The principal laid the box down behind him. “Okay Jensen. Let’s just cut to the chase as to why you’re here. I see a lot of potential in you and what comes with that potential is change…. A change for the better. That’s what I see in you. I might even release you early. You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

“Yes Sir.” Came that same quivering response. Eyes scanning the principal for any signs of deception keeping on his guard.

The principal nodded his approval. “I’m glad to hear that so before I can release you, you must first past this final test. It’s not a hard one, it’s to prove your loyalty to us. You got that?”

Jensen nodded swallowing the dry lump in his throat.

The principal started to pace the room, arms crossed behind his back. “Okay, you see…. Well…. One of the instructors said he could have sworn he seen you prowling the compound with four other boys just to see your friend. As ludicrous as it sounds, I still have to address these issues and that’s what I’m doing right now.”

Jensen started to shake his head in the negative when the principal spoke again. “Now before you answer, I must tell you that another instructor saw you sleeping by the hole your buddy is confined in so think long and hard before you decide to answer that question.

Jensen knew that he had been busted and lying about it would do him no good so he nodded in affirmation.

The principal could feel his rage building up but decided to stamp it down for the time being. Now, one last question before I release you from this school and I want you to answer truthfully, who were the four other guys that came with you?”

“No one sir.” Jensen lied anyway.

The principal shook his head in disappointment. “Jensen. I thought you were better than that. Do you honestly think if it was one of them sitting in my office they would keep your name quiet?” Without waiting for a response, “No they wouldn’t so why are you protecting them?”

“There was no one else sir.” Jensen lied once again.

The principal clicked his tongue in disapproval. “Jensen. I don’t think you’re getting the big picture here. Their names for your freedom. How could you not want to pass that up?”

Jensen averted his eyes nervously. “There was no one sir…. Just me.”

The principal sighed, his voice laced with anger. “Look you son of a bitch. I tried being nice to you. I even decided to make a deal with you that the other students would kill for but you refuse to give up the names of the four boys that accompanied you to the hole your buddy is in so I am done playing nice now you will tell me the names of the four boys or receive punishment for with holding information and lying about it.”

Jensen shook his head stubbornly, trying to put on a brave face not allowing the principal to intimate him even though his body had betrayed him by letting the principal see the tremors.”

“Fine.” The principal bit, his voice eerily calm. “Have it your way but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

The principal pushed the buzzard on his intercom calling selected instructors.

The instructors were surprised that the principal didn’t want to have an assembly so that they can beat the boy publicly but he wanted to savor the beatings of this one without being under the watchful eyes of the other boys.

Jensen struggled as they suspended his arms above his head, He screamed in agony as the first blow of barbed wire pierced his skin. After each blow, he was told to give up the names of the other four boys. Each time he shook his head earning him more blows. He even felt the searing burn of a cigarette being pressed against one of his cuts making it’s way through layers and layers of flesh until there was a small burn hole with blood oozing out. That instructor repeated the methods as the barbed wire stripped his skin, the color of crimson slithering through the deepened cuts. Tears rushing down the boys cheeks but he still wouldn’t give them the names of the four boys.

One of the instructors leaned over to the other, eyes sparkling with amusement as he whispered gleefully in his ear. The other instructor nodded his head eagerly. “Jensen, I want you to know what your buddy is feeling right now in the hole, Then he poured a bowl of maggots into the boy’s cuts. Some attempted to fall onto the floor but he pressed it in being careful not to smash the the grayish white creatures.

Jensen screamed in horror as he felt the slithering of the slimy creatures burrow their way into his cuts. 

The principal’s eyes twinkled with amusement as they found a new way of torture. “Yea and seeing that your buddy in that hole is as naked as the day he was born, I’m pretty sure that some maggots crawled up his asshole, maybe through his dick hole as well.”

Jensen sobbed profusely, body shaking violently against the concrete wall. “Gonna give us their names?” The principal asked as he held the barbed wire over his shoulder.

Jensen only shook his head in response before the principal brought it down, the shards of the barbed wire slicing across the boy's chest.

The principal and the instructors continued their torture. Eventually, they are going to beat this kid into submission or kill him, which ever comes first.


	18. Chapter 18

Jim kept his distance from Michael’s vehicle. The key to being a good agent is to make sure you’re not caught. Eric kept his eyes glued to the red dot. “It’s amazing with this new technology.”

“Hmm?” Jim was barely paying attention.

“Technology.” Eric repeated. “It’s amazing because we don’t have to follow the vehicle per say, all we had to do was insert the tracking device and follow where the read dot takes us.”

“It’s called a GPS.” Jim educated.

“I know that.” Huffed Eric. “What I’m saying is things are so much simpler now than they were in the back woods days.”

“Yea well.” Jim agreed. “They definatly make our jobs easier.

Jim pulled the vehicle behind the warehouse just outside the compound.

Jim unfastened his seat belt; leaning over the edge of the front seat, he reached his arms towards the back, lifting up the digital recording device. “I also stuck a micro recorder into his coffee so that we could hear him without hiding behind some object risking our necks.”

Eric gave the elderly man a concerned look. “But isn’t that dangerous?”

Jim handed a set of ear buds to the younger man. “Not really. It comes in a capsule. It’s almost the same thing they use in some hospitals where they’ll get the patient to swallow a capsule. Only it’s a video camera that takes X rays instead of using a bulky machine. When they are finished, they let the patient go home and he shits it out. No harm done to the patient. We at the FBI agency use those same techniques but instead of a micro video camera, it’s a recorder and the voices we hear are transmitted to this digital recording device.”

When Eric stared in awe, Jim chuckled. “Put in your ear buds so that we can hear what is being said.”

Jim turned up the volume listening intently to the voices coming through.

“Michael. Long time no see.” Greeted the principal.

Michael licked his dry lips nervously. “I have some bad news and you know I wouldn’t have called and asked you to meet me here if I had nothing to offer.”

“Okay,” The principal responded, voice tinged with annoyance. “What’s the bad news? I had to leave right in the middle of punishing a fellow student so this had better be good.”

“Well.” Continued Michael. “My partner Eric told me that some of your students have been investigating on their own and they have found some incriminating evidence against this school and I don’t know how the boys did it but they had managed to mail the evidence to the police station.”

The principal grit his teeth. Those fucking bastards have destroyed everything. They won’t get away with this, not by a long shot. If he has to torture every student in the school just to get to the right one then so be it. “You weren’t followed were you.”

Michael shook his head dramatically. “No, I took all the necessary precautions while making my way here. The police force doesn’t have a clue that I was coming here.”

The principal nodded his approval. “Here’s your usual pay now once I get these students loaded on the bus, we’re relocating. You know what you have to do.”

Michael nodded in agreement. “Yea, I’ll put in for a transfer right away.”

“I don’t think so. Nobody is going anywhere.”

Both men turned towards the voice coming from the open door way of the warehouse. 

“Eric.” Michael squeaked. “What are you doing here?”

“Gathered evidence on you.” Eric’s voice was colored with anger.

“Look, Eric…. I….” Michael started.

Eric shook his head with disappointment, eyes locked on his partner. “No Michael, you can’t lie your way out of this one so don’t even try.”

Well, plan A failed miserably so Eric decided to try a different approach. “I can give you each a cut of the money.”

Jim stepped forward to the point that he was almost nose to nose with Michael. “DON’T TRY AND INSULT US BUT OFFERING YOUR DIRTY MONEY. MY GRANDSON GOES HERE.”

“AND MY NEPHEW GOES HERE.” Eric chimed in. “YOU’RE A POLICE OFFICER FROM CRYING OUT LOUD. WHERE IS YOUR INTEGRITY? YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THAT UNIFORM.”

Jim looked over at Eric. “Read him his rights.”

“My pleasure.” Mumbled Eric as he unhooked the handcuffs he kept dangling from the belt loop of his uniform pants. “Turn around please and put your hands behind your head.”

“This is ludicrous.” Argued Michael. “But obeyed never the less.”

Eric grabbed one wrist and then the other holding them firmly behind the man’s back. “You have a right to remain silence. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law. You have a right to an attorney, if you can not afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you by the court.”

At the same time Eric was reading the Miranda rights to his partner, Jim was doing the same with the principal. Once in the car with the two men in the back seat, Jim spoke. “Now we’re not going to take you straight to jail, you are first going to show us to the compound.” 

The principal although he was a greedy man, if he was going down, he is taking everyone else done with his. That’s why he was very cooperative with the police officer and the FBI agent.

Jim got on his CB while the principal gave him directions to the compound. “Uh…. Yea….We’re gonna need some back up and keep a couple of ambulances on call just in case.”  
Once they got to the compound, they waited in the principal’s office for back up to arrive.

The four men swiveled in their seats as the heard a heavy knocking at the door. Eric got up to answer it. He handed the search warrant over to the other officer.

“You guys search the premises, I’m going to look for my nephew.”

The other officer gave a brief nod before retreating out the door.

He was about to head straight for the school building when a couple of officers ran up to him. “Detective Beaver said that we are to accompany you, nobody is allowed to wonder the compound alone.”

That made perfect sense to Eric. If these people are killing their students and preparing their meat to go on the market as well as eating some themselves, then they wouldn’t think twice about killing a cop. He was about to respond when he heard voices off in a distance. It sounded like a drill sergeant making the students run laps. Abandoning his original plan to start with the classes first, he followed the voice. 

The instructor and the students stopped in mid run as they saw the three police officers.

Eric held up his wallet that contained his police identification. “EVERYONE STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING. THIS PLACE IS NOW UNDER INVESTIGATION.”

The instructor got in Eric’s face. “Investigation? On what grounds?”

“On the grounds that we have some incriminating evidence against you.” Eric bit. “And we already have a search warrant to search the premises so no funny business. 

Upon hearing his uncle’s voice, Jeff launched forward. “UNCLE ERIC, UNCLE ERIC.”

Eric held out his arms wrapping them around the body that slammed into him. “I’m sorry it took me so long to get here Jeffery but you are safe now.”

Jeff only sobbed in response clinging to his uncle even tighter.

“Okay, I want every inch of this compound searched.” Came a voice from a distance. “We have to find out if there are any more boys besides the one on the fields. Check the building to for that matter.”

A young officer came up to agent Jim. “Sir, what do you want us to do with the files in the principal’s office?”

“Confiscate them.” Responded Agent Jim without hesitation. “Everything here is evidence.”  
Jeff pulled back from his uncle’s embrace slightly, turning his attention to where the voices were coming from. “There’s a hole.”

Jim’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “A what?”

“A hole.” Jeff repeated. “It’s more like a medal box really but they call it a hole. Jared has been kept in there for two in a half weeks now. It’s where they keep guys as punishment if they’ve misbehaved somehow. It’s hard to find.”

“You know where this hole is?” Jim questioned. 

Jeff nodded. “Yes sir.”

“Okay. You show the young officer where it is.” Instructed Jim. “I’m going to have a look inside the building. My grandson has to be around here somewhere.”

Eric placed his hand comfortingly on his nephew’s shoulder. “I’m coming with you. It’s been too long. There’s no way I’m letting you out of my sight now.”

Jeff gave his uncle a nervous, strained chuckle. Eyes still watery with the other half of the tears that were left behind, not ready to travel on their own down his cheeks.

It was quite a hike to the hole but when they reached it, they were both pretty exhausted. Jeff fell to his knees and places his lips to the crack of the medal box. “Jared? Jared can you hear me?”

No response. 

“Oh, God Jared, please answer me. Help is here. We are saved.”

Again no response.

Jeff turned his fearful eyes to the young officer with a quiver in his voice. “Oh God, I think we’re too late.”

The young officer signaled Jeff to stand back. “Jared, my name is officer Logan. Can you hear me?”

This time there was a weak, barely audible whimper.

Jeff’s breath hitched as a flutter of hope caressed his body.

The young officer called the station. “Hello sir, I am at the school for Wayward Boys and there is a young boy who is locked in a medal box and we need a crow bar to break the lock.  
Then he stopped to listen to the voice on the other line.

“Yes sir. He is alive but barely so we need an ambulance as well.”

More listening to the voice on the other line.

“Okay. Thank you sir.”

Jim heard a faint sobbing coming from the auditorium. He cocked his head to the side following the invisible trail that voice was leaving.

Standing in the doorway, he saw the silhouette of a chained boy or young man dangling with his arms loosely suspended to the wall. “Shit.” He mumbled to know one in particular. 

As he drew closer to the sobbing figure, he had come to recognize as being his grandson. 

Although he was prohibited from visiting the boy, he stalked him for many years watching him grow up. Many people would consider stalking to be creepy or against the law but he meant the boy no harm. He only wanted to see him and watch him grow. He saw him develop many friends, he even saw him get his heart broken once or twice. Hell he even broke some hearts of his own. He was never repulsed to learn that his grandson was gay. He is after all, his grandson. When he found out that his daughter and son in law were constantly mentally abusing his grandson, he was going to appeal to the courts why his grandson should come live with him. He was almost finished with the paper work with his grandson and some friends broke into that house causing Jensen to land up here now here he was face to face with his grandson for the first time. His eyes welled with tears but there was no time for a happy family reunion when it was obvious his son was in dire need of medical assistance so he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. “Yea, I need a tool to break these handcuffs off of my grandson.” Then he gave the station all the required information and pausing to listen to the voice on the other line.

“Oh, you already have someone coming.”

More listening to the voice on the other line.

“Yea then make that two ambulances and a bus for the rest of the boys.”

The young officer stood up as he saw another group of police officers enter the compound as well as a bus and two ambulances. 

He began to flag one officer down as he saw a crow bar dangling loosely in his grip.

The other officer looked up and broke into a run waving the ambulance to follow him. Once at the medal box, Jeff was instructed to stand back.  
It didn’t take long for the lock to be popped open. The police officer straitened up from his crouching position. “I have to go. There’s another boy chained to the wall in the auditorium.”

Eric gave the officer a nod of acknowledgement.

One of the guys from the ambulance reached in and grabbed Jared under the arm pits not having any time to be gentle. That and the small fact that the medal box was so small that every movement was a painful struggle.

Jared gave a tired, pain filled whimper in protest as he felt his body being dragged upward against the hard medal walls. 

Once the EMTs had Jared pulled free and his lengthy form spread out on the stretcher, Jared hisses in pain as his locked muscles were forced straight. One of the EMT’s nearly gagged as he saw the maggots cling to the boys cuts, his nose clogged with the grayish creatures as well. “Go get my medical case.”

The other EMT responded immediately.

The EMT worker that had Jared took out a pair of tweezers and started pulling the slimy insects free.

Jeff could hold back the rising gorge in his throat no longer. His body jerked forward as his stomach emptied its contents all over the ground.

Eric rubbed his nephew’s back soothingly as the poor boy continued to wretch, tears flowing profusely from his eyes from the power of his vomiting, the acidy burn from his throat and the grief he felt for the boy he considered his friend, the pain and agony his friend was forced to endure.

Jim waited patiently for someone to arrive with a tool to break his grandson free. His heart lurched with joy as he saw one of the men arrive with a crowbar. In no time, his grandson was broke free and Jensen crumbled loosely into his grandfather’s waiting arms.

He held his grandson firmly against his chest, sobbing into his hair, kissing the top of his head.

His reunion was cut short as another set of EMTs arrived with a stretcher. “Agent Beaver.”

Jim grimaced over the use of his last name. He preferred Agent Jim, not his last name. It sounded ridiculous to him and reminded him of those damn bucked teeth rodents with the flat tails that builds dams. “Just call me Agent Jim. Everyone does.”

One of the EMT worker averted his eyes briefly in embarrassment before clearing his throat. “Sorry sir. I’ll try to keep that in mind but we need you to hand over the boy so we can lay him down on this stretcher.”

Jim complied silently.

Once at the hospital, the nurses cleaned both Jared and Jensen up and checked them for anymore maggots that the EMTs may have missed.

Both boys were put on antibiotics to get rid of any infection that were caused by the wounds and the gray insects.

Jensen was making a fast recovery.

Jared on the other hand had to have surgery on his torn rectum. Plus he caught a pneumonia so the doctors and nurses had to work around the clock to get his fever down.

Jensen awoke with a start, his dreams were plagued with nightmares of the hell they were in. His body shivered as he remembered them vividly and jumped when he felt a large hand stroke his forehead soothingly. Startled green eyes meeting dull gray ones. “Who….” He swallowed and tried again. “Who are you?”

His grandfather gave him a weary smile. “I’m your grandfather.”

“But where’s?” Jensen tried, not believing that this was actually real. Afraid that if he were to wake up, he would find himself still chained to that wall in the auditorium.

“This kid….” Jim explained. “Jeff, I think is his name but he sent a package to Eric. All the boys have been rescued and received medical treatment.”

Jensen’s eyes began to well up with tears as his lover was yet to be mentioned. “Jared.”

Jim’s head quirked to the side as he looked down quizzically at his grandson. “Now, which one is he?”

“He’s….” Jensen started, his voice heavy with a tear filled lump. “He was my buddy. They threw him in the whole. It’s hard to find. Oh God, he could be dead by now.”

“Shhh.” Jim crooned, placing his hand firmly on the shoulder of his panicking grandson, trying to hold him in place. “He was rescued. They have him in the next room.”

“So he’s alive?” Jensen asked, eyes wide with hope.

His grandfather smiled sadly. “Yes, he’s alive. I’ve been getting an update on all of your friends.”  
Jensen swallowed hard. “Take me to see him?”

Jim pulled back. “Sure, let me help you up.”

Jim held onto Jensen the entire short trip to the other room that his lover occupied.

“You have to wake up Jay.” Jensen’s voice was laced with overwhelming sadness as a few drips of tears landed on the taller boy’s forehead then he turned his attention to his grandfather. “What’s gonna happen to us now?”

“Well.” His grandfather answered. “Calls have been made to all of the boys’ parents. Very few wanted their kids back so the rejected ones have been sent to live in foster homes. I talked to your friend Jeff, he told me how close you six boys have become. He has also expressed the need to stay together so I made a few calls myself, pulled a few strings and found a foster home in our neighborhood that will take four of them in. You will come and live with me.”

“But what about Jared? He can’t go live with his dad, his dad beats him.”

“I couldn’t get a hold of his dad.” Jim reluctantly admitted. “And I haven’t found a placement for him yet. I’m still trying on that one.”

“How about he come live with us?” Jensen started. “I….”

“You love him.” Jim acknowledged as his grandson looked shamefully away. “Son, I know your gay and I know how you and your boyfriend are close. You are both almost grown men. I have no reservations for him coming to live with us.”

Jensen’s eyes lit up with hope. “So we can keep him.”

Jim chuckled in amusement. “Yes, we can keep him but you have to feed him, clean up after him and take him for walks.”

Upon impulse, Jensen’s arms flew around his grandfather’s neck. Slightly embarrassed, he was about to pull back and issue a string of apologies before he felt his grandfather’s arms wrap firmly around his waist holding him into his embrace, arms tightening as his grandson let out a choked sob of relief knowing that they have finally been saved. There was indeed light at the end of their tunnel. Happy Ending as Jensen found out, were not a myth.

 


	19. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel to Wayward Boys was too short so I decided to added it to this story as an epilogue.

“Did you get your friend settled in?” Asked Jim as Jensen left the guest room that had become his and Jared’s to share. 

“Yea. He’s sleeping peacefully.” Admitted Jensen.

Jim briefly averted his eyes, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. “Don’t you think you ought to be joining him? I mean you look sort of beat.”

“I will in a moment.” Jensen hoped he didn’t step over the line by back talking his grandfather. He couldn’t help but feel a little timid around him and every other male adult. “And he’s my boyfriend…. Sir.”

His grandfather slowly turned around slowly dragging the coffee pot from the maker. Inhaling the steam that rose from it, one arm reaching up to open the cupboard.

Jensen swallowed hard when his grandfather didn’t respond to his little comment or correction he made. ‘You never correct your elders.’ The instructor would growl as he brought the whip slamming hard across his back, marking him with angry, red welts.

Jensen jumped as a coffee mug came slamming down on the counter harder than intended. “I-I’m sorry sir. I won’t try and correct you again.”

Jim sighed and shook his head sadly without looking at his grandson. “I wasn’t thinking when I slammed the coffee mug down like that. Sorry. It had nothing to do with what you just said. It does however have everything to do with the fact of me having a lead hand. You ever heard of the phrase that the person has a lead foot?”

“Yes sir.” Jensen answered without hesitation still vibrating with the fear of what was yet to come.

He saw his grandfather’s cheeks rise as wrinkles formed at the corner of his eyes and stopped before they could reach his ears and knew that he was smiling. “At ease soldier. Anyway, a person usually says that when the driver has a habit of pressing too hard on the gas causing him or her to speed. Same goes for me and my led hand, I am constantly slamming the coffee mugs down on the counter too hard. One time I actually broke one. You want a cup of coffee? I promised not to slam it down too hard.”

“I umm….” Then Jensen averted his eyes to the kitchen floor.

His grandfather turned around holding out his steaming mug. “Here…. Take a sip. If you don’t like it, I can sweeten it up for ya. How’s that?”  
Jensen hesitantly reached out gingerly grasping the mug by it’s handle and without taking his eyes off the elderly man, proceeded to take a peck. He smiled around the mug. His grandfather nodded at him before turning around to retrieve another mug from the cupboard. Then he turned around signaling for Jensen to have a seat in one of the kitchen chairs. “Now I want you to know, I’m not going to jump on every word you say and I’m not going to raise my hands to you. What you said about your friend or boyfriend, I’m not upset. I would however like to respond to it. You call him your boyfriend.; if you’ve ever noticed friend is still tacked on to the end of it. Take me and your grandmother for example, may she rest in peace, we have always been friends through out our marriage. What good is a relationship if you can’t be friends with your partner?” He wasn’t expecting an answer from the younger man; he was just making his point across. “Your mother is another example. That man she was dating, your father, she always referred to him as her lover, not boyfriend. Lover’s to me seems to be all it is, it may be infatuation or lust without love really being involved in that relationship. If there is love, it’s usually one sided. That’s what I saw in your mother and your father’s relationship. Then I gave her the it’s my way or the highway speech which was a big mistake apparently sense she chose the highway. When you were born, she cut me completely out of your life. I tried to apologize to her but it was too late. When I saw the way you were being treated, I tried to petition the courts to give me full guardianship of you, I had the paperwork all ready and was about to send it in when you broke in to that house with some so called friends of yours and you ended up in that horrible place. I only wish that I had acted sooner.”

Jensen shook his head slowly, staring at his coffee. “It’s not your fault grandfather, I made a conscious decision. I had to deal with the consequences.”

Jim reached out grasping his grandson’s hand firmly. “Not those kinds of consequences son. Men in prison had it better than you but as of right now, that is in the past. It is time for us to move towards the future.” Then he gave Jensen a reassuring squeeze. “Now, drink up. You need to get some rest. Don’t want you collapsing on the kitchen floor. The tiles can hurt when you land on them. I should know, I got drunk many times passing out in here and feeling it in the morning.”

Jensen chuckled at that before excusing himself to get his much needed rest.

Jared jerked and whimpered when he felt the bed dip followed by a solid wall pressing up against him. “Shhh, It’s just me baby.” Jensen reached out to tenderly stroke his hair before sliding his arms around the taller boy’s shoulders pulling him backwards into his heat.

Jared started to shake uncontrollably. “Jen, you have to go to your own bed because if they see us, you know they’ll beat us.”

“No.” Jensen voice was strained. “We don’t have to worry about that anymore. We’re not at the school. We’re at my grandfather’s don’t you remember?”

All Jensen got in response was a broken breathed hiccup.

Jensen pulled on the taller boy’s shoulder forcing him on his back and winced as he forgot the excruciating pain his boyfriend was in from the beatings and being cramped in that box for two in a half weeks. “Sorry.” He whispered brushing away Jared’s tears with the pad of his thumb.

Jared looked over at his true love, taking in the sight of the background around him, their room contained only one bed, two dressers, a nightstand, a television set with it’s own cable box, DVD player and all the luxuries that any teenager would be lucky to have. Jensen smiled as he saw the taller boy’s watery, hazel eyes widen with shock. “Told ya.” Then he reached up, placing the palm of his hand behind his lover’s head, pulling him down to where that head was lying comfortably on his chest.

Jared shifted in his embrace, scooting up slightly and turning his head to where his nose was buried in the crook of the shorter boy’s neck.

Jensen’s arms tightened around his lover’s shoulders as he felt Jared’s body shudder against his followed by the warmth he felt of the taller boy’s tears against the smooth curve of his flesh.

They both fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

Jensen awoke with a hardness pressed against his thigh and his lover humping his leg slowly. A soft “oh” is expelled as The shorter boy finds the sensation arousing. He thought Jared was asleep so he decided to let him ride off his hard on until he felt a large hand gently caressing his cock, massaging it to its full erection. Jensen purred softly, eyes rolling back into their sockets as his shaft begun to leak pre cum. 

Jared’s long fingers brushed slowly upward until they reached the elastic waist band of the shorter boy’s sweat pants before a hand came to rest on his wrist. “Don’t.”

Jared looked up at his lover with wounded eyes. “You no longer find me attractive?”

Jensen’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “No, I do Jay. I just think that it’s not a good time is all.”

“Is it because I am damaged?” Jared sniffled.

Jensen’s fingers started tracing along the muscles of the taller boy’s arms. “I don’t consider you to be damaged. I think you need to physically heal before we start rushing into things.”

Jared looked unconvinced, his eyes accusing. “It’s because I am useless to you now, I’m disgusting.”  
Jensen shook his head vigorously. “That’s not true Jay. I love you. I just think you need to physically heal is all.”

Jared wiped away his fresh fallen tears with the back of his hand. “All I want is for you to touch me and you can’t even do that.”

Jensen started brushing the pad of his thumb across the seam of the taller boy’s lips. “I can touch you but please don’t ask me to go any further because I really want you to heal.” Then he leaned forward, taking the taller boy’s lips into his. It started off as awkward at first but they both fell into rhythm. Lips gliding across lips, soft moans filling the room. 

Jared’s hips thrust forward into his lover’s solid thigh.

Jensen’s breathing hitched as he felt the younger boy’s cock throb against his thigh. His hand reached out to softly pat Jared’s ass as a silent signal for the boy to lay on top. He didn’t dare to move the boy himself for the fear that he will hurt Jared’s abused body.

Jared complied eagerly, slowly gliding his hips upward and to the side allowing him to maneuver his way on top of his lover, aligning their cocks. The back of Jensen’s head pressed firmly into his pillow as the taller boy began rolling his hips, dicks gliding smoothly against the other.

Jared’s body began to slither like a snake, upwards and then down, the full length of his shaft rolling gracefully against his lover’s causing a mewling moan to echo throughout the room.

Jensen arched his back as his lover’s hips dipped down grinding his hardened shaft against his own. He felt something hot, wet and smooth latch on to the hollow of his throat, teeth nipping gently and his tongue smoothing away the little indentations that his teeth had made.

Jared could feel the light vibrations against his lips as his lover continued to moan seductively; his Adam’s apples bobbing up and down just beneath the surface of his throat’s hollow. 

Jared buried his face into his lover’s collar bone. Tongue tracing along it’s pronounced   
contours. Hips grinding down agonizingly into the shorter boy’s pelvis.

“Fuuuuuck.” Jensen manages to groan through tightly clenched teeth as he feels friction on top of friction as tidal waves of pleasure sweeps through him drowning deliciously in his own lust and desires.

Jared’s breathing picked up speed as he began working his pelvis with urgency, slamming and grinding adding a roll of his hips as it dipped down with every grind. A small mewling sound slithered smoothly out of the taller boy’s lips in desperation 

Jensen’s hands fell lazily to the taller boy’s back, fingers gliding in feather like movements over the thin sheen of sweat that glistened on his flesh. His hips came up as his lover’s dipped down, both sets of moans filling the silence of the room. 

Jensen’s head slams violently into his pillow as his back arched as white hot pleasure slams through him like a freight train. His body begins to convulse as Jared’s hips continued to stutter in it’s movements. Both boys cumming at the same exact time. It couldn’t be more perfect. Coating the inside of their underwear as a spreading dampness appeared on the outside of their sweats. Both boys riding each other through the aftershocks, hands folding into fists around the other’s dampness, milking each other through the last vestiges of their orgasm. Palming each other’s moistness.

Jared let out a deep, relaxing sigh as he's spent from the power of his orgasm. Jensen’s arms snaked firmly around his lover’s shoulders as he felt him draw in a deep lungful of air only to expel it completely relaxing into his embrace.

He gave the taller boy a ghost like kiss in his sweat bathed hair.


	20. Chapter 20

Jensen was the first to exit their bedroom. Sleep messed hair, Freckles dusted his bare chest, sweat pants hung a little too low on the hips, his grandfather smiled in amusement at his grandson’s look of disarray. “You awake all the way yet son?”

“Huh?” Jensen looked over at the older man. Mouth stretching in a full yawn.

Jim only chucked in response before making his way to the kitchen to pour the younger boy a generous amount of coffee.

Jensen shuffled quietly to the kitchen table accepting the coffee offered to him. He was about to take a peck of his own when he heard a soft clunking sound. “Come on out here son and join the party.”

Jared just hid behind the bedroom door too afraid to come out.

Jim looked over at Jensen. “Son… would you uh….?” Then he nodded his head towards where the other boy was hiding.

“Yea… Sure….” Jensen got up immediately and started walking towards their bedroom then he opened the door ever so slowly and squeezed himself through the crack.

Jared backed up towards the wall behind the door.

“Hey Jay. What’s wrong?

Jared averted his eyes shyly towards the floor, hands loosely clasped together in front below his waist, twisting his ankle from the side and back to flat feet making himself look like a little boy. He bit his bottom lip nervously, hair falling in his eyes. “I can’t…. I….”

Jensen understood immediately of the taller boys fear of being in the presence of a male adult, so he took a step forward, wrapping his lover in a hug. Jared relaxed against the shorter boy, allowing him to carry his weight. “Jay? It’s okay. You’re safe here. We’re safe. Nobody is ever going to hurt us again.”

Jared closed his eyes tightly, getting lost in the comforting embrace. Head turning just slightly, nose buried where Jensen’s neck curved into his shoulder.

Jensen tightened his embrace, rubbing his back in reassurance. “Come on. My grandfather only wants to get to know you better. I promise he won’t hurt you.”

Hesitantly, Jared stepped out of his lover’s embrace and nodded his head slightly. He was still in much pain so Jensen had to help hold him up while walking him to the kitchen.

 

Once the boy’s were in the kitchen, Jim retrieved a mug of coffee for the taller boy sitting it in front of a vacant chair. “Have a seat son.”

Jared did so quietly as the older man set a couple of pills next to his coffee. Jared looked at the older man curiously. “It’s vicodin for pain but don’t take it just yet. It has to be taken with food.”

Then Jim got up scooping the taller boy a bowl of malto meal setting the milk and the sugar on the table for flavor. “There you go. I would have cooked up some bacon but because of you boys’ experience….” Then he trailed off letting the boys mentally fill in the blanks.

Both boys looked up as Jim produces each of their files. “Okay, now. I’m going to start with you Jared. What I have with me are your school records, medical and Birth records. Jared Tristen Padalecki. Hmm. I never heard of a name like that before. What nationality are you?”

“Polish sir.” Answered Jared making sure to look the elderly man in the eyes like he was instructed at the school. “I told you to look me in the eye.” Whack, The instructor delivered a ruler across his back as he sat at the desk averting his eyes to the floor. It was a lesson well learned. Always look your elders in the eye when being addressed or answering their question. Should you avert your eyes, it shows that you are lying and have something to hide.

“At east soldier.” Jim mused. “I’m not here to give you a hard time. Okay. First of all, I have already spoken to your doctor the day I was taking you boys home, He told me that you are to lay low for a while and stay off of your feet so that you could heal properly. I wanted to serve you breakfast in bed but I thought introduction should be in the kitchen. That way you’re more comfortable. As you know, I’m Jensen’s grandfather. Jim Beaver but you can call me grand dad just like my grandson here.” Then he stopped to ruffle Jensen’s hair causing the boy to move back, adding a little snicker. “I am also you boys’ guardian. I am receiving money from the state to take care of the two of you but since my job provides well and I don’t need the money, I have opened up a college fund for the both of you.” Then he stopped, taking in the expression of both boys to make sure they were on the same page. “I’m going to start with you Jared. What do you want to be when you graduate?”

After his ordeal, Jared had made a decision about his future. He just never voiced his thoughts out loud for the fear of receiving ridicule in return.

Jim saw the boy bite down nervously on his lower lip and reached out a hand and placed it comfortingly on Jared’s.

Jared jumped at the contact but Jim didn’t move. “It’s okay boy. No one is gonna shoot you down because of your dreams.”

“A rape counselor.” Jared mumbled under his breath but the elderly man still heard him, nodding his head in approval. “That’s a good goal son but to get to that, you need to buckle down and study hard and from what I’ve read in your school records, I see that won’t be a problem. Now, if you are serious about this and this is really what you want, then I will help you to achieve your goal.”

Then he turned his attention to Jensen who was staring at his lover, following his every flicker of emotion. His head snapped towards the elderly man as he heard the rough clearing of throat. “What do you want to be when you graduate son?”

“I want to be an English teacher.” Jensen responded without hesitation.

Jim nodded at his grandson. “What grade?”

Jensen’s eyes took on a far away look. “A 5th grade English teacher. I had one once and it seemed that she was the only one who cared about me and believed in me at the time. I want to follow in her footsteps.” Then he ducked his head, face falling in the shadows of shame as he added that little piece of personal information. He didn’t mean to make his grandfather feel bad. Hell, he didn’t know he even had a grandfather until recently.

Jim nodded in understanding. “She had impacted your life. It’s a good goal to have. As I told your friend here, I will help you boys reach your goals. As long as you are serious about it. Now, having said all that, I think it’s about time I go over the rules. Curfew on a school night is 11:00. Weekends, It at one. Should you come home late, all privileges will be removed for as long as I see fit. Should you bring home bad grades, all privileges will be removed. There will be times where I’ll be gone a few days at a time. My job sometimes requires it. When that happens, I will expect no wild parties. You are allowed a few friends over but if you guys trash the place, I expect you to clean it up. I will never raise my hands to you and I will never give you the it’s my way or the high way speech since I know how well that worked out for me the last time.” Then he gave a sad little chuckle. “Also, I have made appointments for you both to see a female counselor. Thought you might be more comfortable with that than a male. I also want you boys to feel free to come to me should you ever want to talk. Jared, I don’t know much about your family history. I’m sure once you get to know me better, you will feel safe to come and talk to me. Now, today I went against your doctor’s orders by having you get up and come to the kitchen but as I said earlier, I thought you’d be more comfortable in here. For a while, you will be served breakfast in bed by me or my grandson here that way you can recuperate.


	21. Chapter 21

I have also arranged for the two of you to receive home schooling the rest of this year and since I don’t have time to do it myself, I have hired an in home school teacher.” Then he paused drinking in both of the boys’ nervous expressions. “Don’t worry. She is highly qualified. I made sure since what you boys have been through, I would get you a female teacher. I don’t think you’re ready to go to a public school just yet. Now I understand that the both of you will be a senior next year so I am giving you the choice of continuing your home schooling or to go to a public school. You don’t have to answer me now, you have the rest of this year and the whole summer to figure out what you want to do. Your teacher’s name is Danneel Harris. Call her Mrs. Harris out of respect, she will be here first thing tomorrow morning and since Jared here is on bed rest, she has agreed to go over your lessons in your room.” Then his eyes scanned the taller boys’ face shadowed with exhaustion. “Why don’t you take your friend back to your room. He looks like he’s about to collapse.”

Jensen gave his grandfather a quick nod before taking Jared’s arm and looping it around his shoulder for support.

Although Jared could walk, he allowed himself to be led by his one true love. The heat of his body pressed firmly against his side, the way the shorter boys’ pulse bounced in the side of his neck picking up pace as he held the boys’ weight against him. 

Once in the bedroom, Jensen gently laid his boyfriend down on the bed causing Jared to mourn the sudden loss of body heat.

Jensen took one look at the taller boys melancholy eyes and decided to lie down next to him. “Don’t worry Jay. I’m not going anywhere.”

Jared in response curled his lengthy body around his lover’s shape, head resting gently on his chest counting the heartbeats. Thanking whatever deity is responsible for keeping his lover alive.

Jensen’s hand wrapped in his lover’s unruly locks, fingers massaging his scalp. “You’re grandfather seems pretty cool.” Mumbled Jared sleepily.

The corner of Jensen’s eyes crinkled as a smile pulled at his lips. “Yea, he is and we don’t have to worry anymore. We are finally safe.” Then he ended it by squeezing his lover’s body against his offering a chaste of a kiss to his hair.”

“Never had any adult be nice to me before.” Jensen had to strain to hear what the taller boy said but just that one sentence made his heart clinch. The only thing he could offer at this point was to rest his cheek against his lover’s head, holding him firmly into his heat. Whispering ‘I love you.’ Although his words fell on deaf ears since the other boy was asleep.

Jensen had no idea that he fell asleep with his lover. His initial plan was to wait until the other boy fell asleep then get up and spend some time with his grandfather working his way up to bonding. It was the voices in the other room that pulled him from a comfortable deep sleep. Jared’s head is still resting on his chest, vibrating it with his gentle snoring. He didn’t want to move. What if Jared were to wake up and find him gone? He would surely panic so he decided to stay as long as his bladder would allow. 

The door slammed open causing Jared to bolt upward, back tensed rim rod straight. “Wakey, wakey, eggs and steaky.” Chad sang carrying the boys’ dinner tray with the other four boys in toe. 

“You’re grandfather invited us over to dinner with you.” Offered Misha, slightly embarrassed.

Jensen’s eyes were round with horror. He couldn’t believe they slept through lunch and his grandfather didn’t even come in to wake them. “Dinner?”

“Yea.” Chad chuckled. “He said he didn’t want to wake you cause you looked exhausted when he saw you this morning.”

“HEY, DID YOU HEAR THE NEWS?” The sudden outburst from Tom made all the boys jump.

Jeff jerked around, glaring at Tom. “Dude, don’t fucking do that.”

Tom blushed slightly. “I’m sorry, I just wanted to tell them about our home schooling.”

This had Jensen’s attention. “Really?”

“Yep,” Answered Chad in place of Tom. “We have the same teacher you have. Guys meet your new classmates.”

“You mean.” Jared breathed.

Chad nodded the affirmative. “And since our buddy Jared is on bed rest, we’ll be in here. Nice room by the way.”

“Just set the damn tray down.” Jeff griped. His stomach protesting against the hunger pains.

Chad set the tray down before Jensen’s attempt to jump up from the bed. “I have to thank my grandfather.”

Chad shook his head. “Don’t bother. He said to tell you that he was sorry but he was called in and he’ll be working late into the night.”

“He also said don’t mess up the house.” Jeff chimed mouth full of beef stew. “This is pretty good, you ought to try some.”

Chad looked at his friend with discussed. “Dude, could you at least swallow before talking? No one wants to see what you’re eating.”

Jeff only stuck out his tongue reveling the chewed up beef stew dotted heavily along his taste buds.

“Well, so much for etiquette.” Misha mumbled as he reached for his bowl.

Jensen reached for two, handing one over to Jared.

All six boys ate eagerly as if they hadn’t eaten in a life time. Once finished, they took their bread, sopping up the remaining beef stew juice, all humming their approval.

“So my grandfather called you.” Jensen started.

“Yup.” Responded Jeff. “Sure did. He thought you two could use some company so you don’t spend all your time alone in this room.”

Chad nudged Misha in his side with his elbow. “Yea Cause we know what they do in their alone time.”

Misha shook his head apologetically. “Sorry about Chad, he’s just….”

“Yea. We know how Chad is.” Interrupted Jensen not able to hide his smile.

Tom looked over at Jared who have remained quiet through out the playful banter between the boys. “How have you been Jay?”

“Just hangin’ in there I suppose.” Jared mumbled shyly. 

The other boys looked over at the taller boy with sympathy.

Chad decided to break the heartfelt moment. “Well, it’s a good thing we woke you two up. Wouldn’t want you pissing the bed unless you’re into golden showers.”

Jeff stared at his friend in disbelief. “Dude. What is it with you and all the pee jokes?”

“Hey. Bodily function humor is funny.” Chad defended.

“No.” Jeff defended. “Bodily function jokes are the pull my finger ones. Pee jokes are in a class by themselves and they are not funny.”

“Okay, okay.” Chad resigned. “You’ve got me there but how’s this for a joke. Three guys are on a mountain top and they found a leprechaun or a genie. I don’t know how that part goes. Anyway, they were given three wishes to split evenly among the three men. They were told that they have to run and jump off the edge of that mountain and shout their wish and it will come true. The first man ran and jumped off a mountain and he yelled a bird so that’s what he became. The second man ran and jumped off the mountain and said a butterfly and so that is what he became. The third man ran and stubbed his foot on a rock and accidentally yelled shit and so that’s what he became. Is that funny enough for ya?”

In response. The other five boys laughed.

Chad was looking quite smug as he got the reaction to his joke making him the center of attention. 

Jared was taken by surprise to find himself in the vise like grip of their friend Tom. “I am so glad you made it out alive.”

“What about me?” Demanded Jensen feeling a bit left out. “I was almost killed too.”

Tom in turn wrapped his arms around Jensen. Soon, the remaining four guys followed suit, all wrapped up in a group hug.

 

 

Bright and early the next day there was a loud tapping at the front door. Jim immediately opened the door and standing before him was Mrs. Harris. Arms wrapped tightly around a cardboard box consisting of books, papers and everything else the boys would need for their education. “I would shake your hand but as you see, mine are full.”

Jim cleared his voice nervously leaping into action. “Here…. Let me help you with those.”

Danneel clutched the box tighter into her body. “No, no, I’m perfectly capable of handling this on my own.” It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him with the box. She was independent and refuse to allow anyone to help her unless the need was dire. She was strong enough to carry a box from the door into the boys’ room. Hell, she can bench press 260 with no problem. Working out at the gym on the weekends was more or less a hobby for her.

Jim stepped back allowing her entrance, slightly amused at the four boys trailing behind her. 

She stopped outside the boys’ room, tapping it three times. She heard a muffled ‘come in.’

“Why hello boys.” She greeted, smiling gently at Jensen and Jared. Then she looked around. “I think we need some more chairs. Will one of you be a dear and bring some?”

Tom being closest to the door offered to be the gofer. So to speak. Returning five minutes later with just five chairs. Jared and Jensen remained sitting on the bed. “That’s better.” Danneel complimented.

Danneel started by asking the boys a little about their history. The carefully gave her their back ground leaving out the gory details. She looked at them eyes glazing over with mist before passing the books out.


	22. Chapter 22

The school year past through with flying colors. The boys had no idea they’d be standing there at the podium with their speech in hand. This was the first time in their school’s history that there would be six valedictorians. Probably the only time that will ever happen again. The boys have all excelled in their studies. It wasn’t because they had an equally high IQ score like Jared. No, they used their studies as a form to escape the haunting memories of their past. Apparently it worked because here they were about to give their speech. It was a beautiful day outside so that is where the graduation ceremony was being held. 

Jared couldn’t stop the nervous tremors that caused his knees to knock together. 

Jensen place his hand comfortingly on Jared’s knee and gave him a reassuring smile.

Chad leaned forward, eyes sparkling with mischief as he whispered in Jared’s ear. “Just picture everyone naked. That should ease your nerves.”

Jensen gave their friend a chastising stare. “Dude, some of these people would look hideous naked. No Jared, what you do is focus on the one person that makes you feel comfortable and pretend that you are only talking to that person.”

“I pick grandfather.” Jared mumbled.

When Jared tried focusing his attention on Jim, all he could see was someone standing in front of him. The flash was blinding.

Jim pulled on Eric’s elbow. “Sit your ass down.” He hissed quietly. “I can’t see with you standing right in my way like that.”

A slight blush blanketed Eric’s features. “Sorry.” Then he walked over to where his wife Genevieve. 

She leaned over, her voice dropping to a conspirator’s whisper. “Did you get any close ups?”

He gave her a quick nod before the principal’s voice sound from the microphone ricocheting through the crowd. They had to turn the volume down a couple of decimals so his voice wouldn’t be so deafening. The graduates behind him yawned as he droned on about their future before introducing the valedictorians. 

Jensen nudged Jared in the arm. Jared jerked awake having no idea he dozed off. His leg shot outward to catch himself from falling out of the chair, His friends chuckled as Jared got up.

Jared cleared his throat at the podium before unrolling the paper that contained his speech. He was about to read from it. He paused, looking off to a distance at nothing in particular when he rolled his speech back up, feeling that was he wrote would sound a bit clichéd. He even used that as his explanation. He begun with acknowledging his teachers individual and thanked them for their time and patience in him. For not allowing him to give up during his darkest of days. He thanked Jim Beaver for accepting him into his home with open arms. He thanked the police department in rescuing them. On and on he went. As he got further in his speech. The more heartfelt it got leaving not a dry eye in the audience. Once done, he walked back to his seat. Jensen placed his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. Jared looked up at the shorter boy surprised by the tears streaking his cheeks. ’That was beautiful.’ His boyfriend mouthed.

As the principal got upon the podium to introduce the next valedictorian, Tom leaned forward. “Has anyone seen Chad?”

Misha hadn’t noticed there was anyone missing from their group until it was mentioned. “No. Did he say anything to anyone?”

The other four boys shook their heads simultaneously. 

“He was here in the beginning.” Jeff offered.

Just then Jensen walked over to the podium to give his heartfelt speech. He was only two lines into it when he heard the crowed murmuring their confusion. The other boys and graduates eyes were round with interest as they saw a naked body running at full speed, yelling “I am Hercules.”

“Well, at least he’s wearing his cap.” Mumbled Misha embarrassed for their friend.

Eric slouched down in his seat next to his wife. Hands covering his face. “Maybe they won’t know he belongs to us.” At the same time Genevieve breathed. “Oh good Lord.”

Jim is laughing his ass off.

Genevieve turned slightly to her husband. “Did he give any indication that he was going to do this?”

Eric shook his head vigorously. “No, he just said that he and his friends had a special speech prepared and it would be something that people will remember for the rest of their lives.”

Jensen is standing there mouth agape while his friends are hiccupping with laughter. Before deciding to add that into his speech in hopes to recover some of his friend’s dignity. “Which brings me to another good point, as we came to this school frightened and unsure of ourselves, We have been taken under their wings, stripped of our boyhoods only to become graduating men. In a sense we are all naked only to be clothed into this thing we call life.” He thought that part of the speech would be touching but the crowed roared. A slight blush tinged the boy’s cheeks as he offered a quick thank you to all who were involved in his success.

Once the graduation was over, the boys gathered together. Jared leaned into his boyfriend. “Stripped of our boyhoods only to become graduating men.”

“Shut up.” Jensen mumbled unable to shake the embarrassment that their friend JUST HAD to streak through during HIS speech.

“In a sense, we are all naked only to be clothed into this thing we call life.” Jeff mocked bringing another round of laughter from their friends.

“Hey, I tried to salvage what dignity we had left after Chad pulled that stunt.” Jensen defended.

“You guys are assholes.” Hissed Chad as he got within earshot of his friends this time fully clothed.

“Well, why on earth would you say that?” Tom feigned innocent.

Chad stepped forward, his nose touching Tom’s. “Because you said we were all going to do it. I was to leave first and you guys would follow.”

Misha pulled Chad back afraid their was going to be a fight. “Listen Chad. We’re sorry. We didn’t know you would fall for it.”

“Nope. I haven’t seen that boy a day in my life.” They heard Eric say to one of the parents. “I don’t know who he belongs to.”

Jared walked over to rest his elbow on Chad’s shoulder. “Okay Chad. Here’s what you need to do. Walk over to your uncle and make your presence known.”

Chad looked over at Jared. “Yea, and I’ll tell him who’s idea it was also.”

“Go get em tiger.” Responded Jensen as a tight smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. 

“Hi Uncle Eric.” Yelled Chad. “Look….”

“Go away boy I don’t know.” Interrupted Eric. 

“Oh stop.” Genevieve gently chastised smacking her husband lightly on the arm. “Whatever possessed you to do something like that?”

Chad averted his eyes shamefully to the ground. “My friends said we were all going to do it. I didn’t know it was a trick.”

Genevieve rolled her eyes skyward before exhaling deeply. It came out more of an exhausted sigh. “Well, maybe this’ll all blow over by morning.”

“Yea right.” Eric huffed. “Now I’m going to be the laughing stock at the precinct.”

“I’m sorry.” Chad mumbled.

Genevieve stepped forward embracing their nephew. “No damage done. You’re uncle is just being overly dramatic.”

“Yea, you’re right.” Eric reluctantly agreed. “And at least it wasn’t me that everyone saw naked so I guess I could take comfort in that.”  
After the graduation party, the boys went their separate ways to go and pack and head to Atlantic City.

Jim was sitting by himself sipping on a cup of coffee when the taller boy entered the kitchen. Looking up as Jared hesitated. “Something bothering you son?”

“I just….” Jared stammered not knowing how to thank the man who saved his life. “I just wanna say….”

“You already thanked me on the podium son.” Jim interrupted. “Which by the way, was a very touching speech.”

Jared nodded shyly. Mouth open partially about to speak again before Jim came to the rescue on what the boy wanted to say. “I know son and I love you too. You’re like family to me and I’m just thankful that it wasn’t you or my grandson that ran across the stage like that.”

“Me too.” The sudden sound of Jensen’s voice caused both men to jump. “But why he had to do it in the middle of my speech instead of one of the other guys I’ll never know.”

Jim’s eyes twinkled with amusement. “Well, you did your best to salvage what dignity your friend had left, I’m proud of you boy.” Then he looked over at Jared, “I’m proud of both of you.”

A mischievous grin stretched across the shorter man’s face. “Wow grand dad, I never pictured you for a chic flic kind of guy.”

“Well, it’s time for us to stop.” Barked Jim. “Before we start growing lady parts and watching soap operas.

 

The drive to Atlantic City took only a couple of days. The traffic was thick. Bumper to bumper, to be exact. The heat was blistering hot. Thank God Chad’s car had air conditioning something he just had to point out. He took pride in his new graduation present that his uncle had bought him.

Misha broke the silence. “So where are we staying?”

“On the side of the road.” Came Chad’s sarcastic response. “No, I already booked us a room.”

“So…. We’re sharing?” Tom hesitated.

Chad rolled his eyes. “Don’t tell me you have a problem with it. We’ve spent the nights at each other’s houses more than once.”

“No, it’s not that….” Tom continued. “It’s just that…. What if….”

Chad realized the between the lines in that question. “If we want to have sex with our partners, we just tell each other.”

“Or we could do it in the same room as each other.” Jeff chimed. “That’s something we never tried.”

Jared bounced excitedly. “I never did it in a Jacuzzi.”

Jensen’s arm snaked around his boyfriends shoulders. “Well, I guess we’ll have to rectify the situation now won’t we?”

Jared blushed but placed his cheek on his lover’s shoulder never the less.

Once the boy’s were checked into their rooms, They all grabbed their swimming trunks and head out to the indoor swimming pool. Jared was about to follow when his lover pulled him back. “The Jacuzzi, remember?”

Once in the Jacuzzi, the water bubbled against Jared’s back. Curiosity got the better of him causing him to lift slightly allowing the bubble to massage his sack. He moaned as his dick began to stretch into hardness.

Jensen watched his lover’s almost pornographic display quietly. Seeing how it plays out. He licked his lips thirstily as he saw Jared’s mallet sized hands slowly glide their way down to his aching shaft.

Jared’s eyes rolled back as he continued to fondle himself. Body jerking as the bubble hit just at the right spot where his sack joined with his cock. Hips snapping forward as he pressed against his hardness.”

“Oh God Jay.” Jensen breathed. “You look so hot. Are you touching yourself?”

Jared gave a satisfied moan in response.

Jensen sat down next to his lover on the titled bench in the Jacuzzi. Leg flush against leg. Hand stroking up his lover’s thigh, the flesh moving beneath his touch as Jared continued to stroke himself.

Jensen, thankfully they had gotten here late causing them to be the only ones in the pool and Jacuzzi so that there will be no eye witnesses to their actions, removed his hands from his lover’s thigh only to bring both hands to his hips, lifting up and to the side to where the taller man was straddling him. Jared leaned forward, mouth latching on to where the neck curved into the shoulder, drinking the moisture beaded along his lover’s flesh. Jensen’s head lulled back exposing the full length of his neck giving his lover full access. He can feel the vibration as his lover hums and moans.

Jensen’s hips thrusts up making instant connection to his boyfriend’s bobbing cock, the weight of the boiling water pushing his cock to the side but not enough to break the connection.

Jared’s head rolls back from side to side, lips set in a seductive sneer, the bridge of his nose slightly wrinkled, eyebrows furrowed as if in deep concentration as his moans filled the room. None of the other guys gave notice as they were off in the swimming pool doing their own thing.

Jared’s hips curved forward pressing hard on against hard on. The muscles in his abdomen flexed with each movement.

Jensen’s head snapped forward capturing the taller man’s lips into his hungrily. There was nothing romantic in the kiss. It was brutal, desperate and messy. Hands roaming and clawing the other man’s shoulder’s. Swimming trunks disappeared somewhere at the bottom of the Jacuzzi. Not that it mattered since The over abundance of suds that boiled around them covered up what would have been their embarrassment. 

Jared slammed his body into the shorter man’s causing Jensen’s back to hit painfully against the tiled wall of the Jacuzzi. “Sorry.” Came Jared’s instant response not breaking lip connection.

Jensen wrapped his legs around his lover’s waist, grinding into him with desperation.

Jared took all of his partner’s waist, hand cupping his ass as the shorter man rode up against him. Long finger traced around his wanting hole leaving Jensen to whimper for more. The first digit slid in with ease already moist with water. Gliding in and out went the taller man’s forefinger. 

Jensen jumped as the taller man reached his sweet spot, stroking it making his body come alive causing him to fuck himself on Jared’s finger, his dick heavy and thick with need as it slid up his love’s belly button. Pre-cum oozing from the helmet along Jared’s rigid flesh. In slid the second finger just as easily as the first one. Scissoring back and forth to stretch his needy hole. Jensen barely felt the third finger as they began to fan out inside him. 

Jared flipped around, sitting on the tiled bench seat perching Jensen on his lap. Knees in the air, picture how a frog sits. There was a slight burning sensation as the helmet of the taller man’s cock entered his partner’s puckered opening. Both men paused, waiting for the shorter man to adjust. When Jensen gave a quick nod, the dick slid in further, filling him completely. More pausing for adjustment. Jensen swallowed before giving his lover another go ahead nod. 

Jared’s hips thrust upward as his lover slammed down on him. Balls hitting the taller man’s thighs. 

Both men’s breathing became ragged as their pulse flared, pupils blown, hair drenched from perspiration. Muscled in their abdomen rolling with each thrust and slam.

Jared’s long finger digging into his partner’s sides leaving their mark. Suddenly a warm, relaxing sensation started in Jensen’s stomach only to travel down to his thighs. Balls drawn up as his asshole clinched, every ring of muscle trapping Jared’s dick, gripping him in the tight heat of the dark tunnel. Jensen’s head jerked back, back arched, chest pressing forward as he shot his release into the water only to have his generously washed away.

Jared’s head snapped forward, his teeth grazing his lover’s collar bone as he following him over the edge.

Both men shuddered their way through the after shocks. 

Breathing slowing at a normal pace. Jensen took a chance of raising his half lidded eyes towards the swimming pool and was relieve that they weren’t the center of attention. Four separate moans reached their ears. “So we want to continue in our room before they decided to go?”

Jared panted a quick yes before both men reached for their swimming trunks.

Once in the motel room, Jared found himself to be tacked onto the queen sized bed nearest the window. Swimming trunks flying aimlessly through the air. Jensen gave his lover a quick tap on the ass. “Get on your hands and knees.”

“What?” Jared asked in confusion.

“Just do it.” Jensen explained, holding the trust me expression.

Jared happily obliged.

The taller man‘s body jolted forward as he felt his ass cheeks separated and something soft and wet enter his rectum.

Jared bit into the pillow as he felt his lover tongue fucking him. In and out it slid with ease. Licking along the puckered lines and then darting in and out teasing the rim. Jared’s breath hitched feeling the tickle of his lover’s tongue and OH HOLY HELL how is his tongue even long enough to reach his prostate? He could feel the sensation magnify through out his entire body. The feel of that tongue ticking each ring of muscles loose. Jared’s eyes rolled back as his moaned into his pillow. Jensen’s tongue stroked and twirled against his lover’s inner walls. Jared’s body rocked against his lover’s tongue. 

Suddenly, The taller boy tensed as waves and waved of pleasure slammed into him, body convulsing as his dick began to pulsate it’s load on the mattress beneath him.

Jensen’s finger wrapped around his lover’s throbbing dick, collecting the heavy strings of come. As Jared collapsed, Jensen brought his finger to the taller man’s lips, painting them with his own cum. The tip of Jared’s tongue slithered out tasting himself before the shorter man captured his lips into his own. 

Jared whimpered at the loss when his lover pulled back. “Shhh.” Crooned Jensen. “It’s time to cuddle now.”

Jared nodded, head resting on the shorter man’s shoulders as a small smile crept across his lips. “You now? I think we’re gonna be okay.”

“Yea.” Jensen chuckled clutching his lover tighter into his heat. “I think you’re right. I’m sure we won’t have to worry about having anymore nightmares. I just hope they weren’t replaced with the ones of Chad running naked across the stage.”


End file.
